Book One: Ones Not Forgiven
by DarkShadow At Midnight
Summary: InuYasha has made a huge decision.That may lead him to his death,even the deaths of others.Though what will everyone do when his actions lead to a tragic twist?
1. Any Other Day

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

A/N: This is another story I had in mind. It's going to have a strange and angering twist in it. So, get ready for some emotional swings. Please try not to flame me or anything.

Also, I'm trying. Seriously I am. Future Scar and Journalistically Captured. I'm on total shut down for them. Please be patient! I AM sorry. Really, I almost cried yesterday because I couldn't think of anything. I started calling myself a quitter and you know…total break down. You all know how it is when you have one special talent in your life and you fail at it.

NOT a good feeling. Anyway, ENJOY!

**Book One: Realities End**

Title: Ones Not Forgiven

Chapter One: Like Any Other Day

--

"Argh!" groaned Kagome, glaring at the equation.

She'd been home from the feudal era for a week, thanks to exams. Kagome ran her hand through her long jet black hair. Tapping her pencil on her textbook in irritation, she didn't notice when the window opened. The answer finally came to Kagome,

"I got it!"

"Kagome!" yelled a masculine voice.

She jumped, knocking her lamp off the desk. The bulb blew out. Kagome snarled then looked back at the one responsible,

"InuYasha! Look what you made me do!"

"Keh!" he snorted.

She grabbed his silver locks and yanked him close to her face,

"Why are you here?"

"I came to get you since you're taking so long to come back."

Kagome let go of his hair then put her hands on her hips, "I told you sunset."

"Yeah, well, you probably would've taken your time…or gotten into trouble like you always do when you go into the forest." he replied, crossing his arms.

She glared, "I'm not a little girl anymore InuYasha, I can take care of myself."

"Keh! That makes you any better at shooting arrows?"

Kagome huffed, exhausted, then plopped down in her chair. Slamming her forehead onto her textbook. InuYasha couldn't help but think of what she said,

"_I'm not a little girl anymore InuYasha, I can take care of myself._"

That was half true and half false. What was true…she wasn't a little girl anymore. She isn't the fifteen year old girl that freed him from the tree. Yeah, she's still herself, but…she's gotten so much stronger. Beautiful. Her old shoulder length ebony hair was now back length jet black hair.

Those dark blue eyes were now crystal blue eyes. Almost silver. Her skin was still smooth…like an infants. The little, fragile fifteen year old Kagome was now eighteen. Yep, three years had passed. By so fast.

Now, the false was how she said she can take care of her self. Yeah _riiight_. He smirked and snorted mentally,

"_Keh! She's still as clumsy as ever. Every battle, either getting a bruise or a cut._"

Kagome felt eyes on her and turned around. She looked into InuYasha's soft, dream-like eyes,

"What is it InuYasha?"

"Nothing." he said, way quicker than he intended. "Would you hurry it up."

Kagome frowned, stood, and walked towards her closet. She dragged the already stuffed yellow bag out the closet. InuYasha walked over to her,

"Let me get it."

"I got it." she said, taking a deep breath and pulling.

To no success. InuYasha rolled his eyes and picked it up, slinging it over his shoulder. No problem what-so ever. Kagome crossed her arms,

"I said I had it."

"It would've taken you centuries to lift it." he said, walking out the room.

Kagome huffed then followed. Three years had passed since she first met InuYasha. She stole looks at the silver haired hanyou beside her. Nothing about his personality changed, other than the way he acts around her when their alone.

Her love for him grew tremendously. Making it hurt to be away from him. Kagome always doubted he felt the same because…three years passed and he still sees Kikyo. Since her grandfather had died, Kagome had learned to hide her feelings. The tears that always threatened to fall when she thought of him not loving her.

InuYasha's long silver hair was the same length as it always was, his golden eyes still in it's place. Despite him turning twenty, he still didn't look any different than he was when he was seventeen. Demons, half demons, all that _wasn't_ human never aged. She let out a little sigh and made a oof sound when she ran into his back.

Kagome asked,

"InuYasha? Why'd you stop?"

"Aren't you going to tell your mother we're leaving?" he asked, looking back at her.

Kagome snapped, "Mama!"

She went into the kitchen to see Mrs. Higurashi was making lunch. Her smile lit the room,

"Yes dear?"

"I'm going back with InuYasha."

She nodded, "Okay, be safe."

Kagome gave her mother a hug then left with InuYasha.

**Feudal Era**

InuYasha jumped out the well, with Kagome pinned to his side. Once they landed, he let go, not looking her way. She asked,

"InuYasha, is there a reason you brought me back so early?"

"Wait until we get to the hut." he replied, making his way towards the hut.

Kagome frowned and hurried in front of him. She searched his eyes,

"What's going on? Did something happen? Does it have to do with Naraku?"

InuYasha stood there for seconds, staring into her crystal blue eyes. She looked into his, trying to stay aware of what she was doing. If she was still fifteen…she'd probably would've turned red and looked away. Instead she simply stared into his focusing amber eyes.

Close to caramel. Kagome looked at him concerned now,

"InuYasha, is there something wrong?"

"Get on." he said, turning away and kneeling down.

Kagome did as she was told. He stood and jolted towards Kaede's hut.

**Hut**

"Kagome!" exclaimed the now eight year old Shippo, hugging Kagome around the waist.

He'd actually grown a lot. He was now at Kagome's waist. Kagome smiled and hugged the boy she'd grown so much closer too. She'd missed him so much.

Shippo pulled away and looked up at her with an excited face,

"Kagome! Are you going to stay longer this time?"

"I promise." she vowed, feeling guilty by his question, she'd been worrying about her last year of school so much…she'd barely been in the Feudal Era.

Sango and Miroku hugged Kagome. They were engaged, soon after Naraku's defeat they want to start a family. Wait? Kagome giggled mentally,

"_Oh so they claim. Their always running off to Sango's village. Couldn't fool me._"

"What's so funny Kagome?" asked Sango, catching her smirking at them.

Kagome composed her face, "Nothing."

The couple looked at her suspiciously. Clearly thinking, 'what does she know'

Kagome smiled innocently, then closed her eyes. She took a breath, opened them, then looked at InuYasha,

"What's going on?"

"InuYasha's rushing things quite to quickly." said Miroku, resting against the hut wall, the staff laying against his chest.

InuYasha glared, "Shut up you perverted monk. I'll be the one talking."

"By all means InuYasha." he replied, waiting.

InuYasha looked at Kagome, "Naraku's gotten stronger by the year. The more we waste time collecting the remains of the Sacred Jewel, the less possible it's going to get for us to defeat Naraku. With the jewel, I doubt it's going to be enough to defeat him."

"We haven't seen Naraku in months." said Kagome, confused. "Did you all come across him?"

They all nodded. Shippo spoke,

"It was the day you left."

"What happened?" she asked, the guilty feeling once again taking over any other emotions she had.

Sango huffed, "We were at the well the day you left. When we were sure you were home, we decided to take a little time and search for jewels. It was InuYasha's idea."

"How exactly were you planning on doing that without me?" she asked, looking at him.

He snorted, "I don't need you 24/7 to look for the jewel fragments."

"Did you find one?" asked Kagome.

Miroku spoke this time, "Actually, we did. We came across a Kappa. A water demon in the west."

"You traveled that far?" she asked. "How'd you detect it?"

Sango answered, "InuYasha did what he does best. Starts slicing the thing to pieces."

"No surprise," grumbled Kagome, earning a glare from him, "then…."

InuYasha said one word, "Naraku."

"He showed up out of nowhere." explained Sango. "He had many new powers and one can slice through InuYasha's wind scar. There's a new member to his group. A girl, younger looking than Kanna. Maybe Shippo's age. She has this necklace.

"It has a red-like gem in the middle with the picture of a raven. When InuYasha did Wind Scar, they just stood there…not doing anything. The girl looked upset then the necklace glowed red…as well as her eyes. There was a dark shadow, it's speed was just as fast as Sesshomaru's. It sliced right through Wind Scar. Leaving nothing but a breeze.

"There was a battle, as always…and as InuYasha said. Naraku has gotten stronger. He took the jewel from us."

"I think Naraku may have been testing his powers, or better yet the new addition to his posse." said Miroku, deep in thought.

Kagome asked, "No name? Any clues that we can find of where she came from?"

"Kagura called her Lore." said Shippo, wanting to be part of the story telling. "InuYasha…he-

He was silenced by a hard whack on the head. Kagome exclaimed as Shippo got into her lap,

"InuYasha! Sit boy!"

He slammed face first into the hardboard floor. Miroku cleared his throat as if trying to hide his laugh. Kagome rubbed Shippo's head while glaring at him. When he jumped back up, her eyes dared him to test her. Instead of insulting her again, he plopped down in his seat again.

Kagome had become very protective of Shippo. Thanks to InuYasha babying Kagome all the time, she started doing it to Shippo. The cycle goes on. She smiled in victory then asked,

"Now what were you going to say Shippo?"

"InuYasha was transforming into a demon." he said, laying his head on Kagome's chest as she rubbed his hair.

The room went dead quiet. Sango and Miroku nodded, letting her know what Shippo had said was no lie. She looked at him confused,

"InuYasha?"

"Keh!" he snorted, standing, and storming out the hut.

Kagome asked, "Why? How? Who!?"

"We don't know." explained Miroku. "That Lore girl simply looked into his eyes and he just started going berserk. It wasn't until Kagura yelled her name did he pass out. Not remembering it when he awoke the following morning."

Sango sighed, "In result, he want's to start a long voyage tomorrow. We won't be returning to Kaede's or my village for a couple of months."

"What!" she exclaimed. "What if one of us get's hurt or something."

Sango scratched Kirara behind the ear, "You've learned a lot. Three years is a long time and you've been under Kaede's wing since the month before your _sixteenth_ birthday."

She sighed. If only there was a herb for wiping memories. Kagome stood. Shippo asked,

"Are you leaving again Kagome?"

"No, I'm going to talk to InuYasha." she said. "There's no way he's thought this through."

They all nodded. Before she left out, Kaede walked in. What freaked Kagome out, was that Kaede seemed to be stuck on old age. Like she wasn't going to get any younger or older. Just the same old Kaede. Getting wiser by day. She gave a polite smile,

"I see ye have returned Kagome."

"Yes Kaede." smiled Kagome. "I'll be right back. I'm going to talk some sense into InuYasha."

"Aye." she replied, letting her pass. "I shall begin making supper."

Shippo smiled excited, starving.

**Goshinboku: Sacred Tree**

She stopped in front of the tree, hands on hips, and looking up at the hanyou. Kagome called,

"InuYasha, we need to talk."

"Go away wench." he replied not so politely.

Kagome called, "If you don't get down here, I'll S-I-T you down here."

He rolled his eyes then hopped off the branch. Landing gracefully in front of her. Kagome glared,

"InuYasha, you can't just expect us to pack up and go searching. What exactly is your goal?"

"Get as many jewel shards we can. We already have the whole half of the jewel. Just a few who knows where and the others with Naraku. When we get them, we'll find Naraku's hide out and get _those_ then…defeat him."

She raised an eyebrow, "What were you going to say? InuYasha…what are you going to wish on the jewel?"

He looked into her eyes briefly then looking away. Kagome's eyes softened,

"You're thinking of becoming a demon? B. but you said you weren't-"

"Do I have a choice!?" he yelled. "If we don't defeat Naraku now, we're all going to die Kagome!"

She shook her head, "How do you know? Everyone and everything has weakness. All we have to do is-

"No, Kagome!" he interrupted, taking her by the shoulder. "I've made up my mind."

Kagome felt the tears prickle her eyes but she held them from falling,

"InuYasha you don't know what'll happen when you wish something like that on the jewel. What if something happens to you."

"Why does anybody care?" he replied, letting his hands drop to his side.

Kagome was confused, "What do you me why does anybody care? I won't let you sacrifice yourself! I'm not letting you anywhere near the jewel shard!"

"This is my decision Kagome and you're not stopping me!" he yelled, his amber eyes burning as he stared into hers.

Kagome looked away, a bad feeling piling up inside her. If he does it…

"_What if he doesn't remember me? What if he kills everyone."_

"Kagome."

His voice called her name softer than he's ever said it. Kagome looking up at him, her face hiding all emotion. Not a tear in her eye but inside she was sobbing. Images of him not being him anymore taunted her.

Inuyasha knew her fears,

"I'll always remember you. No matter what form I'm in."

"How do you know that?" asked Kagome, her voice calm. "How do you know anything?"

He frowned mentally, "_She's gotten so good at hiding her true feelings. It's harder to try to admit anything to her now._"

"Kagome, can't you just support me on this?" asked InuYasha.

Her eyes softened, "InuYasha, you know I'll support you during and on anything, but this. This is insane. Remember all the times you became a demon? Each time it's harder to bring you back. When you wish this, you'll never be you again."

"Fine," he said, glaring at her, "you don't have to do anything. I'll do this on my own. All I _do_ need you to do is track the jewel shards."

Kagome yelled at his back when he pushed past her, "Is that all I am to you!? A shard detector!?"

"You know that's not true!" he retorted, still facing away from her.

She stomped over to him, took his hand and turned him toward her. Kagome exploded in his face,

"Then what am I to you InuYasha!"

"What am _I_ to you?" he asked, looking into her blue-silver like eyes.

Kagome relaxed, her fingers intertwining with his by accident,

"A whole lot of things."

He gasped at her answer. Kagome wasn't phased. InuYasha became enchanted by her eyes and felt himself coming closer to her face. She felt electricity go through her as his forehead rested against hers.

Their lips inches apart. Smelling each others sweet breath. Without a word, he kissed her. Kagome's eyes slowly began to close, soon kissing him back. She wrapped her arms around his torso. A gentle wind blew, playing with both of their hair.

Tears burned her eyes from under the lids.

"_I love him more than my own life. Saying how I feel won't make him change his mind, but it will make my heart break more than it already is. If he dies…what would be the point in any of this?_"

She pulled away then turned away before he could look at her confused. InuYasha asked,

"Kagome?"

"There's no point in admitting anything InuYasha. You're throwing your whole life away!" she yelled, focusing more on her anger than her sadness.

InuYasha clenched his jaw in determination then wrapped his arms around her from behind. Getting a audible gasp. He buried his face into the nape of her neck. Kagome's hair in his face.

She pulled at his arm, holding her tears,

"Let go of me InuYasha. Don't."

"Kagome," whispered InuYasha, his breath tickling her neck, "I care for you, a lot. You know I do."

She couldn't help it, one tear fell, "Then why won't you stay the same."

"I can't." he whisper, hugging her tighter. "I'm doing this for you and everyone else. I won't let you die…let _them_ die."

Kagome's voice cracked, her legs going numb, "We can help. We can."

"No." he said. "Just help me get the jewel. I'll take it from there."

She fell to the ground, InuYasha still holding her, "Kagome, please."

"InuYasha," started Kagome, squeezing his arms closer to her, "I love you. Please don't leave me. Please."

He was shocked for seconds, but soon returned to reality, in a way...he already knew and she knew as well, "I love you too Kagome. I'm not leaving you."

"Yes you are!" she yelled, once again trying to free herself. "Let go right now!"

He sighed and released her. Kagome stood and looked back at him,

"If you're going to kill yourself, I'm not going to be there to watch!"

With that she stormed further into the forest, ignoring his calls. Once she knew she was far away, Kagome picked up a rock and clenched it. Her hand started off pink then blue then red. She pulled her hand all the way back and let it fly towards the river.

It skid against the water, steaming. Soon crashing into a tree on the other side, making it light up then turn to nothing but shards of wood, crackling. Afterwards, she felt exhausted. Kagome fell to her knees, wincing then looking at her hands. Her palm looked like it'd been burned.

Kaede had warned her. Not to get to emotional while using her spiritual powers. The pink and blue are alright. The red, she had said one day, was similar to demonic powers. It could drive her to something beyond human.

Kagome sighed,

"_InuYasha…why are you doing this? Why._"

**Please Review!**


	2. Forced Journey

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

**Book One: Realities End**

Title: Ones Not Forgiven

Chapter Two: Forced Journey

--

"InuYasha, she can take care of herself. She's not weak." said Sango, not the least bit worried.

The reason she wasn't worried was because one day Kagome had gone home. Angered by another argument with InuYasha. When she got to the well, she was attacked by a huge demon. She'd gotten injured really bad. They'd all came when they heard her scream out of pain.

When they got there, she was standing over the dead demon. Red was all around her. They couldn't see her face but by the way she shook…they could tell she was angry. When InuYasha said her name, she had fell to her knees sobbing. Worried, they rushed her back to Kaede.

Kaede explained that when Kagome was in danger, that new found power in her would flare when she had overwhelming emotions. The reason of her anger was unknown and she refuse to describe anything. It drove everyone's curiosity. There was no doubt that she couldn't take care of herself.

Still, she was, well, KAGOME. Clumsy, near-death experienced Kagome. InuYasha stood,

"You know Kagome."

"True." agreed Miroku. "Unpredictable."

Shippo asked, "Are you going after her InuYasha?"

"What else runt?" he asked, taking off out the door.

He stood and yelled out the door, "I want to come!"

"I don't think so!" he yelled back, over his shoulder.

Shippo crossed his arms and plopped down on the floor.

**The River**

She fell down panting. Kagome had repeatedly thrown red blazing rocks. The more she used it, the more angry she got. Also, she kept yearning to use it. The power felt so…right.

Kagome jumped to her feet, grabbed a fist sized rock and crushed it in her hand. She held a piece of it still and clenched it. The red power sparked alive again and she raised her hand back.

"Arh!" she yelled as she threw it.

The power once again burned her hand and she winced. She heard a frantic voice come from behind her,

"You idiot!"

Kagome felt the red spiritual power engulf her as she turned around. She snarled at the person behind her. When she saw that it was InuYasha, it immediately disappeared. Taking all her energy with it. She fell to her knees, panting.

He ran to her side and touched her arm. InuYasha snatched his hand back,

"You're burning up Kagome."

"Go away InuYasha." she grumbled, pulling herself up with a rock in her hand.

Kagome used the blue power and threw the rock. Anger flickered in her eyes and as the rock flew the power became red. Going right through the bark of a thick wooded tree. He grabbed her arms, ignoring the pain as it burned him,

"Kagome, calm down!"

"Get your hands off me InuYasha!" she exploded, the red power bursting out of her.

He skid back, hitting a tree, then falling to the ground. Soon as it had come, it had vanished. Kagome gasped and turned around,

"InuYasha!"

She ran over to him and collapsed in front of him. InuYasha pulled himself up then winced at his injured arm. Kagome looked at his injury then at her hands,

"I…I…I…"

"Kagome, it's okay." he breathed, ignoring his arm and looking up at her. "I didn't mean to make you so angry."

Kagome hugged him and buried her face into his neck. She was no longer feverish. He relaxed, despite his burning arm. Kagome whispered,

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I can't believe I did that! I won't-

"Kagome," he interrupted, pulling away, "it's nothing. Calm down. This isn't the only time that this has happened."

She looked at him for a moment, "Wha….oh."

Kagome remembered when she had hurt him when Menomaru had control of her. When Naraku had her under control as well. She'd been weak. Now, she was strong. Either way she hurts him.

She put on a calm face but inside she was torturing herself. Sobbing in the darkness of her mind. Kagome pulled up his sleeve then her hand glowed a soft pink. She placed her hand on his wound and it healed faster than his demon blood could heal him.

When it was healed, InuYasha caught glimpse of her hand. It had burn marks on them. He took her hand,

"Kagome, I don't want you to use that power."

"Like I don't want you to use the demons." she said, in a strained voice, as if trying not to be angry.

Kagome stood, pulling him up with her. He stopped her from leaving,

"Kagome."

"I'm not going along with what you're doing InuYasha." she said, looking into his eyes. "If you die. What would've been the point of us even loving each other?"

InuYasha leaned close to her, "We've known each other for three years Kagome."

"This is the stupidest of the stupidest things you've ever thought of."

He smirked, "You have any better ideas Kagome?"

"Let me take him down." she said, showing her hand and letting the red power set flare to it.

InuYasha glared, "No! I don't want you using that power Kagome!"

"Do you expect me go along with this!" yelled Kagome, the red gone.

He took her chin and brought her closer, "Kagome, I love you. I'm not trying to get my self killed. I'll return to my old self."

"I love you too InuYasha." she whispered, putting her hand on his cheek. "Which is why I don't want you taking any risks."

InuYasha gave Kagome a long passionate kiss. She wraps her arm around his neck and pulls him closer. He puts his hand on her side and pulls away. Both of them panting. InuYasha rests his forehead on hers,

"Kagome-koi," he started, the name making her melt inside, "please stay by my side. You promised to always be by my side."

InuYasha looked into her eyes. Kagome couldn't believe she was going to do this. She nodded. He pull's her into a embrace. InuYasha relaxed more in her arms,

"Thank you Kagome."

She repeated what he said in her mind.

"Kagome-koi, please stay by my side."

Kagome laid her head on his chest. They sat down, just enjoying each others company. Soon, Kagome fell asleep. He smirked down at her, but it was soon taken over by a sad one.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "Kagome-koi."

**Next Day**

"Kagome," whispered InuYasha, shaking her gently, "wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open. Kagome winced at the dawn light. She looked into the amber eyes of InuYasha,

"What is it?"

"We're about to leave." he said.

She complained, pulling the red haori over her head and resting her head on the soft/warm grass,

"InuYasha! Come on! At least let me get a full eight hour sleep, some breakfeast and time to take a bath or something."

"Keh! No one's waiting on you wench!" he retorted, yanking the haori off of her and putting it on. "I let you sleep for eleven hours. I don't see how you're still asleep."

Kagome hugged her knees to her chest, "Hm."

"I'll get you an extra hour to eat and take your stupid bath. If you want to spend it sleeping then fine." he grumbled, walking away.

Kagome rolled onto her back and groaned. She opened her eyes and looked up at the dim sky. It has to be at least five in the morning. She must've went to sleep early if he's saying eleven hours. Kagome groaned again then sat up.

To tell anyone the truth, that was the best sleep she'd gotten in days. Kagome sat up and stretched,

"M'kay."

She pulled herself up and followed steps behind InuYasha.

**The Hut**

Kagome had started cooking and the smell woke the other three. InuYasha had told her they were like dead and refused to wake up. Miroku had even threatened to purify InuYasha if he kept trying to wake him up.

She laughed pretty hard at that. The smell of the breakfast was…amazing. NOTHING they'd smelt before. Shippo's mouth watered,

"K. Kagome…what is that you're cooking? It looks nothing like ramen."

"I decided to try something else." she shrugged. "Don't worry InuYasha. If you still want ramen…"

Kagome trialed off when she caught sight of everyone. They had saucer wide eyes and drooling. She sweat dropped. That idea was out. Kagome asked,

"Can someone go get me some water?"

"Shippo, go get the water." commanded InuYasha, wanting her to hurry and finish.

She glared at InuYasha and smiled at Shippo, "Would you please Shippo. I'll give you extra since you're helping me out."

InuYasha frowned and Shippo stuck his tongue at him. He looked at her as she cooked,

"Kagome-koi…can I have extra?"

"Nope, I don't think so." she said, though she couldn't help the way her heart jumped when he called her that.

Sango choked, "KOI!!"

"Got a problem with it?" he glared at them. "Mr. and Mrs. Hentai."

Sango choked again, "WHAT!?"

"Couldn't fool-AH!" yelled InuYasha.

Sango had begun choking InuYasha. Kagome laughed,

"Sango."

"Fine but say that again and I'll steal your food." she said, glaring, then drooling when another scent entered the air.

Miroku exclaimed, "Kagome! You're going to drive us all mad! The aroma of this food is unbelievable."

"Here's the wat-" came Shippo, but he tripped and it spilled all over the ground.

InuYasha glared at him, "You stupid runt! Look what you did!"

"InuYasha! Sit!" yelled Kagome, standing and rushing over to Shippo.

Of course, his face slammed into the ground hard. Leaving Sango and Miroku stifling laughs. Kagome helped Shippo up,

"Are you alright Shippo?"

"I'm sorry Kagome." he said, picking up the bucket.

Kagome smiled brightly, making him smile, "Don't worry about it. You sit-oops."

"Augh!" shouted InuYasha as he went flying down again.

Kagome took the bucket, "…while I take the bucket, okay?"

"I'll do it. I won't fall this time." he said, running off towards the river.

She sighed, watched him turn the corner, then walk back inside. Kagome put all the finished things aside and boiled the water when Shippo arrived. Everyone watched her pour the strange white stuff into the pot and watch it bubble.

Afterwards, she put these strange yellow squares into it and started stirring. It turned yellow and didn't smell that all appealing. She fixed everyone a plate and gave it to them. When everyone was ready to eat, they clapped their hands together, then ate.

Everyone, even InuYasha, made sounds of pure pleasure. The taste was crazy! The weird yellow stuff was delicious! Look's can be deceiving. Sango asked,

"What is this Kagome! It's amazing!"

"Well, it's American food. Their stuff is pretty good. That's bacon, sasuages, eggs, hash browns with onions, grits with cheese, and pancakes." she said. "Enjoy because you won't be having it for a while."

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo glared at InuYasha. He was to busy scarfing down his food to notice though.

**Minutes Later**

"I'm so full!" said Sango. "That was delicious! The best thing ever."

She nodded, "Yeah, don't expect to have it in a while though. The American stuff is so fatty."

(A/N: I'm American and no offense…but we ARE the fattiest country. Aren't we? Don't believe me? As my teachers say, "Look it up.")

"Hot spring Kagome?" asked Sango, gathering her things.

She nodded and stood, "Yeah. You guys should go on the other side and get cleaned up as well."

"Yeah, yeah." said InuYasha, walking out and looking up at the sky. "You guys got thirty minutes."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Not like you're going to barge over there demanding us to hurrying up. If you do, you won't live to see the tomorrow."

He waved her off and made off to the side he, Miroku, and Shippo bathed. Now that Shippo was older, he has to bath with the 'idiots' he calls them. They splitted.

**Girl's Side**

"This feels nice." sighed Kagome, her tense muscles relaxing.

Sango surfaced, "Kagome?"

"Yeah Sango?" she replied.

She asked, "Koi?"

"It…just happened. I think he knew I loved him and vice versa." explained Kagome. "It felt like we'd told each other that a million times already."

Sango smiled, "Weird but…I'm glad you guys are finally together."

"Ditto." smiled Kagome then giggling at Sango's glare.

She waved her comment off then smiled, "So…details."

"Ha…well," started Kagome, smiling.

**Boy's Side**

"So InuYasha," started Miroku, "you finally admitted your feelings to Kagome-sama?"

He huffed, "I'm not about to start explaining every detail to you like I know Sango and Kagome are."

"I asked not a thing." he said, raising his hands in defense.

InuYasha nodded then swam away. Shippo groaned,

"You guys are boring."

"I won't be surprised if you grow up and end up being gay." called InuYasha from afar.

He yelled back, "I'm telling Kagome!"

"Whatever!"

**Six O' Clock**

Everyone was cleaned, packed, and ready to go. They said their goodbyes to Kaede and left. Once they were far from the village, Kagome sighed heavily,

"So the forced journey begins."

**Please Review!**

**Meanings:**

**Koi: love, my love…**

**Sama: Come on! If you're a InuYasha fan you should know! It's a title given to a person respected. **

**Example: Kagome-sama**


	3. Where Our Love Takes Us

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

**Book One: Realities End**

Title: Ones Not Forgiven

Chapter Three: Where Our Love Takes Us

--

It was now sunset. There hadn't been any stopping, yelling, or complaining. Who could? InuYasha looked so serious and determined that the atmosphere of it affected everyone. All except Kagome, physically at least.

Mentally she told herself to be by his side. During all forms. She'd promised that three years ago. How could she have just forgot? That made her feel guilty.

"Kagome," mumbled Shippo, "how much longer? Where are we?"

It was near impossible for him to get tired. He _was_ demon. No sweat broke out on him as the sun heated the area. Unlike herself, Sango and Miroku. She swiped the sweat from her forehead and smacked her hair out of her face,

"I don't know Shippo."

He nodded and looked ahead. Kagome pulled her hair behind her, wishing she had brought a hair bow or something. It was the middle of August, and still hot from the summer. It wouldn't get cool until October.

Despite her being a equal strong miko as Kikyo, she was still human. Being human meant dehydration. She felt herself black out and stumble a bit. Shippo asked,

"Kagome, are you okay?"

Why was she so tired already? It's not like they'd been walking for days with no food or water. Kagome nodded towards Shippo and thought,

"_Still weak as ever. Sango and Miroku aren't even sweating as much as me._"

She thought for a second then reached her hand into her bag, grabbing something round. Kagome smiled at the big rubber band. She tied her hair back into a ponytail then huffed satisfied. Kagome was surprised when she saw InuYasha standing in front of her. He handed her a water bottle.

Kagome smiled and took it. She took off the top and started gulping it down. When she finished, they started walking again. Sango squinted at the path ahead,

"We're going into a village. Do we stop? It's almost sun down."

"Yeah." said InuYasha. "You humans need your sleep. Kagome's already about to pass out."

She glared, "No I'm not."

"Keh."

Shippo rolled his eyes.

**Village**

"Thanks a lot for letting us stay." thanked Kagome.

The village man smiled, only paying attention to Kagome, lost in her eyes,

"Don't mention a thing. Enjoy yourself."

"You can _leave_ now." snarled InuYasha, not liking how he was looking at Kagome.

He glared at InuYasha, muttered something, then left. Kagome took some ramen out her bag,

"I'll make the ramen."

Everyone helped her make the food and then cleaned up afterwards. When everyone finished, they discussed their position. Sango sighed,

"Kagome, how long will it take to find the jewels?"

"There's probably only two left to find. I'm positive and those that Naraku has. Since there's only two, it may take a while including we're going into every to direction. North, south, east and west." she answered.

InuYasha snorted, "If you expand your powers a bit you'll be able to find them in no time."

"Remind me NOT to train around you again." she hissed, crossing her arms.

Miroku stretched, "Well, if we plan on being fully energized tomorrow, better get some sleep."

Everyone nodded and got into their mats, except Kagome. Soon as everyone got comfortable, they were asleep. The only sound was Shippo's soft, audible snore. She watched him sleep, like a little baby. For some reason, she had this deep desire to keep Shippo close. Kagome thought,

"_Weird? What's 'not' weird nowadays._"

InuYasha looked at her. Wasn't long until she felt eyes on her and she looked towards InuYasha. He looked into her eyes and she looked into her eyes.

Kagome smiled,

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

He looked like he was in deep thought. Kagome crawled over to InuYasha,

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head. She rolled her eyes, took his hand, stood, and walked outside,

"Let's go for a walk."

InuYasha thought to himself, "_She's so beautiful…and mine._"

When they were out of the village, they sat under a tree. She sat beside him, running her finger over the lines on his palm. Kagome asked,

"InuYasha, what are you thinking."

"About you." he said. "What were you thinking…when you were looking at Shippo."

Kagome looked at him, "Just how cute he is when he sleeps. Just like a little baby. Also, how much I've grown to love him. Thing's have changed so much…"

His fingers felt the trail of fire as she ran traces over the lines. She suddenly stopped and whispered,

"…and still are."

"Kagome-koi." he whispered.

She looked up at him, absolutely loving it when called her that. InuYasha rested his forehead on hers. Silver and jet black mixing together. He continued,

"Nothing will change between you and me. Not Sango and Miroku. Not Shippo or Kirara. The only thing that will change is the fact Naraku will finally be dead."

"Do you promise?" she asked, looking into his amber eyes.

He kissed her and she kissed him back. Kagome pulled away abruptly and glared into his eyes,

"InuYasha, promise!"

He sighed, pulled away, then looked someplace besides at Kagome. She asked,

"You don't want to promise anything to me that you're not even sure of."

"I _know_ nothing will happen. There's no need for promises." retorted InuYasha.

She yelled, "You don't know anything!"

"I promised to protect you," he said, looking into his eyes, not even having to finish his sentence.

…_and you promised to be by my side._

Kagome looked down at his hand and ran her finger over his claw,

"I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"You can't avoid it." he said. "Less than a month, we're going to defeat Naraku."

Kagome asked, "What'll happen if you can't control yourself? Or if our plan backfires."

He wrapped his hand over hers. InuYasha had just been thinking about this in the hut. What if? He'll never get to show her how much he loves her. The desire he'd felt for her for years. To finally have her _belong_ to him.

For no one else can claim her. InuYasha wanted Kagome to leave a happy life. If he were to die, a piece of him would be left behind. He grabbed Kagome's chin gently and made her look up,

"Kagome-koi?"

"Yes InuYasha?" she asked.

He whispered, "Be my mate."

Everything froze. Kagome stared into his eyes with disbelief. This came out of nowhere. She finally caught her breath,

"You really want me to be your mate? InuYasha, we just got…together."

"I've loved you for a long time Kagome and I know you've felt the same way." he replied. "Please don't reject me."

Kagome's eyes softened, "I'd never reject you InuYasha."

"Will you be my mate?" he asked, feeling his instincts-though he's never done this before-take over slowly.

She nodded, "I want to be your mate InuYasha."

Kagome just couldn't resist. Tomorrow could be the last time she'd be kissed/hugged/touched by him. He captured her lips into a sweet, gentle kiss. Kagome fell back onto the soft, warm grass. She gave into the one feeling she knew was true: Love.

That and many more that had to do with it. Including sacrifice. She'd remember every touch and every word. InuYasha pulled away and kissed her neck,

"I love you Kagome."

"I love you," she replied, "InuYasha."

**The Hour Before Dawn**

"_You've finally arrived." said a deep, sinister voice._

_Kagome shivered as his she felt Naraku's presence. She searched the clearing, taking in her surroundings. It was a huge plain. Lush grass and very few trees. She almost felt at ease, that is until Lore stepped out from behind Naraku._

_Silver-blue caught silver. Everything went black and images of demon InuYasha exploded from the darkness. Then there, was a demonic laugh, and the feeling of something sliding up her leg. She felt violated. _

"_No!" cried Kagome._

_The true Kagome was just listening. Looking into blood red eyes as she heard herself cry out. The feeling of hands on her grew the more real she let out a ear-splitting scream as an unbearable pain shot through her. _

**Reality**

She opened her eyes, panting. Kagome looked around, the breeze of the coming dawn feeling her senses. The feeling of warm arms calmed her. She looked up to see InuYasha peacefully asleep. Never in months had she seen him sleep like that.

Kagome ran her hand down his cheek, not getting a stir out of him. She sat up, thankfully she had InuYasha's white haori shirt on, and pulled herself up. Kagome hurried out the hut, hugging the over-sized shirt to her bare body.

She jogged to the village, grabbed some clothes, then found a river near-by. Kagome sat her stuff on a boulder, along with InuYasha's top, then hurried into the water. Once under the cool water, she felt herself relax just a bit. Her tears fell but she couldn't feel them fall down her cheek.

Instead, it mixed with the freshwater. She thought,

"_What was that? Pain in dreams? Is this even reality anymore? Everything's coming to an end!_"

Kagome eventually ran out of air and resurfaced. She choked out a sob.

**With InuYasha**

He felt like something was missing. InuYasha snapped his eyes open and sat up fast. He looked around,

"Kagome!?"

He sniffed the air. Kagome's beautiful rose-smelling scent mixed with rain and the forest. Along with fresh water. InuYasha relaxed. She was bathing. He stretched, stood, grabbed his red haori and headed towards the river.

The closer he got, the more he smelt something like salt. Was she crying? InuYasha rushed into the clearing, to see Kagome dressed in a long sleeve kimono top, which was pale blue. Along with those black 'jeans' he'd told him about. She was brushing her wet hair.

InuYasha walked over to her,

"Kagome?"

She looked back at him, not a tear in sight. Kagome smiled and stood,

"Good morning Inu-koibito."

He smirked at what she called him. InuYasha walked over to her, pulled her towards him by her waist and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Kagome hid the pain within her and decided to enjoy her time with her mate.

Mate. That had a beautiful ring to it when it came to InuYasha. They soon pulled away. He looked down at her with that smirk still on his face,

"Next time wake me up before you leave to bathe."

"Don't start talking like Miroku." she teased, laying her head on his chest, all worries leaving her when he hugged her tighter.

InuYasha relaxed as well, "Thank you Kagome."

"Huh?" she replied, pulling away and looking up at him. "Why are you thanking me?"

He pecked her on the lips, "For accepting me."

Kagome smiled, "You're welcome. Do I get another kiss?"

"You can get a kiss anytime you want." he said, smirking.

She squealed when he swung her around and captured her lips into a passionate kiss. Kagome had never been so happy in her left, same goes for InuYasha. All his life he'd been rejected and shunned for what he was.

When he met Kikyo, he thought that all that would change. Though still, she wanted him to change. Into a human. That love didn't last. Then came Kagome. She accepted him for _all_ he was. The realization struck his heart and deepened the kiss even more. Getting a sigh from Kagome.

He pulled away but kissing her one last time. Kagome looked into his eyes,

"W. wow…."

"I love you Kagome-koi."

She shook out her daze and smiled, "I love you too InuYasha."

He hugged her to his chest, taking in her scent. Roses along with rain and the forest. Intoxicating. While he savored the feel of her in his arms, she thought,

"_Please, Kami, don't take him from me._"

**Later**

When they got back, InuYasha woke everyone up. They ate breakfast and bathed. Except Kagome, since she already had. It was then that Kagome realized the bite mark on her neck. Everyone congratulated them. Though Miroku ended up unconscious because of his _inappropriate_ comment.

They said their goodbyes and thanks to the villagers and set for the path. Shippo yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes,

"Are we going to be walking all day again InuYasha?"

"Nah," he said, "we'll take an hour break when the sun is high up."

Everyone except Kagome stopped walking. Sango, Miroku and Shippo said at the same time,

"Huh?"

"Meow?" meowed Kirara, cocking her head over to the left.

Kagome laughed, "He's not heartless you guys."

"Hm," said Miroku, "maybe it was because of the pleasurable night he had."

InuYasha stopped walking and turned towards Miroku with eyes that'd make anyone pee on themselves. He gulped, dropped his staff and ran. InuYasha chased him. They ran around Sango about five times.

Miroku jumped behind Kagome,

"No need to be violent InuYasha."

"Come here you perverted monk!" snarled InuYasha, reaching for him.

Kagome sighed, "InuYasha, calm down."

He crossed his arms and glared. Kagome turned towards Miroku, her eyes flashing,

"If you make another joke like that, I'll let Sango _and_ InuYasha take care of you. I'm sure she'd love to hear about what happened that day before I left for home."

"N. no need to do that Kagome-sama." stuttered Miroku, pale as snow, his eyes stuck on hers, and his voice, suddenly, became robotic.

Sango scrunched her eyebrows. Kagome glared harder,

"Don't make another comment like that."

"I won't make another comment like that." he said.

Kagome blinked, shaking her head. Miroku fell back onto the ground. InuYasha was staring, confused. Sango ran over to Miroku,

"Miroku! Are you alright?"

"What just happened?" he asked, taking her hand and standing.

Kagome blinked hard, "What just happened? Did I faint or something?"

"No," said Shippo, who was just as confused as everyone.

Sango looked at Kagome, "Uh…InuYasha?"

He shook his head in confusion, "I…don't know. Kagome, it wasn't that serious."

"I wasn't angry." she said, scratching her head then shrugging. "Whatever just happened, we're going to have to put it on hold. Not like we can go back miles to see Kaede."

Everyone looked at InuYasha. He rolled his eyes. When they looked away from him, he walked over to Miroku with concern in his eyes,

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine." he said.

InuYasha smirked, "Good!"

He whacked Miroku over the head and he fell unconscious. Kagome huffed loudly,

"InuYasha!"

"Oh just come on." said Sango, grabbing Miroku's collar and dragging him down the trail.

Everyone began to walk. Shippo blinked,

"Adult's just keep getting weirder…."

**Please Review!**

**I'd remember that **_**last event **_**if I were you! Has to do with **_**a lot **_**later in the story! Like, **_**WAY**_** later. Probably in like book three. hint, hint**

**Later days! **

**P.S: **

**Koi: love, my love**

**Koibito: lover, my lover, sweetheart**


	4. My True Intentions

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

A/N: I need more reviews guys!!

Also, sorry I'm late updating. I had to go somewhere and didn't get back until late.

**Book One: Realities End**

Title: Ones Not Forgiven

Chapter Four: My True Intentions

--

A week soon passed, they finally came to some sort of clearing. The stars twinkled above, adoring the moon.

"Well," started Miroku, "it's been a long _week. _We can finally get some rest."

Sango nodded in agreement, crawling into her mat. Everyone else did the same. Kagome smiled at InuYasha,

"Goodnight InuYasha."

He leaned over to her and kissed her forehead. Kagome hugged him. InuYasha hugged her back and took in her changed scent. Roses along with the rain and forest. He searched for something more but never found it. InuYasha sighed.

Kagome heard his sigh of irritation,

"Is something wrong InuYasha?"

"Nothing's wrong." he lied, smirking at her, giving her a peck on the lips. "Get some sleep."

Kagome searched his eyes carefully, "But-"

He put his fingers to her lips, "I'm alright. Stop being so stubborn and go to sleep."

"Fine." she sighed, laying down, getting comfortable. "You're going to sleep with me?"

InuYasha assured her, "I will."

She nodded then closed her eyes. InuYasha sat there for a while, caressing Kagome's cheek. Making the process of her getting tired speed up. Shippo, who lay in the corner with Kirara, snored softly. Blowing his red bangs toward and away from his face. He sensed it, they were all asleep. Deep in sleep.

InuYasha stood and walked outside. The warm wind rustled up his hair. He jumped on the top of the hut and sat down. Looking up at the sky. A half moon.

"_I'm starting to regret this._" he thought, feeling his heart clench at the thought on turning back on his little "plan"

What sick emotion in him made him do this? _Knowing._

"_So that's it huh?_" he thought. "_The ending of reality. No, not yet._"

His intentions were thoughtful, in _his_ mind. What would Kagome do if she found out? Is this like betraying her? InuYasha sighed heavily in irritation. Is this like betraying her?

InuYasha sighed heavily in irritation. It quickly left when he heard the whimper of his mate.

**Dream**

"_Should've listened." growled a deep husky voice._

_Kagome turned around and gasped, "--! What's going on!?"_

_She was grabbed by her hair and thrown to the hut floor. Kagome looked up at him with disbelief and confusion. The one, that stood above her, kicked her in her side. Kagome was quick to guard herself from injury. Earning a bruise to her arm._

_The demon took both her wrist with one hand and pinned them above her head,_

"_There's no use in--. What happens now will not matter tomorrow."_

"_What are you doing!?" shrieked Kagome, as he put his hand on her leg. "NO!"_

_The demons rough hands went up her skirt, his finger touching places it shouldn't. Kagome sobbed,_

"_Please don't do this--, you were never like this before!"_

"_It's all your --. (rest of this sentence is blank.)" _

_Kagome screamed in royal pain as his claws sliced her side. He lifted her shirt and sucked at the blood with pure lust. Still touching where he shouldn't. This was all wrong!? Why!?_

_She whimpered, "Please…think about--."_

"_Shut up!" he growled, yanking all her under clothing off. "Like I care about (the rest is blanked out)."_

_Complete terror tore through her, "N.no…please…what changed you. Where's the--that--?"_

"_Gone. Along--." _

_She paled as she felt--. Kagome thrashed around,_

"_No! No! No!"_

_The demon frowned, "Yes, and you'll suffer--!"_

_Then he did the unimaginable. Sending a wave of extreme pain and emotions rippling through her. Her scream didn't phase the demon who was doing this to her. A new emotion entered as coldness took over her, _

"_AHH!" _

_Pure pain, regret and hate released her heart._

_**End Dream**_

Kagome shot up, soaked from the sweating she'd been doing. Above her was InuYasha, concern in his eyes. They were in the forest. She'd started screaming, making InuYasha having to pick her up and go into the forest before she waked the others.

"Kagome!"

The dream was fuzzy but _there_. _Why_ couldn't she remember!? _Why_ must all this happen when something so beautiful _just_ happened between her and her mate. Mate. Something unexpected sparked through her as InuYasha tried to wake her from her trance. Was it longing? Desire? Or something that was being _cast_ upon her?

She didn't care. All she wanted was his comfort. Kagome pushed Inuyasha to the ground. On top of him, staring down at him with wanting eyes. Before he could say anything, she smashed her lips onto his. InuYasha was shocked, working to keep up with her heated, lustful pace. Kagome roamed his chest, wanting to feel him bare.

InuYasha flipped so that he was on top. He took her shoulders and pulled away, panting,

"What's gotten into you Kagome? Did you have a dream-"

"Do you love me?" she interrupted, her arms wrapped around his torso.

He was confused, "Of course I do. More than reality itself."

"You'll always be there? Through everything? You'll never hurt me would you?" she asked, ignoring the warning bells.

He squeezed her shoulders, as if gripping onto _something_ inside,

"I'll always be there, for you Kagome. Through all forms. Through everything…I'll never hurt you."

"Oh InuYasha!" she exclaimed, kissing his throat.

He felt his instinct awaken within him, "Kagome-koi."

Kagome was tired of waiting. She kissed him hard and fierce. Neither planning on pulling away for a while. She undid his shirt and he did the same to her. Both just wanting each other. More than ever.

**Next Day**

Kagome's head rested on InuYasha's chest as dawn broke in the sky.

"_It wasn't him in my dream, it just couldn't be. It wasn't InuYasha. It was…it was…someone else._"

She hugged her haori closer to them both, closing her eyes. Listening to the forest animals wake. Kagome listened as InuYasha's heart beat. So normal. Nothing demonic about it. She let out a long sigh and sat up.

Time for a bath, she thought to herself. Kagome looked around, to see her yellow bag against the tree not far from them. She raised an eyebrow. He must've got it while she was asleep. Kagome stood, walked over to the bag, and grabbed some clothing.

She found a river not past twenty steps away. Quietly, she bathed herself. Not quiet enough though. InuYasha woke, not feeling his mate beside him. He looked around frantically.

"Kagome!?"

"I'm over here InuYasha!" she called.

He stood and walked to where he heard her voice. Kagome looked back at him,

"Don't think anything perverted."

InuYasha rolled his eyes and leaned against a tree. She smiled at him and continued to wash herself. He thought,

"_I have to wait until she finishes._"

InuYasha clenched his fist anxious. After a while, Kagome was finally finished and dried herself. Then getting dressed and walking over to him. Immediately, he pulled Kagome into his arms. She asked,

"InuYasha? What's wrong?"

He took in her scent. _Looking_ for a scent. Roses the rain and forest. There was a certain spice to it though.

"_Finally._" he thought, hugging her tighter.

Kagome relaxed, "InuYasha…."

"I love you Kagome-koi." he whispered, kissing her neck.

She couldn't help the shiver that rippled up her back, "I love you too InuYasha-koibIto."

InuYasha let out a sigh of satisfaction.

**On The Trail**

"Where were you two in the morning? We could've been gone hours ago." said Shippo, yawning then stretching.

InuYasha glared, "Shut up yah runt. I say when it's time to go."

Shippo looked back at InuYasha, a huge smile on his face. This confused him, making him stop walking. Kagome ran into his back,

"What you stop for?"

"What are you looking at me like that for?" he grumbled, ignoring Kagome's complaining.

Shippo shrugged, smiled, then looked around. He crossed his arms, almost looking like he was mimicking InuYasha's little -cool cross your arms- move. Sango and Miroku were whispering something, causing Sango to giggle. InuYasha yelled,

"What's so funny!"

"Nothing, nothing!" they yelled in unison, looking anywhere but at him.

Kagome squealed, "AW!"

She ran over to Shippo and hugging him. He complained,

"Kagome!"

"Do you-

He shushed her, "Shh!"

"What are you all rambling on about!" he yelled, hating not knowing things.

A deep voice came, "I finally find the two that will ruin the present time."

InuYasha growled then yanked his sword out and turning around. He backed up towards Kagome,

"Stay behind me."

"I want to help!" said Shippo, his hands glowing a green color.

He glared, yet confused, at Shippo, "What runt!?"

Shippo started running towards the demon. Kagome screamed after him,

"Shippo! NO! Come back! InuYasha!! Please stop him!"

The demon's eyes turned blood red. Flaming with anger. He looked human. Long blood red hair and red eyes. The original color was silver. As Shippo approached him, he transformed. InuYasha ran after Shippo, soon as the demon attacked.

He grabbed Shippo, hugged him to himself, and took the blow to his back. Kagome gasped,

"InuYasha!"

"Silence!" spat the man.

The breeze stopped blowing, no one could move. They were all frozen in their place. He returned to his former self,

"I suppose I'm a bit late but this all can be prevented…still. Hanyou, break your bond with that girl and your fate won't see sorrow."

"Gr." he growled. "What are you talking about! Who are you!"

The man walked towards InuYasha, touched his shoulder, making him rise,

"I am Faisal. The wise judge between life and death. Night and day. Hate and love. If you don't follow, shall I say right from wrong? Yes and no?"

"I'm no slow you bastard!" spat InuYasha, hating the sounding of his voice, it was dripping sarcasm.

Faisal smirked, "You have a very short-temper, hanyou. This may be a complete waste of time."

"What do you want with me!?"

He looked back at Kagome, "Not just you."

Faisal pointed at Kagome and signaled for her to come forward. She, unwillingly, came forth. She stood beside InuYasha. Shippo stood in front of InuYasha. Unable to speak or move.

He took a deep breath and began,

"Your future, I have seen, and if you do not think your actions over…you both will see the unseen. Nothing will heal your hearts. Not even being with each other."

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

InuYasha frowned, his heart beating faster, hoping he wouldn't mention his plan,

"Just because you have some freak powers. Doesn't make you see the future."

"Very well," he said, sighing, "I was told not to argue. If you don't believe me, I will take my leave. You, girl, do what you are told. At least _that_ will make thing's the least bit tragic."

Faisal looked down at Shippo. He said, in a broken voice,

"You've been warned."

He snapped and vanished. Everyone collapsed. Breathing heavily, their lungs on fire. When they recovered, InuYasha scowled Shippo,

"Are you trying to get yourself killed!"

"I was just trying to help!" he yelled back, crossing his arms.

InuYasha glared, his eyes burning, "No one asked for your help."

Hmph! Idiot." he retorted, turning away.

A vein popped out of InuYasha's head. He raised his fist and whacked Shippo over the head. He whined,

"Ow!"

"Some _tough-guy_ you are." grumbled InuYasha, dusting off his hands. "Let's go."

Shippo glared after InuYasha. Kagome giggled and caught up with InuYasha. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow,

"No sit?"

"You're so oblivious InuYasha." said Kagome, stepping away.

A rock crashed into his head. InuYasha fell forward,

"Ow!"

He looked back at saw Shippo, sticking his tongue at him. InuYasha shot up,

"You'll pay for that! Come here!"

Shippo started yelling and running around the clearing. InuYasha was on his trail. Sango sighed,

"This isn't anything new."

"I, for once, have to disagree Sango." said Miroku, smiling widely at the scene.

**Please Review! There was A LOT of indications of what will be happening later in the story! Bet none of you can guess! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! - (Enjoy the not-tragic moments while you can. hint, hint) **

**Promise to update tomorrow!! Sorry for the long wait! One word: SCHOOL! **


	5. Soul Mirrors

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

A/N: I had to use WordPad...-sigh-...my sister doesn't have Microsoft Works on her computer. If anythig is wrong with the page, I'm sorry.

**Book One: Realities End**

Title: Ones Not Forgiven

Chapter Five: Soul Mirrors

--

Time passed on and two more weeks went by. InuYasha was just announceing what he smelt,

"There's a village nearby, if we wake early enough...we'll get there before the sun comes out."

"That's to early!" complained Shippo, his head bobbing as he tried to fight sleep.

He snorted, "Stop complaining."

"You guys should go to sleep, we got another long day ahead of us." she said in between yawns.

Sango fought the urge to yawn as well, "You look really tired Kagome."

"You look sleepier than me." replied Kagome, laying her head in InuYasha's lap.

She shook her head, "No you look sleepier."

"You both are the _sleepiest_ of the group." said Miroku, stopping their mini-argument.

They shrugged. Sango sunk deeper into her cot, her eyes closing slowly. Kagome was already deep into her sleep. Shippo rubbed his eyes,

"Their acting weird."

"They aren't the only one." grumbled InuYasha, looking at Shippo with accusing eyes.

He turned red, looking guilty. Shippo replied,

"Must be talking about Miroku."

"I resent that." he retorted to Shippo's answer.

Shippo got into his own mat and turned away from them. InuYasha could sense Shippo's sadness and this brought confusion to him. For some reason he felt guilty, making his ears drop a bit. Miroku raised an eyebrow,

"Is something the matter InuYasha?"

"Nothing." he said gruffly, leaning against the wall. "Get some sleep."

He nodded then got into his mat, falling asleep minutes later. Kagome mumbled in her sleep,

"You're so oblivious InuYasha."

His eyes went slit and she smiled. Kagome reached up and rubbed his ears. InuYasha felt himself relax at her touch. When she stop, he knew she was asleep. He took her hand from his head and put it at her side.

**Next Day; 4 A.M. **

"It's to early!" whined Kagome, Sango and Shippo.

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "I heard you three the last ten million times. We're almost there."

"Why exactly are we _stopping_ at the village InuYasha? We pass at least one village every two days. Non-st-OW!"

InuYasha stopped in his tracks and looked back. Kagome and Sango were glaring at him. Shippo was shaking his head, muttering idiot. Miroku pouted at Sango, who had chunked a rock at his head,

"Why do you abuse me so my dearest?"

"Don't give him any ideas!" yelled Sango, waving her fist in his face.

InuYasha rolled his eyes for what seemed like the billionth time, "We're stopping at this village because I smell Lore's scent all over it. I'm giving you guys some time to sleep while I ask some of the villagers--

"You can't roam around the village online!" exclaimed Kagome, trotting over to him.

He frowned, "I don't need you protecting me."

"You're so selfish InuYasha!" said Kagome. "I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about the villagers. Someone could get hurt."

Shippo and Miroku started cracking up. He glared at Kagome while she smiled in triumph. Knowing she just kicked a dent into his ego. Instead of insulting her like usual, he snorted. Miroku cocked his head to the side. Where was the yelling and insulting? He'd have to consult InuYasha about his behavior. Obviously, he knew more about everyone's behavior then he, himself, did.

After a while of silence. InuYasha started walking down the path again,

"Let's go. I'm only giving you all five hours to sleep longer. You waste time, I'm not going to feel sorry for you."

"Of _course_ you won't InuYasha." said Kagome, walking beside Sango.

Miroku asked, "Do you mind I join you in your little...interrogation mission?"

"Aren't you tired?" he asked.

Miroku shook his head, "I had all the sleep I needed. Which is why I don't understand why the girls are so tired."

"Hm." said InuYasha, taking a deep breath, then glancing over at Miroku.

He asked, "What?"

"Nothing." he said, groaning mentally.

Miroku looked back, "Shippo will you be joining us?"

"I'll pass." he said, not looking up from the ground.

Miroku looked at him concerned, "Is something wrong?"

"No."

He wasn't convinced, "Are you su-

"No!" he yelled, marched back towards Kagome and Sango; walking behind them.

InuYasha and Miroku exchanged looks. They reverted their looks to the cave before them as they walked on. Kagome called,

"What's that? Is it the only way through?"

He didn't answer, only growled, and grabbed onto his sword. An old man stood in front of the cave, leaning against the side of the entrance. He had short, spikey silver-gray hair, along with blue eyes full of knowledge. Despite his age, he was built. Muscles and all. He didn't look older than fifty-seven.

InuYasha growled,

"What is this? Who are you?"

"What bring's a half breed to these lands?" he asked in a gruff voice.

Kagome glared, "Hey-

"Stay out of this Kagome." said InuYasha, not so much as glancing back at her.

The man looked at Kagome, "You're-

"Who are you!" spat InuYasha, blocking his view of Kagome. "What is this place?"

He frowned at InuYasha, "I am Vadim and this is the cave of Soul Mirrors."

"Soul Mirrors?" repeated everyone except InuYasha.

He asked, "What is it?"

"When you look into the mirror, these magical mirrors show your future. That is _if_ you have one." he explained. "Now, tell me. What are your names?"

InuYasha glared, "Why do you need to know that?"

"Why did you need to know mine?" he asked, his eyes blazing as they looked into his.

Miroku stepped forward, "We do not wish any violence."

"Your names?" he said, looking Miroku up and down.

Miroku nodded, "I am Miroku. This is InuYasha, Sango, Kagome, Kirara, and Shippo."

"So her names Kagome?" the man said.

This pissed InuYasha off, "Bastard! Why do you need to know her name?"

"She bares the same eyes as..." he couldn't finish.

Everyone looked at Kagome. Shippo, Sango, Miroku and InuYasha said in unison,

"Lore."

Shippo exclaimed, "Why didn't we notice that before!"

"What are you talking about? Same eyes?" asked Kagome, looking into everyones eyes, then stopping and staring only at InuYasha. "InuYasha?"

He sensed her fear and was immediately at her side, "Kagome, don't worry about it, you're nothing similar to her."

InuYasha glared at Vadim, his eyes daring him to say otherwise. Vadim put his hand up in defense,

"I don't argue with you there. She's nothing like Lore. She's pure, I can see...well pure mentally and _somewhat_ physically."

Kagome turned red and looked down. He continued,

"Lore...she's not pure. She once was...then she discovered she had those powers. Lore became hungry and killed anyone she could. It was like she had the desire to kill."

Hungry? Kagome swallowed and clenched her hand into a fist. She relaxed only a bit when InuYasha hugged her to his side. He glared at the man once again. Vadim's eyes grew wide,

"You two are mated?"

"How'd you know?" asked InuYasha, sounding sarcastic.

Vadim clenched the silver half heart around his neck. His eyes filled with sadness,

"Such a horrible future you two will have."

"I'm getting sick of all this future stuff! Can we go through the cave or not!" spat InuYasha.

Kagome whispered, "InuYasha, calm down."

He took a deep breath. Vadim sighed,

"You may. I warn you, that bond between you two...is dangerous for you both. Break it and you won't see sorrow. Your mate can also live in harmony with-

"Did that Faisal guy send you to say the same thing he did!" interrupted InuYasha, cutting him off before he could finish.

Vadim was shocked, "Faisal? You've seen Faisal, the wise judger. If HE has come to warn you, then you are in grave danger. No one ever see's him unless-

InuYasha ignored him, took Kagome's hand, and talked towards the ave. Kagome protested,

"InuYasha, maybe we should let him talk."

"Keh!" he snorted. "I ain't about to listen to some old guy babbling nonsense."

She frowned, "But he sounds serious InuYasha!"

"Do as you're told." said Vadim as they passed by him, he catched Kagome's eye, deep sadness and concern in his eyes.

She mumbled, "Why? What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on." said InuYasha, stopping the man from speaking.

Sango and Miroku qucikly followed behind. Leaving Shippo standing before Vadim. He looked at Shippo with even sadder eyes,

"Don't keep your feelings bottled up inside. Tell him before it's to late."

Shippo paled then hurried after the others. Vadim looked after them then looking up at the dawn sky,

"Priestess Midoriko, for once...grant those not pure. For once."

The sky rumbled as a response.

**Inside The Cave Of Soul Mirrors**

"Wow..." said Kagome as the came across the glistening mirrors.

They WERE mirrors. Actual modern mirrors, except the frame were made out of crystals. Kagome looked into the mirror. She felt a warm sensation shot through her. If felt like a calm flame was inside her. Kagome began to feel coldness slowly take over the warm sensation. What she saw was fog and a woman standing in it. Something in her arms, and by what little she could see...the woman was talking.

Yelling. It was getting closer. Kagome felt herself zone out. the yelling becoming more clear. She didn't see InuYasha coming over to her.

_Don't go into the village! Don't you dare! If you do--_

"Kagome." said InuYasha, snapping her out the image.

Before she snapped out of it, she saw to familiar red eyes. She jumped and swung towards InuYasha, looking up into his amber eyes. He asked,

"Are you alright? What did you see?"

"N.nothing." she mumbled.

Kagome hugged herself and walked over towards Sango. InuYasha was confused. He looked into mirror. He saw himself, tears were coming down his face, blood was all over him. Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Kirara, and Shippo all flashed in the mirror. The picture faded to him sitting in the dark. A scar on his face. Red, lustful eyes.

He snapped out of it when he heard yelling. InuYasha blinked harder, looking around. Sango was screaming hentai. Kagome shook her head then looked at InuYasha. Her eyes filled with concern. She walked over to him,

"What's wrong InuYasha?"

"Why you asking that? There isn't anything wrong with me." he replied, looking down at her confused.

Kagome reached up and touched his cheeked. She brought her hand back. It was wet. His eyes widened and he touched his face. Indeed he'd been crying. Kagome and InuYasha met each others eyes. She whispered,

"What did you see?"

He wiped his face with his haori sleeve. InuYasha shook his head,

"It was nothing. Let's go."

"But InuYasha." said Kagome, taking his hand.

He turned back toward her, "I don't want to talk about it."

Kagome searched his amber eyes.Her imagination took the best of her. In her mind those eyes were red and she looked away,

"Fine."

She took her hand from his and walked towards the exit. The others soon followed. Miroku looked pale, as if he'd just seen a ghost. Sango looked confused. Shippo looked sad. What exactly had everyone seen? They all walked in silence as they entered the village.

**Please Review! I got over 230 hits and only 16 reviews...please, please, please review!! Though I must admit, thats still good for 4 chapters...**


	6. Wisdom Star

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

**Book One: Realities End**

Title: Ones Not Forgiven

Chapter Six: Wisdom Star

--

"Enjoy your stay." said the woman, then making her leave.

Sango asked, "When are you two leaving?"

"Now." said InuYasha, looking at Kagome and walking out the hut.

She stood from her spot and followed. Sango looked over at Miroku,

"What _exactly_ do you two plan to do?"

"Ask around about Lore. That man, Vadim, seemed to know her very well. If he lives in this village, I predict others know Lore as well." he replied.

She looked up into his eyes, "Miroku, what did you see in the mirror?"

"I prefer to not talk about it Sango." he said, taking her hand and kissing it. "There's nothing to worry about."

Sango sighed, "I don't think you're right this time Miroku."

Shippo looked at Miroku and Sango. Seeing their fear and confusion. He looked over at Kirara then out where Kagome and InuYasha left.

**With Kagome and InuYasha**

"InuYasha, wait." said Kagome, taking his hand.

He turned toward her, "What is it Kagome?"

"When are you coming back?" she asked, not helping but feel a little awkward looking into his amber eyes.

Every time she did, she'd think of those red ones. Those blood-wanting eyes. He answered,

"I don't know, probably at sunset."

"Promise you won't get upset if someone doesn't tell you what you want." she said, crossing her arms.

InuYasha snorted, "Why would I do that?"

"You _always_ do something like that. Smacking them over the head and whatnot." she said, giving him a _and you know it_ look. "Promise."

He rolled his eyes, "Promise."

"Be careful. I have a feeling Naraku was here not to long ago." she said, looking over toward a few damaged huts.

InuYasha pulled Kagome into his arms, "Don't worry about me."

"You know I can't do that." she said, relaxing in his arms.

InuYasha pulled away. She got on her tip-toes and kissed InuYasha on the lips. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer; deepening the kiss. Soon as they pulled away Miroku came out, with Sango standing at the door.

He looked down into her eyes,

"Stay here, don't go anywhere when I'm gone."

Kagome could only smile at the way he sounded. So overprotective. She nodded and he pulled away. Sango, Kagome, Shippo and Kirara watched them leave.

**Late In the Afternoon**

It'd been quiet between them. A lot had begun going through their minds as they gathered information. Miroku broke the silence,

"InuYasha, did you see anything in the mirror."

"Did you?" he asked, not glancing back at the monk.

Miroku nodded, "I did. It was very disturbing."

"What did you see?" asked InuYasha.

He paled, "Shippo, Sango and Kirara…they were….were…."

"Spit it out monk!" grumbled InuYasha.

He finished his sentence, "They were dead."

"Dead?" he repeated. "It was just a stupid mirror. What you saw wasn't real."

Miroku ignored what he said, "You were a demon, then I heard Kagome screaming."

InuYasha didn't respond. He continued,

"Sango…she was…pregnant. As was-

InuYasha stopped walking and Miroku looked at his back. He was shaking, his fist clenched so hard blood seeped out. Miroku asked,

"If I didn't think any of this could come true, I wouldn't of told you."

"So what Miroku!?" yelled InuYasha, turning around and growling. "You think I'm the one that did it in your stupid vision!? Whatever you saw wasn't real!"

He replied, "Faisal-

"Some guy with powers, that goes around telling people their _futures_." he interrupted, still shaking in rage. "NONE of that could have happened!"

Miroku made a face that shocked InuYasha out of rage, he frowned deeply,

"How would you know? You're the one telling Kagome you'll remember her when you become a demon. Whose telling the future now InuYasha?"

"I've stopped myself from hurting her before-

He cut him off, "What about when Kaguya used her mirror. You _couldn't_ stop yourself. All you wanted to do was kill InuYasha."

"This is the jewel I'm using! I'm not getting cursed by some crazy lady with a mirror!" retorted InuYasha, defending himself. "I'm not going to hurt anyone."

Miroku's face relaxed back to it's normal serious look. He searched Inuyasha's eyes then sighed,

"I trust you InuYasha. We've traveled for a long time. I'll take your word for it."

"You better or I'll beat you into a pulp." said InuYasha, crossing his arms, turning back to the trail and marching onward.

He shook his head and followed. They passed by two women arguing. Miroku smiled widely and stepped forward,

"Ladies, ladies. No need for violence."

"No, you're-what? AH! Demon!" screamed one girl when they saw InuYasha.

The girl hid behind the other. The one hiding had short blond hair and big blue eyes. The other had waist long blood red hair and blue eyes. She looked at the _demon_ then at Miroku,

"What are you doing in our village? If you're attacking, I'm not going to go easy on you."

"Keh! As if you can harm m-DOW!" yelped InuYasha.

The girl stomped over to him and punched him on the head. She started picking up fist sized rock's and chunking them at him. Miroku put his hand up,

"We come in peace."

She paused her throwing and looked at Miroku. The girl behind her squeaked out,

"Then why are you here?"

"We've come to ask of Lore." he answered, ignoring InuYasha's growling and cursing.

The red-head dropped her rocks and paled, "L. lore? Why? Is she returning?"

"I don't think so. She's joined a man known as Naraku. He's very powerful. If this Lore stays with him much longer, they may become undefeatable." explained Miroku.

The blond stepped out, "Why aren't you asking her mother?"

"We need all the information we need. If you'd take us to her mother, that'd be very helpful."

The red-head frowned, "She's not in good shape right now. Lore tried to kill her when the village was attacked by those two women."

"Please explain what happened."

She nodded, "First. I'm Aimi and this is my cousin Maki."

"You are?" said Maki, smiling weakly.

Miroku introduced, "I'm Miroku and that's InuYasha."

"Sounds familiar." said Maki. "Hey I've heard of you! Aimi, remember when we were in the south. The village women were talking about when a group came looking for jewels or something?"

Aimi looked confused, "No, I-AH! PERVERT!"

She whirled around and punched Miroku square in the jaw. He went flying back, falling into a pond. InuYasha sighed and shook his head,

"Never learn."

"Know what!" exclaimed Maki, grabbing InuYasha's ears, her face extremely close to his. "Your ears are so cute!"

He pushed her away, "Hey! Wench! Keep your hands off me!"

"Don't be that way." she said. "I just want to touch your ears."

InuYasha crossed his arms, "Touch my ears again and I'll throw you in that pond with the monk."

"You're so feisty." she said, then smiling. "You're kind of cute."

He glared, "You're starting to piss me off."

"Maki, leaving the guy along." sighed Aimi. "Someone with that face, obviously, would be taken. So are you with another…one of your kind."

Miroku's voice came, "Actually, he's mated to a human."

"Who told you to tell them anything!" exclaimed InuYasha, glaring at his companion.

Maki looked shocked, "You're mated to a human? Wow. I never thought a demon would-

"Half demon." corrected Miroku.

InuYasha glared at Miroku, who grinned innocently. Aimi blinked,

"Half? So you're half human? Well, that shouldn't be a shocker. If he was a pure demon, he'd rather kill a human than be mates with them."

"It can happen." said Maki.

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever. Take us to her mother."

"This way." said Aimi, leading the way.

When InuYasha passed by Miroku, he elbowed him back into the water. Miroku sighed,

"That wasn't very nice InuYasha."

"Serves you right." grumbled InuYasha.

**Back At The Hut**

"Is something wrong Shippo?" asked Kagome, seeing the sadness playing around in the boy's eyes.

Sango nodded, "Yeah, you haven't been acting like yourself."

"Nothing." he said, looking down at the floor.

Kagome asked, "Why don't you just tell InuYasha?"

"He doesn't feel the same way." replied Shippo, resting his chin in his hand.

Sango asked, "How do you know that?"

"I don't know." he grumbled, sighing.

Kagome reassured, "If you tell him, I'm sure you'll be amazed."

He didn't respond. Sango asked,

"Um, Kagome?"

"Yeah?" she looked over at Sango.

Sango asked, "Did you see something in the mirror?"

"Yeah," she nodded, hesitant, "did you?"

Sango nodded, "Yeah…it was…horrible."

"What did you see?" asked Kagome, hiding the fear in her voice perfectly.

She explained, "I was running behind you, then I remember this very painful pain going through me. Kagome, I was…pregnant. So were you. My vision got fuzzy, I looked down and saw blood coating my hand. It was hard. Miroku and Shippo, they were trying to fight the demons.

"They were killed…I…died. It seemed so real."

"I'm sure it wasn't true Sango." said Kagome, pale. "InuYasha said not to worrying about that stuff."

Her heart rate sped up at the pregnant part. Kagome felt light-headed,

"_Can I--_"

Her mates mark began pulsing. InuYasha felt her fear. Kagome took a deep breath, closed her eyes and calmed herself own before someone ended up getting hurt. Due to InuYasha running like wild horse to get her. The thought would've made her smile if the situation wasn't so tense.

Sango asked,

"Kagome, what did you see?"

"Myself." she answered.

Sango repeated, "Yourself?"

Shippo had turned pale when Sango told what she saw. He began shaking, but no one noticed. Kagome nodded,

"I was in a thick fog, holding something. Screaming. She…I…was screaming at myself. Sounds confusing but it happened. I, she told me to not go into the village. I don't get it.

"What village? Why not?"

"Shippo?" said Sango, looking over to him.

He looked up, "I saw the same thing, Sango. I was trying to help Miroku then everything went black. I remember a blurry vision and…and-"

Kagome walked over to him and hugged him. She shook her head towards Sango,

"I'm sure those mirrors were cursed. Just like what Kaguya did. Remember Shippo?"

He nodded against her shoulder, relaxing a bit. While he relaxed, Kagome only became more worried and scared. Sango asked,

"One more thing…did InuYasha see anything?"

"Yeah." she nodded, hugging Shippo tighter to her. "He was crying."

Sango repeated, "Crying? That's not like InuYasha to show his tears. There's only one reason he'd cry."

Kagome looked at Sango and she looked back. Shippo was stiff now. Once again, her mates mark began pulsing. More urgent then before. Sango saw the look on her face,

"Better calm down before InuYasha runs in here swinging Tetsusaiga."

Kagome smiled, taking a deep breathing and rubbing the mark on her neck.

**During Their Journey To Lore's Mother's Hut**

"That was unnecessary InuYasha." grumbled Miroku, squeezing the water out his clothing.

Aimi crossed her arms, "As was your groping, letch!"

"Excuse my cursed hand, it tends to roam on it's own." said Miroku, bowing in apology.

She snorted, "Cursed…right."

InuYasha rolled his eyes. Maki asked, walking beside InuYasha,

"Did you guys pass through the Soul Mirror Cave?"

"Yeah, why?" asked InuYasha, raising his eyebrow at her.

She smiled, "Why'd you see?"

"None of your business." he replied gruffly, turning his head away.

Miroku grin fell as he remembered the mirrors. Aimi looked at InuYasha then Miroku. She sighed,

"Mustn't of been very good if you're looking like that."

"You don't know what you're talking about so shut up." glared InuYasha, clenching his fist.

She didn't look fazed, "Was it about your lover?"

InuYasha glared at her hard before turning away. Maki skipped over to Aimi and said in a low voice,

"Father always said demon with human equaled horrible."

"What was that!" exploded InuYasha, his eyes flashing.

Miroku ran in front of InuYasha as he took a step, "InuYasha, calm down."

"Well, it's true." said Aimi, turning around and looking into InuYasha's eyes. "Where exactly are _your_ parents?"

Miroku turned toward her, not looking that all amused, "Can you please take us to Lore's mother."

InuYasha glared but it immediately changed to worry. He frowned then sniffed the air. Miroku asked,

"What is it InuYasha?"

"Kagome…." he said.

Miroku asked, "Is something going on-

"Stupid." he grumbled. "She think's to much."

Miroku's worried expression melted as did InuYasha's, "No matter how much she tell's herself, she hasn't changed that much."

"Are you two going to stand there and keep babbling or are you going to follow us?" called Aimi from a distance.

They caught up with the two and walked in silence. Not to long later did he feel the strong pressure of his mates fear and worry. InuYasha knew she was just thinking over something-like she always did-that'd bother her. Though he had to fight the feeling to take off running to her.

The pressure was unbearable. He stopped walking and growled. Miroku stopped and looked back at him confused,

"InuYasha?"

Just when he was about to run back toward the center of the village the pressure was replaced by a warm feeling. He relaxed,

"_What are you thinking about that's got you so worried Kagome_."

(A/N: Kagome has a mates mark on her neck and since she's only human she couldn't give him a mates mark back. I mean like a bite in the neck. BUT she was still able to make a scar on his neck. It's at the base of shoulder and a little down his arm. It is visible to everyone. The wound was deep enough to make it a mark. So there. Just telling you what I left out in a other chapter.)

InuYasha put his hand on his left shoulder, the warmth doubled. He relaxed even more,

"Nothing, let's go."

**Lore's Mother's Hut**

"Rika!? Can we come in?" called Maki from outside the hut.

A feminine voice responded, "Yes Maki! Come in!"

The four went inside. Inside was a red-haired with blue eyes. She looked a lot like Lore but her eyes were more like…Kagome's. InuYasha, mentally, frowned at that. Rika looked at InuYasha,

"More guest? Well…take a seat."

"No screaming demon?" asked InuYasha, a bit surprised.

She smiled brightly, "You don't look demonic to me."

Everyone took a seat. Her right arm was bandaged and she had a few cuts on her other arm. She also had a cut on her cheek. Rika sat down as well,

"What can I help you with?"

"Rika," started Aimi cautiously, "they need information on Lore."

Her smile fell, "Why?"

Miroku explained what had happened and about Naraku. Tears were in her eyes by time he finished,

"I can't help you."

"What! Why not!" exploded InuYasha, trying not to waver because of her tears.

She stood, "Get out of my hut right now! I don't want to know anything! The child I gave birth to is dead! She's gone, do you understand!? Now leave!"

InuYasha snorted, turned, then left. Miroku grabbed his staff and stood,

"Sorry to disturb you."

Maki chased after them and grabbed Inuyasha's arm,

"Lore was the wisdom of our village. She knew a lot for a little kid. We called her wisdom star. Don't underestimate nor over calculate her. She'll outsmart you either way."

InuYasha looked at her and saw she was sorry. He nodded. Maki smiled,

"Hope to see you around."

She stroked his ear before taking off. InuYasha glared after her. Miroku laughed and kept laughing.

"What are you laughing monk! Wait up!"

For the rest of that day, they got information from the villagers. It wasn't much, but also enough.

**Nightfall**

InuYasha and Miroku quietly made their way back through the village. Soon as it got pitch black out, he began to feel to the desire to be with Kagome and vice versa. The hut soon came into view. When they walked in, Sango was laughing. Kagome was pale and frowning.

Shippo was covering his ears. InuYasha plopped down beside Kagome,

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." said Shippo and Kagome.

Sango laughed a little harder, holding her side. Miroku sat beside Sango, his staff leaning against the wall,

"If Sango's laughing this hard, it's obviously something."

"She's just being cruel." said Shippo, corssing his arms.

Kagome looked like she was in a daze, then shook her head and smacking herself in the forehead. Sango fell over into Miroku's lap laughing. Tears started falling out her eyes and she complained about not breathing. Shippo pointed an accusing finger at Kagome,

"You just did it!"

"I did not! I was thinking completely positive!" exclaimed Kagome, covering her red face.

Shippo jumped up and started screaming, "Girls are weird!"

"Shippo I didn't do anything!" complained Kagome, her hands still covering her face.

Sango turned and muffled her laughs by sticking her head in Miroku's chest. He once again raised an eyebrow,

"What is it? I want to know what's so funny?"

"I'm never, never, never ever talking to you two about ANYTHING again!" exclaimed Shippo, crossing his arms.

Sango coughed out, "Oh! Oh! I got another one! What about smiling like a human being?"

Kagome and Shippo looked at InuYasha. Sango busted into another fit of laughter. Shippo shook his head and frowned. Kagome laughed. He got angry,

"What's so funny and why are you two staring at me!?"

"Ahaha!" laughed Sango, coughing in the middle. "Being a gentlemen? Ahahahaha! My side! I can't wait for you to-

Kagome leaped across the room. Miroku ended up squashed to the wall. Sango laughed as Kagome smashed her hand over her mouth. InuYasha glared,

"Kagome, what's going on?"

"We're just joking around, seriously."

Kagome removed her hand and glared at Sango. She looked over at Shippo,

"You don't wish that. Okay? You _really_ don't want that Shippo. Take it back or I'll die laughing."

"I don't take it back!" he said.

That did it, Sango had to run outside and puke from laughing so hard. Kagome looked at Shippo then InuYasha,

"Aw man."

"What!? Why do you keep glancing at me let I grew another head!" yelled InuYasha.

Shippo looked at InuYasha, as though observing him. He glared at him,

"What you looking at runt!?"

"Nothing much." he said.

InuYasha turned red, "You're going to get it for that!"

"AHAHAHA!" came Sango's voice from outside.

Kagome stood up soon as InuYasha, "InuYasha calm down! He didn't mean it! Right Shippo!?"

"Yep!" said Shippo, smiling widely. "I meant it one-hundred percent!"

InuYasha walked around Kagome and started after Shippo, "Why you!"

Shippo ducked under InuYasha's arms and ran out the hut. InuYasha chased after him, overreacting as always. Sango came back in, saw Miroku's speechless, confused face then started laughing again. Miroku asked,

"Now that our violent friend is gone. Can I know what's so funny?"

"Shippo said he wants to be just like InuYasha." grumbled Kagome. "That's really, really bad."

Sango giggled, "Before that, we were talking about what would be the weirdest thing for InuYasha to do. That smiling like a human-being thing just didn't look right in my head."

"I want the old Shippo back!" cried Kagome, covering her face and grieving over her lost.

Miroku asked, "I don't know how InuYasha became a role model to him, but this was sort of expected."

"Yeah." sighed Kagome. "It's really cute though. InuYasha's so oblivious that he'll never find out unless someone tells him. Shippo's so shy, he's not going to get around to doing it anytime soon."

Sango suggested, "Well, you can always give him hints. Shippo said he didn't want us to tell him because he wanted to do it himself. It won't hurt to help out a bit."

"InuYasha's clueless. Good luck with that." said Miroku bluntly.

Sango looked at him then frowned, she growled out, "Miroku."

"Y. yes Sango?" he said, not knowing the reason for her anger.

She glared, "Why do you have a bruise on your jaw."

"InuYasha punched me." he said.

Kagome frowned, "Why'd he do that?"

"I wouldn't tell him what a village man told me about Lore." said Miroku slowly.

Kagome stood, "InuYasha!"

"Why are you looking at me like that!?" came InuYasha's voice.

She disappeared out the door and all the two heard was a loud,

"I thought I told you not to hurt anyone! You promised!"

"What are you talking about--

Kagome cut him off, "SIT!"

Miroku bit his lip. Sango stood and stormed outside, rolling up her sleeve. He jumped up and hurried after her,

"S. sango? Don't you think he got his punishment? There's no need for-"

"How'd you like if I start punching you more often InuYasha!" yelled Sango, whacking him over the head when he stood up, making him fall over again.

InuYasha rubbed his head and yelled up at them, "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?"

Shippo stuck out from behind Kirara, blinking, confused. Kagome yelled,

"You promised not to hurt anyone!"

"I didn't hurt ANYONE!" he yelled back, jumping up and glaring at her.

She pointed at Miroku's face, "Miroku said you punched him! He was just joking with you! You're so-"

"WHAT!?" he yelled. "I didn't punch him! He groped that girl and she punched him! If you don't believe me, I'll take you to her right now!"

It got really quiet. Kagome's face softened to calm. Sango's eyes were hidden by her bangs. InuYasha glared over at Miroku, deadly growl began coming from him. Shippo called,

"Miroku, I think you should run."

"Good idea." he said, clenching onto his staff-that he was _sure_ to grab-then took off running.

Sango ripped off her village clothing to reveal her battle outfit, "MIROKU! YOU FLIRTING CHEAT!"

"This sounds awfully familiar!" yelled Miroku, dodging her fist as she swung.

Sango swung again, "You should be use to it!"

Both Sango and Kagome were attacking Miroku. InuYasha just smirked and watched,

"Serves you right."

**Please Review! Also, I'm SO SORRY that I didn't update last week. My internet was off and I keep getting distracted! I made this extra long! Sorry again.**

**From here on out, Shippo is 10. I got something mixed up. I thought wikipedia said was 5 years old when the group got together. Actually he was 7. So 7 + 3 years 10!**


	7. Encounter With A Similar

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

A/N: Hey everyone. For more _information_ on this story. You can visit my journal on The Muse Bunny website. You'll actually get more _hints_ then you'll get from me here. The website is:

www. themusebunny. Proboards105. Com

No spaces or capital letters! Anyway, when you get there scroll down until you see Journals. Click on it, then go to all the D's. Find DarkShadow. Click on that and you have access to my journal. While you're there, you should sign up. The website is really fun! -

**Book One: Realities End**

Title: Ones Not Forgiven

Chapter Seven: Encounter With A Similar

--

August out and September in. They'd been traveling for about four weeks now and no jewel has been found. So it was dawn and they were leaving their campsite. InuYasha looked at Kagome, expecting her to exclaim she sensed a jewel shard. He was getting annoyed and impatient.

Kagome sensed someone glaring and looked over at InuYasha,

"What?"

"Have you even been using your spiritual powers?" he asked, frowning.

Kagome glared, "Thought you didn't want me to use my powers."

It got real quiet. Miroku, who still had faint bruises from his attack, Sango, Kirara and Shippo stopped walking. He glared harder,

"I said the freaky red power!"

"You should've been more specific!" exclaimed Kagome, glaring back now.

InuYasha looked at Kagome falsely astonished, "That power must've fried your brain too because I thought you weren't the type to make something like that slip past you."

"Keep testing me InuYasha and I'll S-I-T you until you're ten feet under!"

He snorted, "Whatever. Just expandify your powers."

"You idiot," glared Kagome, "there's no such thing as _expandify_."

InuYasha glared back, "Would you just do it already!"

She huffed and sat down on a patch of grass. Kagome sat her bow and arrow down then closed her eyes. Everyone else waited silently. They felt a strong aura pass over them all. About five minutes later, Kagome stood up,

"It's a little far away."

InuYasha caught Kagome when she stumbled a bit. She looked confused,

"That only happens when I use to red spiritual powers."

Kagome looked up at InuYasha and he looked away. Looking guilty. She raised a eye,

"InuYasha--"

"Get on my back." he said. "If we pick up our pace we'll get there faster."

Kagome grabbed her bow and arrow. She then climbed onto his back. Sango and Shippo hopped onto the transformed Kirara. They all took off, Miroku on InuYasha's tail.

**A Bit Into The West**

"Where is it?" he asked, sitting Kagome down she had yelled for them all the stop.

She slid off and pointed at a bird's nest, "In there. One of them."

"Got it!" said InuYasha jumping up into the tree and searching for it in the bird's nest.

Then Sang gasped, "Naraku!"

"InuYasha! Watch out!" screamed Kagome.

InuYasha grabbed the jewel just when the tree was sliced in half. He saw it falling towards Kagome and gaped in horror,

"KAGOME!"

Shippo ran towards Kagome and tackled her out the way. It hit the ground with a loud crash. InuYasha landed and ran towards her,

"Kagome! Are you alright!"

"Na-ra-ku." growled Kagome, a faint red engulfing her.

Shippo helped Kagome up, "InuYasha?"

"Kagome, calm down." whispered InuYasha, looking over her for wounds.

She had a pretty bad scar on her arms. Kagome hugged her wounded arm to herself. InuYasha became panicked and smelt her scent. He relaxed when he smelt that familiar spicy scent, nothing different about it. InuYasha turned around, his eyes flashing red,

"Naraku, you bastard!"

"It's been a while," started Naraku, "wench."

Naraku completely ignored InuYasha and stared at Kagome. She frowned. InuYasha grabbed at his sword. Then another voice came, a teenage female, Kagome's age,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Out stepped a grown Lore. Waist long red hair and those familiar blue-silver eyes. She looked into InuYasha's eyes and a deadly growl came from him. Kagome stepped in front of InuYasha and got the attention of Lore. The weather dropped fast. It was so cold, that everyone could see their breath.

InuYasha's growling ceased and he fell to his knees. Clenching at his heart. Lore frowned at Kagome,

"I don't like her. She immune to my powers."

"That's what I thought." said Naraku. "Guess it was good I had another plan."

The more Kagome looked into her eyes, the more she felt her strongest power surfacing. Lore smirked,

"She can't stop it from coming can you? Well then…."

Her smirk grew and got in a couch like position. The red completely engulfed her, making the wind pick up. Kagome's hair flew around her face. InuYasha was blown back a few steps away from her,

"Damn it all."

"InuYasha! What's wrong with Kagome!?" exclaimed Shippo.

He stood, "Kagome! Calm down! Don't let her overpower you! Kagome!"

The more he called out the her, something more seemed to happen. Naraku began laughing. Everyone gasped as they saw her regular nails become claw-like. Naraku's laughter seemed to dim and he glared. Lore let out a ear-splitting scream.

Kagome's red power was engulfed by the blue. All the red seemed to go toward Lore, making her scream even louder. Lore screamed out,

"What is that! Make it stop!"

The _grown_ Lore became her normal age again. Kagome clenched at her stomach, fell down and threw up. The normal temp. returned. Naraku glared then it lifted into a smirk,

"Foolish half breed. You've made the worse mistake of your life."

"What's that suppose to mean!" growled out InuYasha as Sango rushed over to Kagome.

He replied as miasma surrounded him and Lore, "What I've done is going to make your _plans_ become a lot harder to accomplish."

They then vanished. When InuYasha was sure he was gone, he got up and ran over to Kagome. He took her in his arms and yelled,

"Kagome! Are you alright!?"

"Inu--" she couldn't finish, everything went black."

**Later…**

"Why did the blue power engulf her like that?" asked Sango. "It was like it was banishing the red power or something."

A old woman came in, "It did."

They'd found a nearby village and luckily it had a healer. Everyone felt the pang. Kaede was missed. Miroku asked,

"She no longer bares the red spiritual power?"

"No, she does not." said the woman known as Iku. "What happened, to tell you the truth, was a very special moment."

InuYasha began to get fidgety as the woman talked. She looked at him,

"You know, do you not?"

"Know what?" asked everyone at once, taking their attention away from the sleep Kagome.

He looked down at the floor. Kagome whimpered in her sleep and the question was _briefly_ forgotten. InuYasha stood and went over to her side,

"Kagome? Are you alright?"

"InuYasha?" she mumbled, opening her eye. "What happened?"

"We're not sure." he said, hoping no one turn their attention back to their previous discussion.

Kagome sighed heavily, "I don't feel so good."

"I'll take you to get some air. You've been asleep all day." he said, picking her up bridal style. "We'll be back in a while."

Everyone watched them leave into the darkness. Iku asked,

"Would you like me to tell you what he's obviously avoiding?"

"Yes!" they all said.

**In The Forest**

He leaned against a tree with Kagome's back against his chest. InuYasha had his arms circled around her and held her tightly to him. Kagome leaned into his warmth,

"InuYasha, I didn't mean to use it."

"It's okay Kagome, as long as you're alright." he said.

She looked up at the starry sky, "It's weird. I didn't use the other spiritual. It just came."

"I'm sure you did it without knowing you did." replied InuYasha, knowing the real truth, making him smirk.

He kissed the mark on her shoulder. Kagome relaxed from her thoughts and nodded,

"Yeah, you're right."

"I love you Kagome." whispered InuYasha, wanting her to know and remember that.

She smiled, "I love you too."

Kagome turned in his lap and kissed him.

**Naraku's Hide-Out**

Lore washed the blood from her hands, a huge smirk on her face. Naraku sat in a dark corner, watching her with those sinister red eyes. She'd returned to the older form of herself. Once all the blood was gone, she sat in front of Naraku.

Kagura and Kanna stood close by. He asked,

"Did you do as I said?"

"Died." said Lore, smirking. "Brutally."

Naraku nodded, "Good. Kagura, take it to him. Kanna, find him and tell him what I told you."

They nodded and left. When they were gone, Naraku turned back to Lore. Her hand lit up, bright red,

"I've gotten more power. That girl's power was banished from her body, but how?"

"All will be revealed soon enough." said Naraku, looking smug.

**Meanwhile**

Kagura sat the dead body by a tree. She looked back at Kanna,

"Now."

Kanna walked over to the path and made her way up it. Kagura looked down at the bloody thing and frowned. She snatched a feather from her ear and vanished. Meanwhile, Kanna found who she needed to and told him what Naraku exactly told her.

He reacted…unlike she thought. Luckily she was a puppet, so when she was attacked…it wasn't what he wanted. The person broke into a sprint, finding the body. He fell to his knees and let out a deadly growl.

**Please Review! Sorry it was so short! So what do you think Naraku did? Remember to visit my journal on The Muse Bunny!**

**Also, PLEASE REVIEW! I got like three reviews for the last chapter. Although that's good, I just wish I had more. So if you haven't reviewed, please do! Or…no next chapter.**

**Sorry, had to do it. I know SOME PEOPLE aren't reviewing. I really hate to do something like that, but if you don't review…I'm going to treat you how you're doing me. Read no review. Then I type but no update. **


	8. Coldness

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

**Book One: Realities End**

Title: Ones Not Forgiven

Chapter Eight: Coldness

--

After that day, Kagome expanded her powers so she could sense the other. It was very far away, deep within the west. It'd take at least a month to find it.

_Oh yeah InuYasha…it's going to take a month to get the jewels AND defeat Naraku._

It was now the beginning of October. Everything seemed to get all gray and gloomy. Everyone was still asleep, the clouds got grayer and grayer as the hours passed. Dawn had been up for two hours now.

Miroku and Sango were _unusually _close to each other. They claimed since it was getting cold, they'd need the _body heat_. Shippo slept against Kirara, and Kagome cuddled with InuYasha by a tree.

Everything was so comfortable, until Kagome-in her sleep-felt a wave of nausea take over her. This caused her to wake up. She scrambled to her feet and found a nearby bush and puked. This, surprisingly, didn't wake InuYasha.

When she finished emptying whatever was in her stomach, she groggily went through her bag. Finding her toothbrush. Kagome found a river a little down the trail from their campsite. She brushed her teeth and laid on her back. Looking up at the dawn sky, which began to rumble faintly.

She took a deep breath, smelling the rain coming. It began to make her drowsy and she dozed off.

**About Thirty Minutes Later**

InuYasha, deep in sleep, began to have nightmares. They were horrifying. When the most horrifying image settled into his brain, he shot up,

"Kagome!"

He looked around. Everyone was still asleep. He looked around but didn't see Kagome anywhere. InuYasha jumped to his feet, sniffed the air and followed the faint scent. As always, she was at the river.

He felt anger consume him,

"Kagome!"

She was asleep. InuYasha scoffed and knelt beside her. He shook her shoulder softly. Kagome mumbled,

"What?"

"Wake up." he said.

She didn't respond. InuYasha glared, dipped his hand into the icy cold water and splashed her face. Kagome opened her eyes and smacked his hand,

"Knock it off! What's your problem!"

"You could've gotten hurt sleeping right here! Stop walking around like this is a safe place!" he yelled back.

Kagome yelled, "You don't have to yell, it's not a big deal!"

"It is if you're slaughtered in your sleep!" he yelled.

She took on that calm face but inside she was boiling. Kagome wanted to sit him so bad,

"Whatever you say InuYasha."

"Would you stop making that face, it's annoying!" yelled InuYasha.

She asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Why are you hiding how you really feel!?" he yelled. "Just because you're a little older doesn't mean you have to change."

Kagome looked away, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I miss the Kagome that showed her feelings and wasn't afraid too." he said in a calmer voice.

She looked over at him, "InuYasha…."

"Why are you changing?" he asked.

Kagome sighed, "I'm just trying to stay out the way. Every time I let my _feelings_ get the best of me, something bad happens. Like when we first admitted our feelings to each other. I hurt you."

"Kagome, don't worry about this stuff. I love you. I love protecting you and comforting you." he said in that tone that always made her relax until it felt like she was melting.

She smiled, almost shyly, "Are you sure? I always thought it was annoying."

"Yeah, you're annoying when I'm trying to protect you but won't let me. For instance, walking out here by yourself and then going to sleep." he said.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Fine. I promise to act like myself again."

"Good." he said. "Why'd you come out here anyway?"

Her expression became confused, "Well, I got sick and threw up. That's weird…don't know why. I've been-

"We should get back." he interrupted, pulling her up with him.

Kagome glared at him, "What are you not telling me InuYasha?"

"You probably ate something raw last night or something." he said, taking her hand and picking up his speed.

She frowned, "We didn't even have anything that can _**be**_ raw! InuYasha, tell me!"

He didn't respond. Kagome grabbed his hair, getting a yelp from him. She walked in front of him and yelled,

"InuYasha! Tell me!"

"I don't…." he trailed off when he saw tears beginning to fall down her face.

_What a nice day to tell her to stop hiding her feelings._

He thought that then sighed. InuYasha pulled Kagome into a hug. She sobbed into his chest,

"Why are you hiding stuff from me InuYasha?"

Since the day he knew Kagome, he knew she was a thinker. If she thought over why she was having such mood swings, the answer was right there. She wasn't stupid, he knew that. One hundred percent. InuYasha sighed, not knowing what to do.

Kagome's sobs subsided and she thought,

"_Why am I crying? I feel so…overwhelmed--_"

"Kagome, are you alright?" asked InuYasha, silencing her thoughts.

She looked up, "Y. yeah…I-"

"Get your hands off my woman mutt!" came a familiar voice.

Neither of them had sensed him coming. Kagome pulled away from InuYasha and looked over at him,

"Kouga? What are you doing here?"

"I came to…." he trailed off when the wind blew and he caught Kagome's scent. "You're mates with _HIM_!?"

InuYasha stepped in front of Kagome, "Yeah! Got a problem with it!?"

"I'm going to smash your face you!" yelled Kouga, taking a step forward.

Kagome yelled from beside InuYasha, "Stop! Kouga please stop!"

His face took on confusion. Kouga took in another, more concentrated, breath. He glared,

"You mutt! You got her pregnant!"

Everything went downhill. She yelled in a high pitch voice,

"What!"

"Wow, you actually went that low? He didn't even tell you did he Kagome?" asked Kouga.

InuYasha was frozen in place. Kagome stormed in front of InuYasha and made him look her in the eyes,

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? WHY WERE YOU HIDING IT FROM ME! WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING INUYASHA!?"

He tried to look away, but she had a firm grip on his hair. Kagome searched his eyes and her hands slipped to her side,

"Y. you planned to get me pregnant so if you died I'd have…."

"Kagome, let me explain." he said, taking her hand.

Kagome yanked her hand away, her voice cracking, "Y. you bastard!"

She backed away from him, shaking her head before turning around and running back to the camp. Kouga grabbed Kagome's hand when she passed by him,

"Kagome-

"Get your hands off me Kouga." she said in a deadly calm voice.

His expression changed, almost unsure, then he let her go. Kagome ran back to the campsite. They heard Sango yell what was wrong with her. Sango's calling and Kagome's crying became faint. Kouga turned back to InuYasha,

"You're lucky I respect demon mating traditions because if I weren't…Kagome would be mine."

He growled, "Kouga, stay away from my mate or I'll kill you!"

"You better take care of her or I'll be the one killing you." growled Kouga, his eyes flashing with hate, almost sinister like. "Don't think I won't be back, mutt."

InuYasha growled as he left, really not liking the look he gave him. He ran back to the campsite to see Sango and Kagome missing. Miroku asked,

"What happened?"

"She found out." he hesitated.

He frowned, "What did you do?"

"Kagome's pregnant." admitted InuYasha.

Miroku gaped at her, "You didn't tell her? Did you already know?"

"No and yes." he answered, plopping onto the ground and sighing.

Miroku was quiet for a minute, then asked, "What are you planning InuYasha?"

"Why would I be planning anything!" he yelled, glaring at his companion.

He sighed and shook his head, "If you weren't planning anything, why would you have kept this away from Kagome?"

"Fine!" yelled InuYasha. "Maybe I was planning something."

He asked, "That'd be?"

InuYashed explained, "No matter how much I tell myself I'm going to make it out that battle, I have my doubts. I was thinking if I'd die, at least a piece of me would be left behind. She'll be at least happy with our pup in her time."

"InuYasha." sighed Miroku, shaking his head. "How do you know if she was ready for this or not? You just forced something on her, that's very selfish thinking you were doing. First you tell her you're going to be alright and you weren't going to die. Next you have her pregnant because you're not _sure_ you'll live."

InuYasha felt guilty. He didn't want to _force_ anything on Kagome. He didn't think of it that way and groaned. Shippo looked at InuYasha then Miroku. He was sort of shocked.

Miroku hesitantly asked,

"Is there more that you were planning?"

The hanyou looked at the monk. He was no longer hesitant,

"Sango is too. You think you could fool me about your relationship with her? I'm half _demon_…idiot."

"WHAT!"

**Sango and Kagome**

"Kagome, calm down, it's okay." said Sango, stopping her from flinging herself into the well.

She sobbed into Sango's shoulder, "Why would he do something like that to me? He said he wasn't going to die…that everything would be okay."

If Kagome wasn't so hurt, she'd pound InuYasha. As time passed, Kagome had become Sango's sister. Her little sister. Seeing her hurt really angered her.

"I know what he did was wrong, very wrong because he didn't ask you if you were ready for this. Though, he _was_ thinking of you Kagome. Just being uncertain." suggested Sango, pulling away and wiping her tears with her palm.

She sniffed, "I can't live without him Sango. Why won't he let us help him? T. that's why he didn't want to promise me everything will be alright. He wasn't sure."

"He's trying to protect you Kagome." said Sango, as angry as she was for InuYasha…she couldn't have her hating him for trying to bring her protection and happiness.

Kagome whispered, "Not just me but all of us. His family."

They shared a look. It was true, they were his family. Sango smiled and nodded. Kagome gaped,

"Why are you crying!"

"I don't know!" she exclaimed, wiping at her eyes. "Why would he want to do that for us? I mean Shippo, Miroku, Kirara and I. We're just friends."

Kagome scowled, "That's not true. Just because he doesn't show it doesn't mean he doesn't think of you guys as family."

"Guess you're right." said Sango.

She smiled, "I know I'm right. He admitted he missed you and Miroku fighting when you'd left off to your village."

"Really?" she asked.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah. It was actually just him and Shippo. I had left home for a day."

"Know how InuYasha always sulks when you're gone?" asked Sango, getting nod. "I use to think of him, at first, as a stalker. Kind of funny now."

Kagome laughed, "Well it is sort of like stalking someone. Or harassing."

"Even better of a word!" laughed Sango.

Just when everything seemed right. They heard Miroku yell,

"**WHAT!**"

"Oh boy, better go see what Miroku sounds so shocked for." said Sango, standing and helping Kagome up.

Kagome sighed, "Even though he did it for _us_, I can't help but feel hurt."

"I understand. Deal with it whatever way you want." she replied. "I say he should've talked to you before deciding _on his own_ to get you pregnant."

She hugged herself as a icy cold wind blew. They walked into the clearing to see Miroku trying to strangle InuYasha. InuYasha growled,

"Get off me you crazy monk!"

"You're kidding!?" he repeated it about ten times.

InuYasha through him off, "No, I'm not!"

"What's going on?" asked Sango, loud and clear.

Miroku looked at Sango and let out a crazed laughed. Kagome raised an eyebrow, but stood a little behind Sango. Not looking at InuYasha. He pranced over towards Sango, picked her up by the waist and swung her around. When he put her down, she glared,

"What's your problem!?"

"InuYasha's been hiding something else! Tell her InuYasha!" exclaimed Miroku, sounding like child that's had to much candy.

He crossed his arms and stood, "You tell her."

"Spit it out one of you!" she yelled, balling her fist.

Miroku smiled, "You're pregnant!"

Sango paled. Kagome winced and muttered,

"Busted."

She looked at InuYasha then Kagome. Sango grabbed Miroku's hand and yanked him further into the forest. Everyone watched them go. Shippo stood and cackled,

"Let's go spy on the Kirara."

She meowed and followed Shippo. Kagome called,

"Shippo-!"

"Just let him go." said InuYasha.

She didn't finish her sentence. Kagome glared down at the ground. She didn't know what to do! Be pissed or happy that he was thinking of me…and everyone else.

"_He still shouldn't of lied! Isn't that apart of being mates? Speaking the truth? He could've talked to me about this before he decided it. I just might've agreed…or not. How can he expect me to raise our pup without him there…not that I wouldn't but…seeing the resemblance would cause me only pain each day. _

"_Does he __**know**__ he's going to die or something. H. he can't die! He can't! I won't let him!"_

Tears slipped down her cheeks. InuYasha whispered,

"Kagome, please don't cry."

She hugged herself again as another gush of wind blew. InuYasha walked over to him, took his kimono around her. She hugged it to her and asked,

"InuYasha…please don't leave me."

He hugged her. Burying his face in her shoulder. Kagome laid her head onto his chest, listening to his heart. She hugged the red kimono top to her, savoring the scent of InuYasha. He whispered to her,

"I'm sorry if I hurt you Kagome, I should've talked to you first."

"I can't live without you." she whispered back.

InuYasha sighed, tickling her neck with his breath, "Yes you can, for you me, you have to try Kagome. For the pup."

She felt the hot tears cloud her vision and she buried her face into his shirt. InuYasha smoothed back her hair then resting his head on hers. She whispered,

"I love you InuYasha. You can't die. You can't."

"I love you too Kagome-koi, and I'll stay here with. I'll fight with all my strength for you." he said. "I promise."

Kagome nodded and hugged him tightly. They stood like that for a long while. When they pulled away Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo arrived back. Kagome looked at InuYasha with sad eyes. He sighed, hating when she got this way.

Sango asked,

"Kagome are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." she said, putting on that fake smile that everyone could see through by now. "We better get going right? Look's like it's going to storm."

InuYasha looked up, "Yeah, we better find a village before the storm hits."

They ate a quick breakfast and hit the road. The sky rumbled, signaling a horrible storm, maybe something even more.

**Please Review! Also, my journal has been updated! Things for chapter 9 and 10 will be up tonight!! Later! -**


	9. Nightmare In Person and Addition

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

A/N: Okay! Here's what's happening. Last chapter only got two reviews and I got thirty-three hits. What's up with that? Look, reviewing is VERY simple. Go to the box on the left bottom hand side of the page. Click GO and just review. Simple as that. Like I've said many times before, if I don't get 4/5/6 reviews each chapter, there will be no update. The only reason I updated is because my friend said that 33 reviews is a lot for only 8 chapters. Yeah, I agree, so I'm updating. I'm a REALLY nice person, and I hate talking mean towards people. How would you act if you find out people are reading your story and not reviewing. You'd be sort of biased. Trust me, you'd be a bit irritated. It's isn't fair for me to write something entertaining to you guys and you don't review. I work hard on these chapters and I expect SOME inspiration. AND just because I say I want a certain number of reviews doesn't mean when you see that many reviews, you shouldn't. I want you all to review. PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE!

Thank you to those that have reviewed. I really appreciate it.

**Also come to The Muse Bunny and check out my journal. A lot on my stories will be there. Especially this one. So go to:**

**www. Themusebunny. proboards105. Com**

**Do not capitalize the T at the beginning of the muse bunny. Also, NO SPACES!**

**Book One: Realities End**

Title: Ones Not Forgiven

Chapter Nine: Nightmare In Person and Addition

--

"The sky has gotten so dark." said Kagome, InuYasha's arm around her waist.

Miroku called from behind, "InuYasha, maybe we should find shelter before the storm."

"I know." he said, stopping. "Kagome, get on my back."

Before she could say anything, he took off his red haori and put it over her head. She got onto his back, not evening going to complain about the red haori. He yelled back to Miroku,

"Try to keep up!"

Miroku helped Sango onto Kirara. He nodded. Inuyasha sprinted forward, others on his tail. Kagome rested her head on InuYasha's back, his silver tresses flying above her head. As the sky rumbled, Kagome couldn't stop the uneasy feeling building in her.

"_Something bad is going to happen. I just know it is. Please InuYasha, stay with me._" she thought.

Kagome tightened her hold around InuYasha's neck. He sensed her fear and glanced back,

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." she mumbled.

InuYasha frowned, "You're lying. What's the matter?"

"This storm coming. It isn't like any other storm we've had. Something's causing it. I'm just a little scared." she explained, relaxing when she felt his lips against her hand on his neck.

He whispered back to her, loud enough for her ears only, "Kagome, don't worry. I'll protect you. I promise."

She nodded and rested her head on his back again. Not a fear inside her, well, there was still fear. Just not as intense as it use to be.

**An Hour Later**

Finally, after an hour long, Shippo called that a village was nearby. By then, rain had began pouring. Kagome had begun shaking violently when lightening lit their path. As her fear built by the second, InuYasha's speed picked up.

Not only him but Miroku and Kirara. Soon, they reached the gate of the village. A middle-aged man stood there. A spear in his hand. He stood under a covering leaning off the roof. The man was dry, unlike them. Kagome and Sango were more dry than the boys.

He pointed his spear at InuYasha and Kagome. InuYasha growled viciously, his eyes flashing red. Kagome whispered against his neck,

"InuYasha calm down."

"No demons allowed here!" he spat in a deep voice.

InuYasha calmed down but still glared at the man. He glared at InuYasha,

"If you don't leave I won't hesitate to use force."

"Like to see you try." glared InuYasha.

Kagome sighed from behind him. Miroku marched forward,

"You can't be so foul as to leave us standing out here!"

As the sky rumbled louder, Kagome's shaking got worse. InuYasha was getting worried about her and pissed at this guy. The man replied,

"Try me."

Miroku glanced over at Kagome, to see her shaking badly. InuYasha's bangs covered his bangs, a low glow of red evident. Kagome stammered out,

"I.InuYasha, please calm down."

"You three may pass." he pointed to Kagome, Sango and Miroku. "The other two have to leave. _**Now**_."

Kagome shook her head at him, "I'm not leaving them."

"Be reasonable." said Sango, coming up with a cover-from Kagome's bag-over her head.

Two other guys showed up at the guy. One glared at InuYasha, who was shaking in rage,

"Need some help Adair?"

"We're pregnant!" blurted Kagome and Sango at the same time, both had be thinking of something to do before Miroku and InuYasha jumped these dudes.

The man, Adair, immediately lowered his spear. He glared into Sango and Kagome's eyes. Searching for anything that'd show they were lying. He sighed,

"Jachai, go get Lady Cedany."

"Right." said the one that had spoken before.

He jogged off to the main hut. No longer, a man and a woman returned. She stopped beside Adair. Staring at Kagome then Sango. She nodded,

"Yes."

"Fine, show them to a hut Jachai." ordered Adair.

He frowned, "Why can't Gauvain take them? I don't want to die doing your orders."

Adair glared at him. He huffed then started walking towards the village. Everyone else followed. InuYasha's rage cooled, Kagome sighed in relief. They'd all been dead meat. Lady Cedany followed, get soaked in the rain.

**A Hut Near The Forest**

"Here yah go." he said before stalking off.

They got into the hut and sat down. Kagome took the haori from her head, but InuYasha pulled it around her,

"This should keep you warm."

Kagome noticed that her shaking hadn't stopped, but she didn't feel cold at all. Lady Cedany asked,

"Is there anything I can help you all with?"

"Wood." said Sango, smiling politely.

She nodded, "One of the men will bring it to you. Is that all?"

She looked at Kagome and InuYasha. Kagome felt InuYasha wrap his arm around her and pull her closer. She looked up at him to see him glaring at her. Lady Cedany bowed,

"Enjoy your stay."

She left. Not long after, a man brought wood inside and lit it for them. He left without a word spoken. InuYasha took of his wet shirt and pulled Kagome into his warm embrace; she still shook violently.

InuYasha asked,

"Kagome, are you cold or something?"

"No," she said, "I think something's bad is going to happen. I just started shaking…I don't know why."

Miroku rubbed his chin, "It seems like she's sensing a arua we cannot."

InuYasha watched as a man ordered other men around stuff. He waited for his cue,

"DEMON!"

He says and gets to his feet along with Miroku. He grabs his staff, kisses Sango briefly,

"I vow to return."

She turned red a little but nodded. Miroku headed out ahead of InuYasha. Sango grabbed her cover and went outside to watch what was happening. Shippo and Kirara as well. Kagome jumped to her feet,

"InuYasha!"

"Kagome, I'll be alright. It's probably just some puny demon." he said, taking her into his arms to calm her shaking.

He couldn't stop the thought of it being Naraku. Why else would she shake? Who could be stronger than Naraku at this moment? What if he _really_ didn't return?

"Kagome…"he said, pulling away.

Kagome heard the strangeness of his voice and looked up in confusion. He leaned down and captured her lips into a sweet kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him to her closely. Tears burned underneath her lids.

From a distance, he heard Miroku calling his name. He pulled away,

"I have to go Kagome. I'll be back."

"Let me help InuYasha!" she blurted.

He glared at her, "Don't you dare follow me Kagome!"

"What if it's Naraku!" she said, half sobbing.

InuYasha kissed her deeply one last time, "If I, me and Miroku, don't return. Live a happy life Kagome. With out pup. I love you."

"I love you too." she sobbed out.

He kissed her again then left the hut. InuYasha yelled to Shippo,

"Shippo!"

"Huh?" he said, looking over at InuYasha.

InuYasha replied, "Protect Kagome and Sango. Kirara you help."

She meowed. Shippo nodded firmly to him. InuYasha took off at that. Kagome ran outside and yelled,

"InuYasha!"

**On A Cliff; Plain**

"Miroku! Watch out!" called InuYasha, yanking out his sword.

Miroku did a back-flip, just barely missing the huge the tail of the huge serpent demon. He called back,

"Watch your back! The serpent demon brought an ally."

"Where are they!?" he called.

Miroku hit the demon with his staff along with a sutra, "Underground."

"Wind Scar!" yelled InuYasha, swinging his sword, sending the wind scar crashing into the huge demon.

The demon growled loudly, snapping its blood red eyes toward him. Many disgusting looking demon worms exploded from underground. Miroku called,

"Be careful, they spit out some type of acid and pois-ah!"

He fell back onto the ground as a hot chemical was spat onto his shoulder. InuYasha gaped,

"MIROKU!"

"INUYASHA!" called a familiar feminine voice.

InuYasha felt himself stop breathing as he turned towards the slope of the hill. There, about to get her head hacked off by a demon, was Kagome. His vision went pure red.

His claws and fangs sharpened. Like a razor. InuYasha ran blindly toward the huge demon, slicing him to bits. Along with his company. Soon they were all dead. Kagome scrambled to her feet and ran towards him with a smile-not caring he was transformed,

"InuYasha! You're alrigh-"

Before she could finish, Kagome felt a hand smack her hard across the face. She fell back, holding her cheek in pain. Kagome looked up at InuYasha with a bewildered look on her face. She then whimpered when she saw him glaring down at her with disgust,

"Inu…InuYasha?"

"You stupid wench!" he growled out in a husky way, stomping over to her and yanking her to her feet. "I told you to stay!"

The tear that escaped her stung the scar on her cheek, "I…I…"

"InuYasha!" called Miroku, rubbing at his eyes, trying to stop the dizziness.

He acted as though Miroku didn't exist, "I'm your mate and you're going to listen to me!"

"I'm sorry InuYasha." she whimpered. "I was really worried about you."

InuYasha growls. In a way, Kagome felt more guilty then she should be upset about all of this. Did it have to do with them being mated?

The storm roared loudly, making Kagome begin to shake once again. To make it the more violent, those red eyes. Tears spilled down her face. She repeated over and over in her head, well at least that's what she thought,

"It's not him. It's not him."

"What are you talking about?" he growled out.

Kagome's voice got louder. He glared but before he could do anything…. InuYasha sniffed the air, then pushed Kagome away as someone crashed into him. She looks up quick to see InuYasha pinned to the tree by Sesshomaru!?

He was growling at InuYasha, look of pure hate in his eyes. Kagome scrambled to her feet and ran over,

"Sesshomaru! Let him go!"

"Get back!" he growled, his usual straight silver hair now tangled by the storm.

Kagome grabbed his arm, "Let him go! Please! You're going to kill him!"

"Ka-Go-Me…."said InuYasha, his claws dug in Sesshomaru's arm. "Get back…now."

Tears blurred her vision and she screamed, "LET HIM GO!"

A blue light burst from him, knocking Sesshomaru away from InuYasha. It took much force and time to do so though. He skid to a halt and glared. Kagome caught InuYasha before he fell. She looked over at Sesshomaru to only a hazy silver, pure of hate, but why?.

She fell to the ground, holding InuYasha to her,

"What's going on?"

"Kagome!" came Sango's voice. "MIROKU!"

She hurried over to her lover, falling to her knees and crying into his chest. Many village men came running to help. Lady Cedany the last arriving. She looked at the path the man left then at InuYasha,

"So my vision was true."

**Please, please, PLEASE REVIEW!! Like I've said a million times already, if I don't get at least 4/5 or 6 reviews for each chapter. There will be no update. Very little information will be given for the next chapter in my journal. Though still enough to keep you all eager for me. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! JUST CLICK THE LITTLE BOX THAT SAYS **_**GO**_** ON THE BOTTOM LEFT HAND CORNER! SIMPLE AS THAT!! BYEZ! WILL UPDATE WHEN REVIEWED!!**


	10. Real War

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

**Book One: Realities End**

Title: Ones Not Forgiven

Chapter Ten: Real War

--

As InuYasha gained consciousness, he began to feel the pressure of pain. He winced, opening his eyes. The lightening in the hut was dim. Dawn? InuYasha sat up on his elbows, ignoring the burning sensation coursing through him.

"InuYasha!" came Shippo's excited voice. "You're awake!"

He blinked hard, "Shippo? What happened?"

InuYasha felt someone laying on his chest. He looked down to see Kagome. In a deep, peaceful sleep. Shippo started talking, not noticing he dazed out a bit,

"I…."

He looked a bit sad. InuYasha raised an eyebrow, about to ask what was wrong with him. Then Sango's not-so-happy voice came,

"The part where you run off making Kagome think you were going to die? Or the part you get attacked by Sesshomaru?"

"What?" he retorted. "Sesshomaru?"

She glared at him, "Yes, Sesshomaru."

"Why are you looking at me like that for?" he glared back.

Miroku spoke before Sango could start yelling at him, "You don't remember anything InuYasha?"

"All I remember is seeing Kagome…" he trailed, looking down at her. "Miroku, what happened? I want to know."

He took in a deep breath then sighed, showing his bandaged arm, "I got attacked by the serpent demon and then Kagome arrived. A demon was about to attack her and you transformed into a demon. You killed the demon, reason is to protect your mate.

"Then Kagome ran towards you, and…"

"What?" he asked, feeling panicked. "Tell me Miroku."

Sango answered, "You slapped Kagome."

He paled. Before anything else could be spoken, Kagome stirred. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, then looked over at InuYasha. He paled even more when he saw the red scar on her cheek."

"InuYasha! You're finally awake!" she exclaimed, nearly tackling him to the floor with a hug.

InuYasha winced and she quickly pulled. Kagome giggled nervously,

"I'm sorry, it's just that you haven't woken up in two days. I was getting worried."

InuYasha doesn't respond, but just stares at her scar. She soon feels the tension in the room,

"Did I miss something?"

Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo leave the room after getting a quick glance from InuYasha. When he's sure their gone, he pulls Kagome into him. She senses his guilt and hugs him back,

"What's wrong InuYasha?"

"I'm so sorry I hit you Kagome! I promise not to hurt you again!" he exclaimed, hugging her tighter to him.

Kagome tensed only a bit, "I should've listened to you. Your demon goes by instinct, right? I--"

"It doesn't matter!" he growls out, hugging her, never wanting to let go. "Doesn't give me a right to hit you."

She smiles softly, and relaxes in his arms, "I forgive you InuYasha."

InuYasha calmed down at her comforting voice. He pulled away and runs a finger over the cut. Kagome puts a finger over his,

"Stop feeling so guilty. It's just a cut, it'll heal."

"Thank you Kagome." he replied. "For forgiving me. I'll never hurt you again."

Kagome pecks him on the cheek, "You never did it on purpose."

"Still." he said, kissing her neck.

She lays her head on his chest. Then a familiar broke the peaceful moment,

"We won't have to tell everyone to leave the village will we?"

"Monk!" exclaimed InuYasha in a warning tone, sitting up.

He laughed then left again. Kagome stood when she saw Shippo peek into the hut,

"Um, I have to go ask Sango something. I'll be right back."

"Kagome-" he protested, to only be stopped by her lips.

Kagome pulled away and smiled, "I'll be _right_ back, promise."

She hurried out the hut. InuYasha huffed, ruffling his bangs. After a few minutes, Shippo came in. He sat down beside him. InuYasha raised an eye at him,

"What do you want runt?"

"How are you feeling? You almost died from that poison." said Shippo.

He blinked, "Poison?"

"Yeah, when you're a demon you don't really ever feeling anything." he replied.

InuYasha sighed, "What was wrong with you earlier?"

"Nothing." he said, clenching his fist in his lap.

InuYasha sat up, the pain fading slowly, "Shippo, there's something wrong with you-"

"I'm sorry InuYasha." he said in a low voice.

He was confused, "Sorry for what?"

"Not stopping Kagome." answered Shippo. "I'm not strong enough."

InuYasha put his hand on Shippo's head and rustled his hair,

"Don't worry about it runt. It'll take twenty or more men to stop Kagome from doing something dangerous."

"But she could've gotten killed." he said, surprised InuYasha wasn't pounding his head in or throwing insults in his face.

InuYasha shook his head, "I wouldn't let that happen."

He looked down when InuYasha took his hand back. What he said next shocked,

"I wouldn't let any of you get killed."

Shippo looked up at him and he was standing up. InuYasha smirked down at him,

"It's that it?"

Shippo smiled and stood, hugging him. InuYasha was shocked. Soon he pulled away and looked up at him,

"InuYasha, I…I always thought of you as-

"PERVERT!" came Sango and Kagome's loud, sneering voice.

Miroku comes running into the hut, "InuYasha, there after me!"

"What have you done this time?" he asked, glancing at InuYasha then at Miroku.

Kagome and Sango came running in. She looked at Shippo,

"Did you!?"

He shook his head and looked down at the ground. Kagome tackled Miroku along with Sango. InuYasha shook his head then looked over at Shippo, hesitating,

"Uh…Shippo, what were you going to tell me?"

"Nothing." he said in a small voice.

InuYasha frowned, "You better tell me runt! All the hugging and stuff was done for a reason!"

Shippo didn't respond, and InuYasha hit him on the head,

"I know you hear me!"

"Hey!" yelled Shippo, holding his head, then looking over at Kagome. "Kagome! InuYasha's picking on me!"

He sputtered, "Wha-

"InuYasha!" yelled Kagome, jumping up, and looking at him with flaming eyes.

Shippo looked at Kagome with tear-filled eyes. InuYasha stuck his hand out,

"No, Kagome!"

"Sit boy!" she yelled.

InuYasha fell to the floor with a loud thud. Shippo made his way out the hut, with Kagome following. Her nose in the air. Sango crossed her arms and followed her. Miroku sat up, rubbing his bruised face,

"They love us _oh so much_ don't they InuYasha?"

"Grrrrr." was his response.

**On The Trail **

"InuYasha," started Kagome, "I sense a jewel shard."

He asked, "Which way Kagome!?"

"It's a little two miles away." she replied, before getting hauled onto his back.

They rode for a long while, soon skidding to a stop in a clearing. Kagome slid off of InuYasha's back and gapes,

"This is beautiful."

Before them was a huge waterfall. It was a grassy plain with only five trees around. Kagome walks towards the water,

"There it is."

The others walked up to the water, and there glistening in the water was the jewel. The last one they had to find. Kagome slipped off her shoes, pulled up her pant legs, and walked into the cold water. She then grabbed it, a smile on her face as it purified.

Then the sun, somehow, made the light purple/pinkish shard look red. Those eyes flashed in her head and tears clouded her vision. InuYasha calls,

"Kagome! Are you alright?"

"Huh?" she retorts, swipes her tears away then goes back towards them.

InuYasha searched her eyes, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "fine."

Kagome fused the shard with the half jewel she had. She dropped it into his hand, seeing the once purple/pink jewel look pitch black. InuYasha clenched it in his hand,

"The real war begins from here on out."

The wind blew a little violently after he said that. Kagome and Shippo stood side-by-side. Look on uncertainty, fear and worry clouded Sango and Miroku's eyes. Sadness and fear clouded Kagome and Shippo's.

Tears fell down both Shippo and Kagome's face. Both of them loved InuYasha dearly. To much to lose him. It was a total matter of one heart and two tears.

**Please Review! I'll update with you review! Later! Journal updated tonight! **


	11. Seeing Your Face Part One

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

A/N: I'm sooooo sorry I'm late on updating. Last weekend I had a sleepover and I was busy. Plus, this week that just ended was horrible! We had MAP testing and I has Gym. Everytime I came home and attempted to finish the chapter; I was either to tired or someone was on the computer! I hope you guys can forgive me!

**Book One: Realities End**

Title: Ones Not Forgiven

Chapter Eleven: Seeing Your Face

--

The next day, they'd traveled for quite some time. When Kagome had to stop and clear her stomach; they stopped to rest. It was only mid-day, and everything was quiet. No one had pretty much said anything since InuYasha had announced the search for Naraku had begun.

He was beginning to get angered by it. After a full hour of silence, he exploded,

"What is the matter with all of you!?"

Everyone shared a look of uneasiness. InuYasha looked at Kagome, who was looking down at the ground instead of at him. He frowned,

"Kagome? What's wrong with you?"

"InuYasha." she said in a pleading voice, not wanting to have an argument because she wouldn't say anything.

He crossed his arms, "Kagome."

"You know I never wanted this battle," she started, clenching her fist, "so don't pester me because I'm not speaking to you."

He wanted to say something more but couldn't because of that look in her eye. Oh how he hated how she made him freeze. Just a single tear in her eye could make him feel guilty for no apparent reason.

Kagome's eyes held anger, sadness and that look he hated so much. That _Kikyo_ look. He shuddered. InuYasha snorted and looked away. Miroku cleared his throat,

"When do you want to start a serious search?"

"Tomorrow, we can't risk wasting time." answered InuYasha. "For all we know, Naraku already has something up his sleeve."

There was a long silence. During that silence, Kagome thought of what had happened not to long ago. She looked over at InuYasha once again,

"InuYasha?"

"What is it Kagome?" asked InuYasha, seeing the confusion in her eye.

She asked, "What about Sesshomaru? What if what happened had something to do with Naraku?"

"Keh!" snorted InuYasha. "That bastard won't fall for Naraku's tricks."

She frowned at the name she called him, but let it slide, "How do you know that? It's been three years and a half. Sesshomaru has changed a lot over the years."

"I see no difference in him since before I met him." disagreed InuYasha. "Still the same old Sesshomaru."

Kagome sighed, "You're telling me after all this time, you haven't developed any feelings for him?"

"You didn't just ask me that Kagome!" exclaimed InuYasha, bewildered.

Kagome shook her head, "I'd thought you two were more…closer than before is all."

"InuYasha," started Miroku, look of wonder on his face, "what exactly are your plans?"

InuYasha looked over at his companion, "Isn't is obviously!? I'm going to find Naraku and kick his ass!"

"I was looking for a more specific description." he said, giving him a bored look.

He ignored the look and explained, "Hm. I guess it's going to take a while to search for him. When I do find his _disgusting_ scent, I'm sending you all back to Kaede's."

"What!?" exclaimed Kagome.

Before she could continue, Shippo jumped up, his face was blood red and his eyes were blazing,

"How can you talk like that!? You're going go far off and how are we suppose to know if you survive or not!? We want to help! You can't sacrifice yourself like this!"

When Shippo looked into InuYasha's still calm-yet confused-amber eyes, he turned and stormed off. Kagome let out a sob, and when he looked over towards her she was standing. Her back was to him. He whispered,

"Kagome?"

She hurried after Shippo, wiping the spilling tears from her face. Miroku stood,

"Is this your decision completely InuYasha!? To not try? You're going to throw away something that you've fought for years!"

"Don't lecture me monk!" exploded InuYasha.

He shot back, "How do you know everything will be fine after you die? What if the Sacred Well sends Kagome home. How will that affect Shippo?"

"Look! You can't expect me to figure out everything in little time! I'm sure the dumb. Well won't-"

Sango cut him off, "So you're just taking a stab in the dark aren't you?"

"Look!" exploded InuYasha, standing. "Lay off!"

With that, he took off running in the direction Kagome left. Miroku sat down, pale and in deep thought. Sango felt misery pile in her heart, tears stung her eyes. She knew exactly what Miroku was thinking.

He mumbled out his thoughts,

"I have to help him. I can't let him do this alone."

"Miroku," started Sango, but never finishing because of her tears spilling from her fear stricken face.

**With Kagome and Shippo**

"Shippo, please wait." said Kagome, grabbing his arm gently.

He turned towards her, tears in her eyes, "He's going to die isn't he?"

Kagome couldn't take the pressure anymore, and cried. She sat on the ground, hugging Shippo to her. He tried not to cry, to be strong, but tears still fell. He asked,

"What if InuYasha send you back to your time? What if the jewel forces you back? We'll never see each other again!"

"Don't think that way Shippo." sniffed Kagome, wiping the tears from his face then hugging him tightly.

Behind a tree, InuYasha listened, slightly peeking pass the tree. As he saw the scene, he began to feel really guilty.

Kagome sniffed again, tears still spilling down her cheek,

"You can stay with Sango and Miroku."

"No!" he hugged her tighter. "Kagome, you've always been a mother to me. You can't leave."

Kagome sobbed, "Oh Shippo!"

They were quiet, thinking of what their futures were going to be like. Kagome asked,

"Shippo, when are you going to tell InuYasha about--"

"He doesn't care." he sighed.

InuYasha sighed quietly, sitting on the ground, still listening to them talk. Kagome shook her head,

"I'm sure he feels the same."

"No he doesn't." retorted Shippo. "A fox demon thinking of a half dog demon as his father. He'd call me a stupid kid or something."

InuYasha had heard it loud and clear,

'_Thinks of me as his Father? Why? Shippo…'_

Shippo was quiet for a long time, "Kagome?"

She looked down at him, her eyes holding deep sadness. He continued,

"What about the pup?"

Then it dawned on her. She's pregnant. At first, of course she was shocked and unbearably happy, but now. InuYasha might die. Kagome didn't want to take her…their baby away from where he/she belonged. The feudal era. Kagome had a break down, she sobbed uncontrollably. Shippo exclaimed,

"Kagome! What's wrong!?"

She curled up into a tight ball, not hearing his plea for her to talk to him. InuYasha couldn't tale it anymore, and pulled himself to his feet. He ran from behind the tree, over to Kagome, kneeling down to her,

"Kagome, please calm down."

When she realized he was there, she wrapped he arms around his neck. He pulled her into his arms; his ears flattened as she cried into his shoulder. Shippo stood, about to leave, until InuYasha stopped him,

"You don't have to leave Shippo."

Shippo didn't say anything but sat down. He sighed, pulling away from Kagome,

"I'm sorry Kagome."

"You can't die." she protested, as he wiped away her tears.

InuYasha sighed, "Kagome, I have to do this. I'm doing it for your safety."

"How can you expect me to just stand here knowing what you're doing!?" yelled Kagome, taking his hand from her cheeks.

He frowned, "This is stupid!"

"Stupid!?" she exclaimed, angry and bewildered all at once. "You're the one that hid the fact I was pregnant! How can you expect me to raise-

InuYasha cut her off, "You have your mother, Kaede and anyone else that's had a kid before. I don't need to be around."

Do you _actually_ think I'm going to walk around asking questions about how to do this or that!?"

Kagome was so angry that she had to bite back the verge to just sit him until he was cripple. He shot back at her,

"Why is it that every time I say something, you look for the bad in it."

"Everything you do _say_ IS bad. Like this plan of yours!" she retorted. "Quick and probably not thought of twice! _Make sure Kagome can't help and when I die she gives birth to a child._"

Kagome mocked him, her face slightly red from anger. He was getting really irritated now,

"You haven't changed at all! Still your old whiny self!"

"Jeez you're such a hypocrite! You said you didn't want me to change, now you do!?" she glared, fighting the feeling of nausea.

Kagome knew she shouldn't be getting all riled up. He glared, oblivious to how she paled because of her sick feeling.

"Maybe it'd be a good idea to send you home _**now**_. That way you won't get in my way."

That did it, she put her arm around her stomach and dropped beside a bush. Puking up whatever she'd eaten that day. All anger was forgotten as he watched her clench at her stomach in pain.

"Kagome!"

He knelt beside her, touching her shoulder. Kagome yanked her arm away, standing with her back to him. InuYasha looked down at her before sighing and standing,

"So you're going to ignore me?"

"Does it matter? You're going to die anyway." she muttered more to herself than anyone else.

InuYasha grabbed her shoulder from behind, "You're not making any sense."

He put his head onto her shoulder, nuzzling her neck. Shippo sat aside, watching all this play out. Feeling Kagome's anger clearly.

"_InuYasha's the one that hasn't changed." _thought Shippo.

He whispered into her ear, "Kagome, I love you."

Tears spilled down her cheek as she bit out, "Doesn't matter anymore."

"W.what?" he stuttered, letting go of her. "So you don't love me anymore? You hate me for _trying _to protect you, for thinking of you."

Kagome was turned around by InuYasha, and she began to talk, avoiding his hurt eyes,

"I didn't say that. I said it doesn't matter anymore InuYasha. What am I suppose to tell the pup when he/she gets older?"

"Kagome, I'm sorry I'm putting you thought this, but I have too." he replied.

Tears clouded her vision, "You don't _have_ to do anything."

"Yes I do Kagome." he retorted. "Maybe it's time you went home. Things are going to be rough from here on out."

Kagome took a step away from him, "I'm not going anywhere."

Shippo had tears in his eyes. He didn't want Kagome to leave. Just as much as he didn't want InuYasha to die. He glared at her,

"You are."

"I'm not." she glared back, not fazed by his flashing eyes.

InuYasha clenched his fist, "If I have to drag you against your will-

"Try it!" she threatened, grabbing him by the prayer beads. "I'. **Staying**. Here."

InuYasha and Kagome glared into each others eyes. He pushed her away, turned and left. She crossed her arms, shaking in rage. He disappeared into the trees, taking off in a run. When she was sure he was gone, she began crying again.

Shippo hugged Kagome and she hugged him back. Eventually, they ended up falling asleep.

**With InuYasha**

He ran blindly, anger boiling through. When he finally stopped, he realized it was dark. He'd been running all day, not even realizing it. InuYasha stormed into a clearing, punching a tree out of rage.

"Damn it Kagome! Why don't you ever listen to me!?"

He was so angry that he heard his demon growl within him or was it just him.

"So you finally see your mistake." came a cool, calm voice.

He looked up to see none other than Kikyo. InuYasha found his anger leave him,

"K.Kikyo? What are you doing here? I thought you were…."

"It's been a while, I know, but that's not important right now." she replied calmly.

He took a step toward her, "What? Why are you here? Is something wrong?"

"You haven't changed at all, even after you choose her as your mate." she said coldly.

InuYasha looked hesitant, "Kikyo--"

"I've come to warn you. You've chosen a horrible fate."

**Please Review!**


	12. Seeing Your Face Part Two

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

**Book One: Realities End**

Title: Ones Not Forgiven

Chapter Twelve: Seeing Your Face Part Two

--

InuYasha frowned, "What do you mean Kikyo?"

"I'm sure you've spoken with Faisal and Vadim." she replied.

He tried to frown, failing miserably, "If you're here to talk about to future, I'm not staying to listen."

"You continue to be your stubborn old self?" she said with a sad smile, making InuYasha flinch. "If you do not send that girl to her time by dawn tomorrow, you'll regret ignoring the warnings that have flashed before you so vividly."

He looked away, "I can't. She has the prayer beads. If I try to force her back, she'll just sit me and go about her business. She never listens to me."

"Your demon knows how to take care of that." she said, disgust edging into her voice.

InuYasha glared someplace else, "I'm not letting my demon side take over again until I'm far from them. I hurt Kagome.

"She knows." started Kikyo. "That girl felt that guilt rise within her. When the male mate demands something, she is to do…not deny."

He bit out, "I don't care about the demon ways. I love Kagome and I want to protect her. Not hurt her."

"Your feelings are pathetic." she said coldly. "I refuse to stay and argue with you. Do not take my advice, you'll only have yourself to blame…in the end. Obey me, and then your plans won't be quite as wrong. Either way, you and that _girl_ will never live in peace."

InuYasha looked back at Kikyo, "Why?"

"Why I hate the thought of you and her together?" she said, knowing his thoughts. "Your feelings for _her_ will only destroy you. If you were with me, Naraku would've been killed three years ago. Lore would've never gotten so powerful. We'd _already_ have a family."

InuYasha stood, taking a step towards her. She walked toward him, putting her hand on his chest. InuYasha locked his eyes on hers. Those betrayed, cold, broken gray eyes. They'd break anyone's heart.

He felt coldness sprayed through him and he froze in place. Kikyo rose on her tip-toes and kissed InuYasha on the lips. He couldn't move. InuYasha knew this was wrong, but she had him under her spell…like many times before.

InuYasha slowly closed his eyes and kissed her back. It deepened, for once, never disturbed by a certain peeper that always had. Finally, they pulled away. Kikyo looked into InuYasha' amber eyes,

"Remember my lips against yours, for it is the last time they will be."

"Kikyo…." said InuYasha as she walked off.

When she disappeared into the forest, he immediately felt guilty. Kagome's tear stricken face popped into his head and he broke out into a run.

"_Kagome, I'm sorry…I betrayed you._"

InuYasha was surprised be something stinging his eyes. Tears? Why?

**Back In the Clearing; At Dawn**

On his way back to where his friends were, he'd come up with a decision. His final decision. When he found Kagome and Shippo; they were shivering. InuYasha took his red top off and covered them with it.

They immediately warmed, hugging each other closely along with the warmth. When they were sound asleep once again, he hopped in the tree beside them. Just as he began to fall asleep, a deep voice spoke,

"You still have seven hours, hanyou."

"You again." growled InuYasha, jumping down and landing in front of none other than Faisal.

He smirked, "This isn't the last time you see me, but is the last time you'll see me in _this_ world."

"What are you rambling on about?" grumbled InuYasha.

Faisal sighed, "Are you not going to try?"

"Try what?" he glared at him, annoyed.

He sighed, "Try to get her down the well."

"She's not going to listen to me." replied InuYasha.

He shook his head, "You're not going to let your demon side-

"No!" spat InuYasha. "I'm not going to hurt her again."

Faisal smirked, "Fine, I've tried."

With that, he turned and left. Fading as he walked down the forest path. InuYasha flops down on the ground, and leans against the tree. He soon dozed off, watching Kagome, the guilt still burning inside him.

**Dream**

_You're making a mistake. (Fades into echo)_

_InuYasha blinks into the darkness, "Whose there? Where am I?"_

"_This is the deepest part of your conscious obviously." said the voice again._

_He was confused and thought to himself, "Am I dreaming?"_

"_Yes, you are." said the voice. "Your thoughts cannot be hidden from me." (Echo then fades)_

_Before he could say anything else, there was a bright light. He squinted his eye, trying to see what the cause of it all was. The images were going by fast, yet he knew everyone. These were flashbacks of when he first met Kikyo until now._

_The voice spoke, pausing on a picture with Kagome and Kikyo. Staring at each other, face to face. (Episode where the clay pot-Kikyo-tried to kill Kagome.)_

"_Shall I explain the true feelings between the two?"_

"_What is all this for?" asked InuYasha, still looking at the picture._

_InuYasha he see the smirk on whoever this person's face as he spoke, _

"_You should know everything before things become disastrous, ne?"_

"_I--_

_It went on, "Kikyo had a deep jealousy and hatred for her reincarnation. Despite being the dead, she still could register those feelings of a normal human being."_

"_Like this wasn't obvious already." grumbled InuYasha, feeling a sudden coldness go through him._

_The voice once again smirked, only wider, "Did you know the feelings of your mate though?"_

"_I guess hurt. By the deeper relationship with Kikyo…at the time." he answered, looking at the image of Kagome, her face was sort of unreadable, yet you could see shock._

_He chuckled, "Is that all? Did you not think she ma have a __**deep**__ jealousy and hatred toward Kikyo?"_

"_She wouldn't hate anyone." frowned InuYasha. "Jealous…maybe. Hate, I doubt it."_

_The voice laughed again, "You're so naïve hanyou. She did hate Kikyo, sometimes even you. Though it barely lasted more than twenty second. Except with she was kidnapped by Hakudoshi. He found the mass of darkness within her heart._

"_The day she realized she loved you. So much that she'd have to respect your miserable love for Kikyo."_

"_What do you means sometimes me!?" exploded InuYasha, not liking how this guy was accusing Kagome of hating. _

_A shadow appeared not to far away, "When you'd leave off in a flash to go for Kikyo. Every time she'd see the scene. Either it's a kiss or a hug. She'd wonder why you'd treat her like crash. Yell at her when she tries to save you, get angry at her for absolutely no reason. _

"_Though with Kikyo, you're sober and there's a side of you that none of your friends have ever seen. Is it because the love you two had was so tragic? Or is it because Kikyo will always the one you'll love most?"_

"_The love between me and her is over. There is no love anymore." he barked back at the man._

_The man sounded angry next and an image of him and Kikyo kissing appeared before him,_

"_Do you dear lie to me? Just then, when she kissed you, you felt what you did for her three years before. Fifty years ago as well. Some one so cold isn't worth loving."_

_Guilt hit him with a pang when he saw that. He turned his head. _

"_I love Kagome and I want to stay with her." he said. "I won't go back to Kikyo."_

_There was silence, "Humph. You're a little to late now."_

"_Who are you anyway?" asked InuYasha, glaring into the darkness. _

_Once again, InuYasha could feel him smirk, "Just a person summoned to put some sense into your head. There's no cracking that nut now is there?"_

"_Ain't funny." he growled._

_He laughed to himself, "I'm Kannon. Though I wouldn't go passing that down to Kagome, okay?"_

"_Why not?" asked InuYasha, looking at the shadow suspiciously._

_He walked into the light, making InuYasha gasp loudly. Kannon smirked, _

"_Things in her life, that life you know nothing of, are very confusing. You'll only cause her to get worked up to nothing. So when she wakes you, say you dreamed of Naraku slicing your head off or something. Very amusing."_

_This man had shoulder-length silky jet black hair. His eyes were…._

"_Crystal blue…almost silver." thought InuYasha._

_Kannon's smirk dimmed a bit, "Yeah…you do the math. Any who! This won't be the last time you see me."_

"_Wait," said InuYasha, taking a step closer to the man, "how? What are you? Are you the reason she has miko powers or is it Kikyo."_

_He frowned, turning his back to him, "I don't think Faisal is going to keep me here much longer. When you awaken, I should hope you haul her __**back **__to the modern time. If not…."_

"_I can't!" yelled InuYasha. "She's got the prayer beads-_

_Kannon began to fade, "As much as I don't want you to do this. You have to let your demon handle this. She always was stubborn."_

"_Wait damn it!" growled InuYasha._

_Kannon looked back, those humor filled eyes staring into his amber ones brightly. He laughed, soon fading into the darkness. The images were gone. InuYasha sighed heavily, frustrated as questions filled his head. _

_As before, a voice spoke into the darkness,_

"_InuYasha."_

_The voice sounded very familiar and he felt his heart pound of excitement. He knew that voice, all the well, but still…it was so faint in his memories,_

"_M…mother?"_

_She phased before him, a dim light brightening up the darkness. There stood Izayoi. As he remembered her. Young, long ebony hair and innocent indigo colored eyes,_

"_I'm so happy to see you again."_

_All InuYasha could do is stand there and be as pale as possible. She smiled and walked over to him. Izayoi wrapped her arms around him, giving him a tight hug. InuYasha didn't hesitate and hugged her back._

_She smiled sadly,_

"_I've missed you so much. I wish I hadn't of left you at such a young age. I bet you were so scared."_

_InuYasha hugged her even closer. He couldn't believe this was happening, because these were one of his deep desires. To see his mother again and for her to hold him like she did when he was little. Izayoi pulled away, wiping tears from her face,_

"_I don't have much time, so I want you to listen carefully."_

_He nodded. She smiled,_

"_I've been watching over you InuYasha and I watched the relationship between you and Kagome is it?"_

_InuYasha blushed then looked down, "Uh, yeah."_

"_I've watched it form and I know your love for her is great. Deeper than it was with Kikyo even." she paused, looking back at the light then back at him. "There's something I have to tell you. About me and your father."_

_InuYasha looked up, "What is it?"_

"_The relationship between a demon and human are hard to keep." she began. "Soon as they become mates, their fate is set to be disastrous. They both either end up dead…like me and InuTaisho…or their split apart by force. Both live and torture themselves by thinking of each other every day. _

"_The bond you had before being mated only got stronger when you did mate. What is to come is going to be really difficult on you InuYasha. I want you to at least try to talk reason to her, into returning home. Even though you both will be apart, at least you both will be alive and healthy._

"_You'll still have your friends here and she'll have her family there. Along with the pup."_

_InuYasha asked, "I can't live that way. I need her there with me."_

"_You can't InuYasha and I'm sorry." said Izayoi. _

_He shook his head, "No matter what I say to her, she isn't going to leave."_

_Izayoi sighed silently, looking down, "I wish you didn't have to go through this, but I guess there's nothing I can do."_

_They were quiet for a while. Izayoi spoke, breaking the sorrowful silence,_

"_I must go. I don't have much time left."_

"_I wish you'd stay." he said, his ears flattening a bit._

_Izayoi giggled and walked over to him. She grabbed his ear, as InuYasha remember, looked like a little kid that just got candy. Izayoi smiled,_

"_I remember all those times you couldn't get your way and you'd flatten those cute ears. I'm going to miss you a lot. Remember InuYasha, I love you and that'll never change. _

"_In your memories, I still live."_

"_I love you too…Mother." said InuYasha._

_She gave him one last hug, before leaving to the light, waving back at him. InuYasha felt utterly miserable now and it turned into shock when he looked up and saw a man he'd seen only once. The first time he saw him, it was real faint and hazy._

_Now, he saw him. Clearly. It was…InuTaisho. InuYasha rubbed his eyes and grumbled,_

"_This dream can't get any weirder."_

"_InuYasha, I'm going to have a brief talk with you. Do not expect more or less from me." he said._

_InuYasha's eyes narrowed, "Great, I have Sesshomaru to deal with now you."_

"_I don't think your brother would like to be compared to me." said InuTaisho. _

_He asked, "Aren't you here to tell me to just kill myself or something?"_

"_If I had hated half demons, I wouldn't have mated with a human InuYasha." he replied. _

_InuYasha was shocked, and looked at him with wondering eyes. A red light, almost misty like, is emitting from behind him. He frowned as he looked back at the light. InuYasha broke his thought,_

"_Why is all of this happening in my dream?"_

"_I will be the last person to warn you," he started, looking his son in the eyes, "you must try to get her down the well."_

_InuYasha huffed, "For the thousandth time today, I can't."_

"_I'm sure everyone else has-_

_He cut him off, "To let the demon handle it. No, I'm not going to hurt Kagome!"_

_InuTaisho smirked then sighed, "You're so much like your mother."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about old man." said InuYasha, crossing his arms, snorting, and then looking away._

_He laughed, "Ha! You don't do you? If you'd observed more closely, you'd know what I mean. She's as stubborn as a rock."_

"_You're delusional." he frowned._

_InuTaisho laughed, "That face. I'd never thought you'd grow up so much to be like your mother. Have you seen her yet?"_

"_Er, yeah." nodded InuYasha, not expecting his father to be such a lay-back person…guessing that's where he got the whole__** show no weakness around people**__ from._

_He asked, "How is she?"_

"_Fine, why? Aren't you two living happily ever after in the afterlife?" asked InuYasha._

_InuTaisho shook his head, "No, we're not. I'm demon, she's human. Demons were destined to go to hell after death. Someone as pure as your mother could only be an angel."_

_He guessed that's what that red light was. InuYasha muttered,_

"_You two should've lived longer. Things might not have turned out this way."_

"_You would've never met that girl…Kagome. I see similarities between her and Izayoi. Beauty, stubborn, and not afraid to be around something not her kind. I see why you fell for her." replied InuYaisho._

_InuYasha smirked and said sarcastically, "Apple doesn't fall to far from the tree does it?"_

"_Same for your brother." he smirked._

_He frowned, "What do you…oh."_

"_Don't let your brothers mask fool you InuYasha." said InuTaisho softly before sighing. "It's time for me to return to the depths of hell for a few more days."_

_InuYasha, once again, was confused, "Few more days?"_

"_If you don't choose your fate carefully," he started, looking serious, " a lot of things are going to change."_

_He shook his head, "Nothing will change."_

"_If you say so." he said, walking over to InuYasha and rustled his hair. "I'm proud of you son."_

_InuYasha turned red and looked down. InuTaisho turned towards the red light and began to leave. He watched him go before shooting up and yelling,_

"_Father wait!"_

"_InuYasha no!" came a familiar feminine voice._

_Everything that was visible in his dream began to fade. InuTaisho stopped just at the flames and turned around,_

"_Your mate is waiting for you son."_

_Before he could tell his father how he felt, despite knowing him less than ten minutes, the reality returned to him. _

_**Reality**_

"InuYasha, don't." came a crying, whimpering voice.

InuYasha blinked his eyes and looked around. He saw Kagome tossing in her sleep and crawled over to him. InuYasha pulled her into his lap and jumped into the tree, leaving Shippo with the haori.

He whispered into her ear,

"Kagome, I'm hear, wake up."

Her whimpering stopped and she opened her eyes. Kagome looked up at him; tears started feeling her eyes,

"InuYasha…I…you…-

"Shh," he cooed, "I'm right here."

Just when he wanted to just badly hold her in his arms, he remembered how he kissed Kikyo. He felt a jolt rattle through him. Of all the times he'd told Kagome he cared for her but still went after Kikyo. It use to sting only a small bit. The guilt….but now, it was beyond large.

He nuzzled her neck, and whispered,

"I'm so sorry Kagome, please forgive me."

The sleepiness and the images of her nightmare faded. She blinked hard, registering on what was happening.

_For what? The argument?_

"It's okay InuYasha." she whispered back, wrapping her arms around his neck. "That wasn't the first time we've been in an argument."

He shook his head against her cheek, "That's not what I'm talking about."

"What is it then?" she asked. "How long were you gone?"

InuYasha took in a breath, "I…came across Kikyo…."

She froze, arms still around him. Kagome felt her blood boil at the name but it quickly subsided. She whispered, a little hurt,

"You kissed her didn't you? Inu…InuYasha, its okay. I know you still have feelings for her."

"No, I don't!" he told more to himself then to her. "I love you Kagome. More than my own life, which is why I'm doing what I have to do."

Kagome felt herself relax, some reason she forgave him, "It's okay InuYasha, I forgive you. Everyone makes mistakes right?"

"Why?" he asked, pulling away and looking up at her.

She smiled, "We've been through this a lot, and I should be use to it."

"I'll never do it again." he vowed, eyes full of honesty.

Kagome knew he wasn't lying, "I believe you. Besides, something like that couldn't ever stop me from loving you."

"It'd still hurt you and I don't want that happening." he said, nuzzling her neck again.

Kagome hugged her to him tightly, "You're so pale InuYasha. Did something happen?"

He didn't answer. She had already knew by the tired looked he had given her that he had just awoken. Kagome asked,

"What were you dreaming about?"

"I should be asking you that. You were the one having the nightmares." he said.

She sighed, "Can we go for a little walk."

"Sure." he said, pulling her into his lap and jumping down.

He sat her down then they headed down the path. Kagome took a deep breath,

"It was just the same stupid dream I always have. That's confusing."

"If it were a stupid dream, you wouldn't have been crying in the middle of it." he replied. "Tell me."

A tear escaped her eye and she wiped it away,

"I don't want to think or talk about it InuYasha."

He stopped and pulled her into his arms. InuYasha whispered to her tenderly,

"Calm down Kagome, it's okay. You don't have to tell me."

She cuddled into his warmth, her mind at peace of thinking of the horrid dream. Kagome asked,

"Can you tell me what happened with you and Kikyo. The dream too?"

He sighed then nodded. They pulled away and began walking once again. Kagome slipped her hand into InuYasha's and leaned her head onto his shoulder. He took a deep breath,

"My mother and father were in my dream. It felt so real. The dream wasn't anything special, we were just…talking. Nothing special."

"What did you talk about?" she asked.

InuYasha smirked, "Well, my father…all he mostly talked about was how much I am like my mother. It was just sort of…weird, but real. My mother and I were just reuniting. As son and mother. It's been so long."

"You always have your memories InuYasha." said Kagome, squeezing his hand.

He looked over at her and smiled, "I know."

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked as his eyes stared into hers.

InuYasha stopped and pulled Kagome towards him by her waist, "Kagome, I love you."

"I love you too." she replied without hesitation. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier."

He leaned toward her, his forehead resting on hers, "Don't worry about it, so am I. Kagome?"

"Yeah?" she said, looking into his soft amber eyes.

InuYasha buried his face into her shoulder, his warm breath tickling her neck,

"Please return to the modern time. Let me protect you."

He might as well try. Five people have already warned him about his _fate_. As much as he wanted to stay with Kagome, her safety came first. She replied gruffly,

"I'm not going anywhere InuYasha, so stop asking."

"There's no getting through to you is there?" he asked, pulling away to look into her eyes.

Kagome stared intently into his eyes, "InuYasha, I told I was going to stay at your side remember?"

"I know." he said, sighing.

_What a way for a plan to backfire._

She smiled, "If you let us help, we might win this battle no problem."

"Are you crazy!" he frowned at her. "Kagome you're pregnant, you can't go running around planning super hero!"

Kagome asked, "You can't just do this by yourself!"

"I'll be fine!" he yelled back. "Once I become demon, I'll take Naraku done. Than we can be together, nothing else to get in our way."

She looked at him sadly, "What if you get hurt or something? What if you…--"

"Kagome, let's not talk about that stuff, okay?" he said.

Kagome nodded and started walking down the trail again. He followed beside her. Hand in hand. InuYasha asked,

"Have you come up with any names yet?"

"Huh? Oh." she replied. "If it's a girl, what do you think about…Izayoi?"

InuYasha looked over at her in shock. She smiled then he smiled back,

"That's a great name."

"Any boy names you've come up with yet?" she asked.

He thought for a long, "What about Kannon?"

Kagome stopped in her tracks. He looked back at her, a smirk on his face. She looked into his eyes, searching,

"How?"

InuYasha shrugged, "My dreams."

"Did you talk to him?" she asked. "What did he say? What did he look like?"

InuYasha know knew what Kannon meant when he said NOT TO bring him up. A faint, very faint, voice whispered to him.

_You've done it now._

Kagome had tears in her eyes, "Why aren't you saying anything."

"Kagome, you never told me anything about your father." he said.

She looked away, "I was only six. I can't remember his face that good. It's blurry. Very blurry. All I remember, from how my mother brought him up. That'd he'd always been the _funny_ type. To make whoever sad cheer up.

"She wouldn't tell me what happened. All she said was that…he had to leave…or something like that. I can't remember."

"I'm sorry I brought him up." said InuYasha, feel guilty now.

She shook her head, "I like the name InuYasha, it's just…he's sort of a soft spot in my feelings."

"I'm sure he loved both you and Souta a lot. He seemed all hazed over in the eyes when he talked about you." explained InuYasha. "No, now…I'm positive he loved you both. More than his own life."

Kagome smiled, "I know, I saw a few videos. Though he was always the one behind the camera. Thanks for telling me that, I needed to hear it after so long."

He expected her to hug him, but instead she kissed him. InuYasha put his hands on her waist and brought her closer to his chest. Deepening the kiss. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his silver hair.

Eventually they needed air. Kagome pulled away. InuYasha pecked her on the lips then her neck. He whispered into her ear, his voice a little strained,

"Before I go to fight Naraku, we should go back to the modern time. I know you miss your mother."

"I'm not-"

InuYasha pecked her on the lips, stopping her from finishing that sentence,

"I know then we'll go to Kaede's. I'm sure she wants to know if we're alive or not."

Kagome nodded but she knew what he was thinking. She thought to herself,

"_I'm not letting you get away with you sly plan this time InuYasha. I'm staying at your side. At your side until I die._"

InuYasha's lips on hers broke her from her thoughts. She kissed him back. Sealing her vow with a kiss. More like sealing a kiss to her death isn't it?

**Please Review! I hope you guys enjoyed the LONG chapter! It's for the eight days I randomly went missing. Also for so many reviews I got for the last. Do that again, and the chapter won't be just eighteen pages. Later! **

**Depends on how many reviews to update. **


	13. Back To the Drawing Board

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

A/N: Sorry for not updating Sunday or Monday. I was out Sunday and I fell asleep when I got home Monday. Forgive me!

**Book One: Realities End**

Title: Ones Not Forgiven

Chapter Thirteen: Back To the Drawing Board

--

As dawn got brighter, they headed back. When they got back, Shippo was still asleep. Kagome smiled brightly,

"Good morning Shippo."

"MwhaKanoise." mumbled Shippo, hugging InuYasha's haori to himself as the wind gave a gust.

She giggled, "He's so cute!"

InuYasha didn't say anything. Kagome knelt beside him, shaking him gently,

"Come on Shippo, time to wake up."

"Mm, got to findcureverurse." he grumbled, face looking scared and frightened in his sleep.

She frowned, "InuYasha…."

"Shh," he whispered, twitching his ears and leaning forward for better hearing.

Shippo continued whimpering, "No, they don't deserve that. Mmm…No. I won't. You can't make me. No!"

Shippo sucked in a sharp breath as if in pain; paling. When he whimpered louder of pain, Kagome shook Shippo urgently,

"Shippo! Wake up!"

He snapped awake, looking up at Kagome. Shippo blinked,

"It was…just a dream."

"Are you okay Shippo?" asked Kagome, worry in her eyes.

Shippo looked himself over and nodded slowly. She helped him stand, along with herself,

"Everyone's having nightmares. It's strange."

"what were you dreaming about runt?" asked InuYasha.

He rubbed his chest, faint pain throbbing through him, "It's hard to explain."

"You don't have to tell." said Kagome, giving Natasha a look that clearly said let it go. "Let's go see if the others are awake."

Kagome picked up InuYasha's haori and handed it over to him. Shippo left without them, to deep in thought to notice they weren't following.

InuYasha wrapped the haori around her,

"You're going to need it. It's getting cold."

"Thanks." she smiled, pecking him on the lips.

When they found the others, they were wide awake. Fish cooked and they were already eating their share. Shippo, Kagome and InuYasha ate. Soon they were finished and headed off. Sango sounded confused,

"InuYasha? Aren't we going the wrong way?"

"We're going back to Kaede's." he replied.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo were dead shocked. Though extremely happy. Miroku asked,

"Why?"

"Before we…_I_ head out to battle…" he trailed off on that. "I'm sure Kaede wants to know if we're alive or not. Also, I'm taking Kagome back to the modern time--

She cut in, "To see my mom then we're coming back."

"…You all can do whatever you want. Five days only." he continued, ignoring what Kagome said.

Sango and Miroku said in unison, "Five?"

"Really?" exclaimed Kagome; who'd only thought it'd be a day.

He looked back at her and smirked. Kagome squealed and tackled him to the ground. InuYasha caught her in his arms, frowning down at her from the ground,

"Kagomer! Be careful! I swear you're going to hurt yourself before we even get on the trail."

She giggled, shrugged then hugged him. Kagome whispered with pure content,

"I love you InuYasha."

All he could do was smirk.

**Back To The Village-Midnight**

It was weird. Took them nearly a month to get so far, and only a day to return. They all hurried into the hut, to see Kaede sitting in front of the fire. She gaped at them,

"What a surprise. I didn't expect ye all to be back so soon."

"Before the big…finale," started Kagome, "we-well InuYasha-decided to give us a five day break."

She smiled, "A wise decision InuYasha. For once."

"What are you getting at you old hag!" spat InuYasha."

Kagome frowned, "InuYasha!"

Everyone, except InuYasha and Kagome, laughed. Kaede asked,

"What has happened on ye journey? Did ye find all the jewels?"

Kagome, Sango and Miroku explained everything. Kaede congratulated the couples; knowing a lot of things would happen while they were away. She was shocked cold about the storm and Sesshomaru. All she said in reply was,

"Hm. Strange."

"Keh!" snorted InuYasha. "Whatever. Kagome, we better go."

Sango stood with Miroku, "Yeah, we're going to visit my village for a while, then Mushin."

Kaede nodded, "Aye."

Kagome looked at Shippo who looked a bit left out,

"Hey Shippo, why don't you go with-

"No! Just go without me!" he exclaimed, standing and running out the hut.

She called after him, "Shippo, where are you going!?"

He disappeared into the trees of the forest. Kaede reassured,

"I'm sure he'll be fine."

Kagome nodded, reassuring herself, InuYasha huffed,

"Five days. On the fifth day, you all have to be back her before the light touches the sky. Got it?"

Everyone nodded then split.

**Well**

"I'm worried about Shippo, InuYasha." whispered Kagome as InuYasha jumped on the lip of the well.

InuYasha looked down at the darkness of the well, "Are you ready leave or what?"

"InuYasha!" said Kagome. "Why are you avoiding him!? You're going to hurt his feelings InuYasha!"

He yelled back, "I don't-!"

InuYasha stopped himself, squeezed his eyes shot, then looked away. She walked over to him, climbing onto the mouth of the well,

"What were you going to say InuYasha?"

"Nothing."

"Is this about how Shippo feels about you?" asked Kagome, touching his shoulder to only have him yank it away.

She looked hurt but looked down; forcing out her next sentence,

"We need to talk InuYasha."

Kagome jumped in the well, swiping the tear from her cheek. InuYasha sighed and called,

"Kagome, wait!"

**Modern Time**

"Kagome, wait for me." whispered InuYasha, trying not to be to loud.

She ignored him and tried to open her front door. Kagome huffed and pulled the matt up. The key she was looking for wasn't there. Kagome ignored InuYasha and made it to the side of the house, where her bedroom was.

InuYasha stopped her before she tried to climb by herself,

"Kagome what's wrong with you!?"

"What's wrong with you?" she retorted, crossing her arms and looking away.

He huffed, "Is this about Shippo?"

"Yes, it is." she answered. "Why are you being so…cruel to him. He lost his parents three years ago; it's been obvious from the start he'd think of you that way."

InuYasha sighed, "Kagome, don't get all worked up over this."

"You're the one getting worked up." she tried to shoot back, to only hear her voice come out shaky.

He took her hand and pulled her into his chest, "Kagome, calm down."

"Tell me why you're doing this?" she asked.

He sighed, "Kagome, I don't want to take the place of Shippo's parents. Imagine how they might feel."

"I'm sure they'd be happy to know Shippo has someone to take care of him." replied Kagome, relaxing in his arms.

He sighed, "Plus, I don't think I can take two people I love being taken a way from me."

Kagome looked up at him in shocked, "You mean…."

"Yeah." he nodded.

She squealed and hugged him. Kagome asked,

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Give me time." he grumbled. "You know I'm-

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah. I know. Not the type to _express_ your feelings with others. That's strange. You express your feelings with me just fine."

"That's because you're my mate. I've always thought of you as my mate. You were the first person I ever trusted." replied InuYasha.

Kagome smiled, ignoring the icy cold wind, "I love you."

"I know." he said.

InuYasha leaned toward her, about to kiss her, until a gasp came,

"Kagome!"

They pulled away faster than light. Kagome looked toward her porch to see her mother, a quilt wrapped around her shoulders She smiled and ran over to her,

"Mom!"

Mrs. Higurashi opened her arms and hugged the girl when she entered them. She whispered to Kagome,

"I was worried to death. What took you so long to come back?"

"I'm sorry I worried you. There was an-sort of-emergency. We had to find the last to jewel fragments to our part of the jewel." she explained.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, "Explain your trip to me inside. It's freezing in here."

InuYasha followed the two inside. It was nice and toasty inside. They all sat in the living room. Kagome leaned against InuYasha, snuggling into his warmth. Mrs. Higurashi rose an eyebrow then smiled,

"I'm guessing there's a lot you two have to tell me."

Kagome blushed and nodded. InuYasha refused to look up at her face, paling when he remembered Kagome was pregnant. Mrs. Higurashi took a deep, calming breath,

"Okay, go on, tell me."

"Uh, do you want me to start off with the most important thing or the less important?" asked Kagome.

InuYasha glanced up in time to see Mrs. Higurashi cock her head to the side. She looked a lot like Kagome when she did that

"The most important." she answered, eyeing Kagome suspiciously.

Kagome took in a deep breath, "Momma, I'm pregnant."

The room temperature went below zero. Mrs. Higurashi zoned out and just started at her daughter. InuYasha grumbled out, his voice shaky,

"W.we're mates."

"I didn't want this to happen to you Kagome." said Mrs. Higurashi, her eyes downcast.

Kagome looked at her mother, she had never seen her like this. She continued,

"I…wished you had thought this over."

Kagome stood up and knelt in front of her mother. Her eyes were almost terrified and filled with tears. Kagome was confused,

"Mom? What do you mean? You're disappointed in me aren't you? I'm sorry, this was so unexpected."

Tears slipped down Kagome's cheek. Mrs. Higurashi sighed and hugged Kagome,

"Oh don't cry Kagome. I'm really happy but really sad at the same time."

InuYasha's ears flattened. He knew his plan was stupid. Kagome was only eighteen. She _wasn't_ ready for a child, clearly.

_How could I be so stupid!? _

Kagome sensed her mates discomfort and looked back at him. She mumbled,

"InuYasha?"

"Uh, I'm going to go outside for a bit." he said, standing and leaving.

She wanted to follow him, but there were other stuff at hand. Kagome turned to her mother,

"Why did you wish this wouldn't happen to me."

"It's," she was hesitant, "about your father."

**Please Review!**

**Sorry if I have any errors! Seem to be doing that a lot lately. Byez! REVIEW! OR ELSE! **


	14. Flashbacks

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

A/N: I'm SO sorry! I was going to update during the week, but every time I tried to do that, I couldn't. To much homework! I have a project and BLAH! It's so much. I hope you guys can forgive me!

Oh and Kagome's mother name is Misaki in this story. I'm changing Kagome's father name to Taiku.

**Book One: Realities End**

Title: Ones Not Forgiven

Chapter Fourteen: Flashbacks

--

Kagome looked at her mother, confused and in wonder. She asked,

"Dad? What about him?"

"The things you didn't know about him." she said.

Kagome repeated, "Things I didn't know?"

"Your miko powers," she started, "they came from him, not me. I'm sure that's what you and everyone from that time thought. Your powers came from your father, not me."

Kagome saw the hesitant look in her mothers eye and asked,

"Mom? What else?"

"When you were born, you almost died." said Mrs. Higurashi, making Kagome pale. "With the intense power from your father and the power from the jewel. It was to much for your little human heart. If your father hadn't come back in time, you would've died. Along with him."

"I survived. How?" she asked.

Mrs. Higurashi explained, "Half of your miko powers were sealed away by Taiku. They were sealed until you turned eighteen."

"That red miko power?" asked Kagome, thinking.

She nodded, "He didn't want you to have that cursed power, but there was no way of getting it from you unless it was banished or sucked out of you."

"I don't have it anymore." said Kagome, smiling a bit. "They were banished from me."

Mrs. Higurashi looked surprised, "How?"

Kagome just smiled and Mrs. Higurashi laughed. She hugged Kagome,

"Overprotective just like InuYasha?"

"Yep." smiled Kagome, hugging her mother back.

Mrs. Higurashi pulled back, "Kagome, your father had great power."

"He can't be a miko, because…well…he's not a woman." said Kagome, confused.

She nodded, "I know. He was the only one of his kind. They called him the Enigma, Dark One, even freak. All these crazy names they just had to do with his power and not the real him.

"Even though he hid it well, I knew how much it affected him. I was only about twelve when I met your father."

"Twelve?" repeated Kagome, surprised.

She nodded, her eyes gazed over in thought, "He was getting attacked by a group of thugs. I was late coming home from volleyball practice…"

_**Flashback**_

"_It's ten o' clock!" thought Misaki. "Mom's going to kill me."_

_She picked up her pace, not liking the darkness engulfed sky. Misaki slowed down when she heard laughing and yelling._

"_Why aren't you using your freaky powers you little shit!" bellowed a boy._

_Misaki picked past the brick building to see three boys holding up a badly bruised boy. One of his cheeks had a gash on it, and he looked unconscious. Another boy stood in front of him, a switchblade in his hand._

_Fear made her adrenaline pound. She clenched her fist, took a deep breath before stepping out from behind the building,_

"_Hey, you bullies, leave him alone! What did he do to you! Put him down, I'm warning you!"_

"_Or you'll what?" said the guy with the switch blade, looking her up and down with a smirk._

_Misaki looked around. "Or, or…I'll scream."_

"_Ooooh." said the three holding the awakening boy._

_The guy with the switchblade licked his lips, "Little girls like you shouldn't be trying to save someone like him. You just might get hurt."_

_Misaki took a step back as they through the boy aside and took a step toward her. She thought frantically, _

"_Guess this is what I get for playing super hero. Bunch of thug slash rapists attacking me."_

_They lunged at her and she dropped to the ground, covering herself. Letting out a high-pitched scream. She expected to be pushed back onto the ground and having her clothing ripped off, but nothing but silence came._

_Misaki opened her eyes to see the guys looking toward the guy they'd attack. He was covered with this crimson/black looking…__**power?**__. She gaped in shock. The four boys back up a little, the guy with the switchblade stammered,_

"_We're sorry! We didn't mean to attack you! Please don't kill us!"_

"_Why shouldn't I?" he said, a growl ripping through his throat, eyes flickering red. _

_One of them fall to their knees in fear, "We're sorry!"_

"_Yeah, we'll do anything!" said the others._

_If Misaki wasn't so shaken up by fear, she would've laughed at them. Though, this was just to insane! The demonized boy smirked, showing razor sharp fangs,_

"_Get out of here…before I decide to give you the death you deserve. I find out you two causing anymore trouble, you're mine."_

_Without a word, they ran off, tail between their legs. Misaki watched them run off, then looked back at the boy. He looked back at her and she gasped. No longer breathing as he took a step towards her. _

_Misaki curled up in a ball, and refused to look as he came towards her. The footsteps came closer, tears stung her eyes as she thought of the death heading for her. _

_Finally, the footsteps stopped, right in front of her. She whimpered of fear,_

"_Please don't kill me. I'm only twelve. What life is that? I'll do anything if you don't kill me."_

_Misaki sensed him kneel in front of her, and say in a husky voice,_

"_I'm not going to hurt you."_

_She looked up, into dully amused blue-silver eyes. For a good minute, she as mystified by his eyes. They were a calm, almost sad, blue with a abnormal silver swimming around. So luring. _

_Before she could summon any words, he grunted in pain. Misaki snapped out of her gaze, and looked down at her side. He'd been stabbed a good five or six times. It was bleeding badly. She gasped,_

"_You're hurt! You need help!"_

"_I'm fine. It'll heal." he said._

_She looked at him like he'd lost it, "You're going to bleed to death!"_

_Suddenly, a dim light flashed and the cut on his cheek was gone. As well as the wounds underneath his shirt. He lifted his shirt to show unblemished skin. Misaki's eyes widened._

_He looked up at her, to see her expression and laughed. She looked at him, amazed,_

"_How can you laugh after nearly being killed!?"_

_He sighed, "They can't kill me. Their nothing but humans that 'want' to be something dangerous and scary."_

_He stood, pulling her up as well by the arm. Misaki studied him more carefully. He looked about fifteen. Long silky jet black hair pulled back into a Indian braid, and pale skin. If any girl had seen him, they'd be all over him. Something in the back of her mind told her if anyone had known what he was, they'd resist._

_He grabbed his backpack that'd been taken and thrown away from him,_

"_Guess I should tell you thanks."_

"_Guess?" she repeated, frowning._

_He laughed again, looking back at her, "You could've gotten yourself hurt. What urged you, a twelve year old, to save me?"_

"_If I didn't I'd go home feeling guilty. Then if I wake up in the morning knowing that you probably died, I'd feel that way for the rest of my life." she babbled._

_He smirked, "Or you could just be a really nice person."_

_Misaki blushed when he smirked and looked down at her shoes. He introduced himself,_

"_I'm Taiku Higurashi, thanks for saving me life."_

"_Uh," Was her famous response, "I'm Misaki Tokushima, you're welcome. Even though you could've saved yourself."_

_He smirked again, "Yeah, guess I could've, but I didn't want to this time."_

"_This time? You've been attacked before?" she asked, hurrying to catch up with him as he began walking out the ally. _

_Taiku answered, "I don't have anything to live for, so what's the point?"_

"_What about your parents!?" she said._

_He looked down at her, "I don't have any parents. I'm on my own."_

"_Then where do you live? Are you in a foster family?" asked Misaki._

_Taiku looked ahead, "I live here."_

_She stopped in her tracks. Sympathy took over her sober face. Misaki mumbled,_

"_You live in a park."_

_He laughed, "Shouldn't be a shocker. Haven't heard of someone living in a park before?"_

"_Well, no." she said, walking over towards the swings and sitting down beside him; he sat on the ground beside it. "Orphan children can't be on their own. They have to-_

_Taiku cut her off, "I'm not human. They don't care about me. No one does."_

_She glanced over at him, his face completely calm. Misaki began, _

"_What are you then?"_

"_Shouldn't you be home or something?" he asked, laying back onto his back and looking up at the sky. "Parents going to end up getting worried."_

_Misaki looked at the pitch black sky, "I don't want to leave you out her."_

"_I've lived out here since I was three by myself. I'll manage kid." he said._

_She frowned, "It's Misaki, mister."_

"_Whatever you say." he said, looking like he was holding back a laugh._

_Misaki stood up abruptly, "You're all jokes and laughs aren't you!"_

_He busted out laughing, rolling on the ground. She smiled, not helping but laughing herself. Who could blame her? This guys laugh was contagious. When they got over their laughing fit, he sighed and stood,_

"_Come on, I'll walk you home."_

_She smiled, "Thanks. I left my bag back in the ally though."_

_They went back through the ally, she grabbed it, and they were on their way down the side walk. Taiku broke the silence before it got uncomfortable,_

"_So, can I call you Misa?"_

"_Sure." she shrugged. "Can I call you Tai?"_

_He hmed, "I don't know. Sounds--_

"_Oh come on!" she interrupted, shoving at his arm playfully._

_He laughed, "Yeah, sure."_

_They walked in silence from there. When they came up to a two story house. Misaki stopped on the porch,_

"_Thanks for walking me home."_

"_No problem, wouldn't want you to go save someone us and actually end up getting killed." he said with a bright smile._

_Misaki laughed, "Yeah, well goodnight Tai."_

"_Goodnight Misa." he said, turning to leave._

_She unlocked the door, then looked back. Misaki called,_

"_Hey Taiku?"_

_He turned around, raising an eyebrow. She smiled shyly,_

"_No matter what anybody says. You're not a freak. You're you. Don't change. Don't give up."_

"_See you around." he said, the brightest smile on his face, the sadness in his eyes gone and replaced with something she couldn't read. _

_She didn't care. All she needed to know was that he was happy. Misaki waved him off then walked inside to face the music._

_**End Flashback**_

"Wow." said Kagome, eyes hazed over in shock.

Misaki had tears in her eyes, but she blinked them away, "I miss him more than you think."

"I do too. I only knew him for a short time." said Kagome, one tear slipping.

Mrs. Higurashi wiped it away, "He's always with you Kagome, trust me."

"Thanks." smiled Kagome, taking in a breath. "So how did you two fall in love? I want to know."

She laughed, "Another story for another time."

"Aw mom." said Kagome.

She laughed, then took a deep breathe, her smile falling, "The point is. I fell in love with a demon. Human and demon relationships…they're difficult."

Kagome stood up from the chair, "Not this again. Why has everyone been telling us the exact same thing over and over again."

"Their signs dear." said Mrs. Higurashi, standing along with her.

She was deep in thought, then she paled. Kagome asked,

"Is that how Dad died mom?"

"Yes Kagome," nodded Mrs. Higurashi, "he sacrificed himself for us. So that we could live a happy life. I was completely against the whole thing, but I listened. No matter how much I wanted to stop him."

She shook her head, "I'm not letting InuYasha do that. If he lets us help, everything will be fine."

"Kagome," said Mrs. Higurashi, putting a hand on her shoulder, "he can take care of himself. I'm sure--"

She shook her head more violently, "No, no. I'm not leaving him."

Kagome turned and walked out the front door. Mrs. Higurashi fell back onto the could, her face in her hands,

"Oh Taiku, what am I suppose to do?"

**Outside**

"InuYasha?" called Kagome, looking around the house, her heart beating faster, hoping he hadn't left back to the feudal era.

She began to feel the nagging of her heart wanting her mate near. Kagome's eyes filled with tears. A familiar voice came from behind her,

"Kagome, I'm right here."

She turned around, looked up to see InuYasha. He wasn't looking at her, as if ashamed of something. Kagome wrapped her arms around him tightly, as if he'd disappear if she didn't.

He hugged her back,

"I'm sorry Kagome."

"Don't be InuYasha," she whispered, "I don't regret anything."

InuYasha looked down at her, and she looked up at him. He smiled and he felt her relax in his arms. Kagome whispered to him,

"InuYasha, I don't feel so good."

He stepped back a bit, and picked her up bridal style. InuYasha made his way to the side of the house, and jumped into her bedroom. He laid Kagome down onto her bed,

"Stop worrying about stuff."

She searched his eyes, "You heard everything?"

"Get some sleep Kagome." he whispered, pecking her on the lips.

Kagome asked, "Will you be here when I wake up?"

He crawled under the covers with her and pulling her into his warm chest. Within in seconds, Kagome was in a deep sleep. Dreaming of something she didn't expect. She thought faintly in her dreams,

"_Shippo?"_

**Please Review! Sorry for the hold up! If you review, I PROMISE, mean it this time, THAT I'LL UPDATE **_**TODAY!!**_

**_SORRY IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES!! _**


	15. Cursed With Misery Again

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

A/N: Just a correction guys, or a change. Whatever way you want to put it. I'm changing Shippo's age to twelve; in chapter one, I said she was about the same age as Shippo. So remember that.

**Book One: Realities End**

Title: Ones Not Forgiven

Chapter Fifteen: Cursed With Misery Again

--

**In The Feudal Era**

Shippo looked around with frightened jade eyes, the darkness around him seeming to close in on him. He shook it of and thought to himself as he walked further,

"_I lost my parents three years ago, maybe it was even four years ago. Before father died, he told me to be happy. I 'want' to be happy with Kagome and InuYasha, but he doesn't want me to be apart of his family. It's just him, Kagome and the pup now. He doesn't even pay the much attention to me. _

"_If I were still a little kid, I wouldn't of cared. Growing up sucks."_

A deep, sinister laugh broke the silence. Shippo's head snapped up and he looked around frantically. He hears a rustle of bushes and turn around fast. There, in the brush, was Naraku and Lore. Along with Kagura and Kanna.

Shippo took several steps back, until he was against a tree. Lore smirked, changing back into her original form. A normal, eleven year old. She walked up to him and gave a sympathetic smile,

"Aw, don't be scared little Shippo."

She touched his cheek and he smacked her hand away. Lore frowned,

"That wasn't very nice."

"What do you want?" he asked, avoiding her eyes.

Naraku smirked, "I've been watching you. You don't _have_ anyone. It's just yourself. Soon enough, that wretch will have her pup and you'll be left out. It won't be just InuYasha ignoring you. Soon it'll be her as well, before you know it. She's agreeing to return home."

"No, she's coming back. She's not going to leave me behind." said Shippo, looking at Lore then Naraku.

He laughed, "Believe what you want, either way, I'm getting what I want."

"What's that?" asked Shippo, his voice quivering in fear.

Naraku looked at Lore, "You'll see the next time you see dawn."

"Now." said Lore, jumping up to a branch no problem, with nonhuman grace.

Kagura closed her eyes, let out a breath, then opened them. She held up her fan, and cracked it up. Shippo's hand began to glow a misty green. She jumped up in the air and yelled,

"Dance of Blades!"

He dived out the way, and rolled to the left when Naraku's tentacles stabbed into the ground. Shippo stood, taking off running down the path. Only ending up running into a barrier. He clawed at; didn't budge.

He stepped behind bulky oak tree. Trying to think of what he could possibly do. That's when sharp horn like things crashed through the tree, completely destroying it. Shippo cried out in pain as one gave him a deep gash on his back.

Kagura's voice was heard close, and he felt the wind pick up.

"Dance of the Dragon!"

What seemed like twenty of tornadoes crashed down on the area Shippo was. When it was over, Shippo had horrible gashes and landed really hard on the ground. Causing much more pain. He blinked in and out of consciousness.

Shippo struggled to stand, pulling himself up, and glared weakly at the group,

"Why are you doing this!?"

"Nothing person," said Naraku, that disgusting smirk on his face.

He looked over at Kagura. She rose her fan,

"Dance of Blades!"

Many crescent blades sliced into him. Shippo whimpered and slid back to the ground. Everything hurt and ached. A warm, sticky substance surrounded him. It was his own blood, he knew. So he was going to die? Tears stung his eyes, but he didn't let them fall.

Lore walked over to him. He avoided her eyes still, squeezing them shut. She knelt beside him, and caressed his cheek. She smiled,

"There's nothing to be afraid of. You won't die. _Hopefully_."

Shippo pushed her hand from his face, and put his face in the grass. Avoiding any contact with her. She growled, forcing him onto his back,

"Open your eyes!"

Shippo felt like he didn't have any control of his body and his eyes opened. She smiled,

"Now look at me."

He looked into her blue-silver eyes. They _looked_ like Kagome's eyes, but weren't as soft. He missed Kagome, even if InuYasha didn't want him in his family, he missed him too. He missed everyone. Everyone that'd he'd known for a long three years.

Lore looked into Shippo's eyes,

"What's yours will not be apart of me. No matter how useless they are. At least, you'll get _something_ out of this. So don't be disappointed."

She lowered her face to his, kissing him on the lips. Shippo gasped, paling. When she pulled away, he was frozen like ice. The green mist began to engulf Shippo's body.

He began struggling for his breathe. Lore's eyes glowed a faint red, the green became a fox spirit, phasing into her. When she was done, Shippo was out cold. She stood and took a deep breath, looking down at him with soft eyes,

"Let's go."

The barrier fell and the left. Following Naraku, who had his usual smirk,

"Oh how I can't wait to see your face InuYasha."

**With Sango and Miroku**

"Kirara? What's the matter with you? You're acting strange." said Sango, watching her growl and look back.

It was almost dawn and they were just arriving at the village. She looked down at Kirara, then the forest,

"Do you think something's wrong back towards Kaede?"

"I don't sense anything." said Miroku, looking more concentrating. "Maybe it was a small demon's aura I sensed, but it's gone now. Whatever it was isn't anywhere near Kaede's village. Don't worry about it. Let's go."

If there was a problem heading their way, he didn't want her standing in the open. Kirara growls then makes a meow that sounded like she was mourning. She took off running into the forest.

Sango took five steps after her,

"Kirara! Come back!"

Miroku is just as bewildered as she is but says in a soft voice, "She'll be back Sango. Come on, I think it's going to snow today."

"A. are you sure?" she stammered.

He gave her a comforting smile. Sango relaxed and followed him. Before entering the village where Mushin lived, she looked back toward the forest. Not helping but thinking,

"_Kirara be safe._"

They make their way through, going to Mushin's shrine.

**Modern Time; Dawn**

InuYasha watched Kagome sleep with softness. Thinking hard on their exchange last night. Whether to leave her here or stay. He really wanted her to stay, but he told her he'd be here when she woke.

He thought determined,

"_I can't let that happen to you Kagome; you're staying here._"

He sat up, gently taking her arm from his chest. Kagome whimpered in her sleep. He looked back down at her, his heart nagging at him. InuYasha had the urge to pull her into his chest, and just hold her. She whimpered,

"InuYasha…."

He laid beside her again, pulling her to him. Kagome relaxed and he hugged. Then she did something he didn't expect,

"Nice try."

He glared at the wall sourly behind her. Kagome yawned and sat up. She looked over at him, giving him a dark look. InuYasha sighed, avoiding her look. Kagome kicked the covers off and stormed into the bathroom.

InuYasha ran his hands down his face. He heard the bathtub begin to get filled with water. His ears twitched as he listened as she got undressed and got into the water.

After a while, he took in a breath, just as he'd expected. The smell of salt filled his senses. InuYasha stood and walked over to the door,

"Kagome?"

"This is your chance to try and run off!" she yelled, her voice cracking a little.

InuYasha sat beside the door, "Kagome."

She didn't respond. He sighed,

"I just don't want you to get hurt Kagome. I want to stay with you, I do, but your safety comes first."

"What about _your _safety?" asked Kagome.

He replied, "My safety doesn't matter."

"Yes it does! How can you say that!" she exclaimed.

His ears dropped when he heard her crying. InuYasha didn't care anymore, what's the point in arguing about this anymore? They survived before, and they'll do it again. InuYasha said softly, but loud enough for her to here,

"I won't go anywhere Kagome. I promise."

It was silent then the door open, He looked up to see Kagome wrapped in a towel. She asked,

"You mean it?"

InuYasha stood and nodded. Kagome smiled as he wiped away her tears. He leaned down and kissed her. Kagome wrapped one arm around his neck, the other holding up the towel. He took her other arm and put it around his neck. The towel slipped a bit and he smirked in the kiss. Kagome giggled.

He put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Kagome tangled her fingers in his hair. She shivered as his hand went up her side, to her shoulder. Rubbing the mark. Before they could get any further, someone knocked on the door,

"Kagome! Can I come in!?"

She ignored Souta, who repeated his question anxiously. InuYasha pulled away after a while, she whimpered. He smirked and captured her lips once again into a kiss. Kagome frowned when he pulled away, pecking her on the lips.

Souta got louder,

"Kagome! InuYasha! Can I-

"NO!" they both yelled at the same time.

It quiet then he grumbled, "Fine, jeez."

He walked off. Kagome rose on her tip-toes and kissed him on the lips. He whispered in between kisses,

"Your mother's going to get suspicious."

His ears twitched and he turned red a bit. Kagome asked,

"What did you hear?"

"Souta told your mother we were making out." said InuYasha.

Kagome clenched her teeth and hissed, "I'm going to kill that little…."

She caught her towel and wrapped it around herself before it slipped off. Kagome walked over towards her closet and found a white tank top, with a black hoodie and black jean pants.

Kagome looked back at InuYasha, who was watching her, and glared,

"Don't think or do anything perverted."

He put his hands up in a I'm-completely-innocent way. Kagome rolled her eyes and got dressed. Before she could put her shirt on, she felt a hand wrap around her, resting on her stomach. She looked up at InuYasha, he had a soft look in his eye. Kagome smiled, putting her hand over his.

InuYasha whispered into her ear,

"I love you Kagome."

"I love you too." she said, smiling brightly, her cheeks a rosy color.

He stepped back so she could put her shirt on. Kagome tied her hair back into a ponytail with a ribbon. When she was done, they went downstairs. InuYasha was nearly tackled by the thirteen year old Souta. Kagome laughed while InuYasha complained and walked into the kitchen,

"Morning Mom."

"Good Morning dear." said Mrs. Higurashi, putting the last of breakfast on the table.

Kagome plopped down on a chair, "Mm, smells good. Been a while since I had something good to eat. Fish and ramen, fish and ramen. I think I'm going to get sick if I see them again."

She laughed and went to get the other two. They soon came in. InuYasha sat beside Kagome, and Souta say beside InuYasha. They all dug in, Kagome getting _most _of the sharing.

There was only one blueberry muffin left. Souta and Kagome reached for it. They glared at each other. Souta whined,

"Kagome, you've already had three. Let me get this one."

She growled at him, "Either I get the muffin…_**or your hand**_."

Souta squeaked when she showed him her teeth and snapped at him. He yanked his hand back, looking at her pale. Mrs. Higurashi started laughing and InuYasha just blinked. Kagome took the muffin and bit into it,

"Thanks a lot Souta."

"I didn't do any--

She growled, "I said _thanks_."

"He he he, yeah, no problem." said Souta, looking at InuYasha and whispered. "_What did you do!?_"

He glared at him, "I didn't do anything brat!"

"Oh course you did." said Mrs. Higurashi. "Souta, your sister's pregnant."

His knee hit the table and he fell onto the floor. Kagome started laughing, ending up choking on her muffin. InuYasha jumped up,

"Kagome!"

She started laughing harder when InuYasha's chair fell over, hitting Souta. Kagome reached for her milk, gulping down the muffin that got stuck in her throat. Souta stood up slowly, rubbing his head. He repeated,

"Pregnant?"

"Yep!" said Mrs. Higurashi happily. "You'll have a nephew or niece! Isn't that just great!?"

His face brightened, "That's awesome!"

It got quiet, then Souta asked, "Whose the father? Is it that Kouga guy InuYasha doesn't like?"

"_**WHAT!!**_" yelled both Kagome and InuYasha.

Kagome stood up, knocking her chair over. Souta took off running and Kagome chased him. She screamed after him,

"YOU ACUTALLY THINK I SLEPT WITH THAT IGNORANT, OVER POSSESSIVE JERK! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE! WHERE'D YOU EVEN GET THE THOUGHT THAT I'D EVEN LIKED HIM! GAH!"

There was a loud crash up the stairs. Souta yelled, almost screaming-like,

"MY PLAYSTATION 3!!"

Kagome grumbled something then something smashed something again. Souta yelled,

"YOU'RE INSANE! PUT IT DOWN!"

"TAKE WHAT YOU SAID BAD! YOU DIDN'T THINK THAT!" she yelled.

There was running feet, then a very loud smash. Kagome yelled,

"SOUTA!"

"If you're going to go around breaking peoples stuff then-! Kagome?" said Souta.

Mrs. Higurashi stood, "That doesn't sound good."

InuYasha and her went upstairs. Kagome was crying beside a broken frame. Souta's face was red, but it began to fade when he realized what he'd broken. Mrs. Higurashi walked over to the frame and picked it up. She turned if over to see Kagome and Taiku.

She cocked her head to the side,

"Where'd this come from Kagome?"

InuYasha calmed Kagome down enough so she could talk. She sniffed,

"Not long before he died, he let me stay home from school. We spent a lot of time together. Now it's ruined."

"I'm sorry Kagome." said Souta, blinking back tears that had surfaced when he saw the pictures.

She sighed, "It's okay."

"I'll get it fixed for you dear." said Mrs. Higurashi, picking up the frame. "Did he get the frame?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. We made it together."

Mrs. Higurashi took the frame and picture, leaving the room. Souta apologized again,

"Sorry again Kagome."

"It's okay." she said with a smile. "Guess I shouldn't of broken your play station. I'll give you the money to get another one."

He grumbled, "Yeah right."

Kagome laughed then he left. She sighed, beginning to pick up the glass to only cut her finger,

"Ouch, shoot."

"Clumsy." he said, rolling his eyes, taking her finger and putting it in his mouth.

Kagome asked, "So we're staying here for a week right?"

"Yeah." he said, finishing up his healing before handing her hand back and picking the glass up himself; then going to sit on the bed.

She asked, "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know." he shrugged. "What do you want to do?"

Kagome stood and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his torso, laying her head on his chest.

"I just want to lay in your arms for now. Before _it_ happens." she said.

He held her to him, "Anything you want."

InuYasha kissed her on the forehead. Not long after did they both end up falling back to sleep, having sweet dreams of their most desired dreams.

**Please Review! Sorry if there are any mistakes!!**


	16. Trauma

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

A/N: Surprise everyone! I will be updating on Future Scar, Journalistically Captured AND Generated shortly. Yeah, I know I said I wouldn't continue it, but I got ideas.

Sorry if you find that really rude of my to wait so long. I'm really sorry guys. It's been hectic around her. Just be happy with what you got, ok? Thanks!

**Book One: Realities End**

Title: Ones Not Forgiven

Chapter Sixteen: Trauma

--

Kagome woke up Sunday morning, feeling nauseous. She shot up and hurried to the bathroom, not noticing the pale/sweating InuYasha beside her. When she got to the toilet, she threw up. Soon she was done. Kagome took a shower, brushed her teeth then returned to the room.

She dried herself off then put on a loose black shirt, the black hoodie she had on Monday, then black jeans. Kagome looked outside, at the sky. It was time for them to go. She looked over at InuYasha and studied his face.

Kagome laid beside her mate, shaking him gently. He began to growl in his sleep. Sweat beaded his forehead, and Kagome began to get scared when she saw how pale he was.

"InuYasha, wake up, you're scaring me." said Kagome, loud enough to wake him.

He blinked away, looking Kagome in the eye before relaxing. InuYasha sat up,

"It was just…another dream."

"Are you okay? You don't look so good." said Kagome, standing and finding a cloth, wetting it, and putting it on his feverish head. "Should we stay another-

He cut her off, "No, we…I need to start looking for Naraku now."

"You're not leaving me behind InuYasha." said Kagome.

"You're staying with Kaede, Kirara, Miroku, Shippo and Sango. I don't want you by my side if it means you being in danger." he retorted.

She yelled, "I'm going!"

Before she could blink, InuYasha had her underneath him. His eyes glowing slightly red, digging his claws slightly into her arm. Kagome whimpered,

"InuYasha, you're hurting me."

His eyes flickered with shock. They were immediately back to amber. InuYasha pulled away from Kagome like she was fire. She say up, rubbing her arm. He stammered,

"I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to do that."

"It's okay." she said, rubbing at her stinging eyes. "I just don't want you to die."

InuYasha pulled her into his lap, hugging her to him,

"Kagome, I have to do this."

"InuYasha…."

He nuzzled her neck, making her trail off, "I know, but I _have_ too."

"I want you to see the pup when it's born." said Kagome, her voice cracking.

InuYasha kissed the mark on her neck, "If I day. I'll always be watching Kagome."

There was nothing she could do was there? She had to accept it because arguing with him was only going to make him upset. Those red eyes terrify her. After that dream. Every day she wished that those eyes didn't belong to him. Even _if_ they looked to much alike.

Kagome began sobbing, holding him tighter. She stammered,

"I'm going to miss you. I love you InuYasha. Please don't forget me."

"I'll always miss you and love you more than you think." he replied. "I'll never forget you."

She squeeze her eyes shot, memories of the times they had together flashed in a blur,

"I won't ever forget you either. No more where I am. Promise."

She pulled away far enough to kiss him. InuYasha deepened the kiss soon as her lips were on his. Kagome put her warm hand onto his cheek, leaning closer to him. InuYasha got on top of her and heated the kiss further. It was amazing how much privacy Mrs. Higurashi was giving them after finding out Kagome was pregnant.

Neither of them noticed with the bedroom door open. Nor the little gasp. The person at the door crossed their arms,

"I'm guessing this is how _it went so far_."

Kagome accidentally bit InuYasha's lip, and pushed him onto the floor. She exclaimed,

"Mom!"

"Ow! God!" exclaimed InuYasha, putting his finger onto his lip. "I'm bleeding!"

Kagome turned red, "Sorry."

Mrs. Higurashi shocked both of them with a smirk. Kagome pulled down her shirt that _somehow_ gotten way past her bellybutton. Souta was behind Mrs. Higurashi, hadn't been discovered until he fell over laughing.

He coughed, choking then laughing again. InuYasha got pissed, grabbing one of the pillow and began to shove it into his mouth. Souta's muffled scream made InuYasha smirk,

"Whose laughing now!"

Mrs. Higurashi's smirk suddenly was a smile, as though it'd never been there,

"Alright, alright. You two are suppose to be leaving soon right? At least stay for breakfast."

Kagome stood, and pulled InuYasha off of Souta. She nodded to her mom. Souta scrambled up and ran out. When they were gone, she turned towards InuYasha,

"Let me see your lip."

He poked out his lip to show a little cut that was bleeding. Kagome smiled innocently,

"Sorry."

"Sure you are." he said, licking his lip, hoping it to heal since it was a scar _inflicted _on him by his mate.

Mrs. Higurashi called, "Are you two still up _getting fresh_? Your food going to get cold."

"I'm going to die of embarrassment. You can go. I'm going to pack some of my stuff." she said.

He nodded then left. Both of them glancing at each other. When he was gone, Kagome sighed, sinking down onto the floor,

"_No joke is going to make me think 'anything' is positive anymore._"

**Goodbyes**

"Well, I'm going." said Kagome, looking back at her mother.

Mrs. Higurashi had tears in her eyes, "Kagome, please think everything through before you do it."

She smiled sadly at her, before nodding. Mrs. Higurashi knew she wasn't and hugged Kagome tightly,

"I love you."

"I love you too Mom." said Kagome, hugging her back.

When she pulled away, she hugged Souta. He was a bit confused, but it soon dawned on him. He asked,

"Kagome, are you coming back?"

"I don't know." she said hoarsely.

Tears blurred his vision. Kagome smiled,

"It'll be okay. I'm sure everything will be okay."

Mrs. Higurashi hugged InuYasha, telling him to be careful and that she loved him as well. He was a little shocked but it soon subsided. Souta did the same, calling InuYasha his brother. Kagome took InuYasha's hand, then made his way toward the well.

When they got there, Kagome and InuYasha exchanged looks. He smiled and she smiled back. Kagome looked down the well,

"Guess this is it."

He squeezed her hand gently, "Don't think about it anymore Kagome."

She nodded. They both climbed onto the mouth of the well and jumped in.

**Back In The Feudal Era**

When they returned, they took their time going to Kaede's hut. Time didn't seem to be on their side, because soon the sky began to lighten.

They soon got there and when they entered…they knew something was wrong. Everyone was pale and worried looking. Kagome asked,

"Hey guys, what's wrong? Where's Shippo? Kirara?"

"We don't know." said Sango. "We haven't seen either of them for five days."

Kagome was the next to pale, "Wha…what?"

"We asked around and looked. We could find or sense either of them." said Miroku. "I think something might've happened."

Kagome backed towards the door, "We have to go look for them. Now."

"Kagome," started InuYasha, grabbing her wrist, "calm down. I'm sure the runt just wants some attention."

She glared, "Yeah, from a certain someone."

InuYasha pretended he didn't hear that, and sighed,

"Suppose we better go look for him."

"I'll have herbs and bandages waiting." said Kaede.

Everyone nodded. Kagome felt herself frozen in horror. InuYasha picked her up bridal style and took off into the woods. He, after a long while, picked up the scent of blood. It was dry and rusty smelling. His heart pounded and he picked up his speed. Kagome knew something was wrong when she saw him pale.

A sharp pain came from her stomach and she put her hand over it. InuYasha saw this and glared,

"Kagome, I told you to calm down."

"I'm worried about Shippo." she said, her voice quivering.

InuYasha couldn't tell her he was fine anymore. Something was wrong. Period. Nothing was good about his disappearance. They stopped at a broken tree. Branches were all over the place. On the huge, thick oak tree, there were deep slashes. As if…it'd been a obstacle in an attack.

He slowed down, seeing a small hand and blood. InuYasha took a step back. His face going completely snow white. He couldn't let Kagome see what was on the other side. She followed his eyes and saw the hand. Kagome struggled out his arms,

"Please tell me that's not…."

He couldn't hold her back. Inuyasha felt paralyzed. Kagome stumbled forward, and looked down. She fell to her knees and let out a hear shattering scream. Kagome repeated,

"No, no, no!"

Miroku and Sango hurriedly came over. Kirara was snuggled into Shippo's side. His blood stained her fur. She looked like she'd been in a rough battle with demons…just to protect Shippo.

When Sango saw Shippo, she had to look away. Miroku had a hard time looking as well. Hearing Kagome's hysterics made everything so much worse. InuYasha edged over toward the tree, looking over it to see Shippo.

The _several _gashes he had was sickening, to any human stomach. He was as pale as InuYasha was right now. His hair was between a dark bloody red to a just raven black. Something was off. What happened?

InuYasha's legs gave and he dropped to his knees beside Kagome, guilt eating at his heart. Kagome sobbed and whimpered miserably-as if she'd actually just lost a pup,

"Shippo! Please! Wake up! You can't die! Not you too! Please wake up! Please!"

Her crying got even worse as the minutes went on. Then, Shippo whimpered in his unconsciousness,

"Mo…mommy."

"Shippo! I'm right here! Are you alright? What happened?" said Kagome, careful not to move him.

He mumbled, "Hurts."

"I know," she said in a soothing voice, "we'll get you some help. Tell me what happened."

He replied, "Naraku….Lore…Kagura…Kanna. Attacked me. Lore…kiss…."

Shippo whimpered loudly in pain as Kagome trying to pick him up. That last part shut her down completely. She repeated,

"Kiss? What are you talking about?"

He tried to form words but couldn't. It looked like he was stuttering, shivering or just couldn't plain get his words out because of his condition. Before he could form a sentence, he was out cold again. Kagome started sobbing again. InuYasha called,

"Miroku."

He came forth, taking Kagome by the shoulder to pull her away. Kagome struggled. InuYasha said in an unreadable, sorrow-filled way,

"Kagome, I need to pick him up so we can take him to Kaede."

She stopped struggling and moved back. InuYasha walked over to him, his silver bangs covering his eyes. He knelt down and picked him up. As carefully as he could. Shippo clenched his fist weakly and cried out in pain. From deep within his consciousness.

InuYasha whispered down to him,

"I'm sorry Shippo."

Shippo mumbled something only InuYasha could hear. His heart ached even more of guilt. He hugged Shippo carefully to him, and they all made their way back to Kaede's. He though sadly,

"_How can I be your father if I let this happen to you._"

**Back At The Hut; Hours Later**

No one could sleep. Kaede looked very grief stricken when she saw Shippo. She quickly bandaged his wounds. Healing herbs, gauze, etc…. Anything that's save his life.

When everyone asked Kaede questions about his hair and eyes. She'd lifted his eye lids, his eyes were a misty blue. Almost exactly like Kagome's and Lore's. She couldn't answer much and said she had to go research something.

It'd been hours and she finally arrived back. Kagome looked at her,

"Is he going to be okay."

"We can only hope." she said. "What happened, I cannot be sure of until he wakes up. I'm not sure about my theory. I think that Shippo may have had his fox spirit taken from him. It could be all or half. His tail is still there but things have changed.

"If he still has his fox spirit within him, he'll heal a bit faster."

Like a miracle, Shippo stirred, muttering,

"Mo…mom-

"Shippo!" exclaimed Kagome, crawling over to him. "Can you hear me?"

He opened his eyes, wincing at the light of the fire. Kagome asked,

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Naraku," he started wincing when pain shot through him, "came while I was walking. Him, Lore, Kagura and Kanna. They attacked me. I g. guess to make sure I couldn't move for their main plan."

She asked, smoothing back his hair, "What did Lore do to you?"

"She kissed me," said Shippo, looking at Kagome to see her reaction, "I don't think I have my fox powers anymore. I can feel a bit of it still flow within. It always regenerates to it's full strength but if she'd stolen all of it. I'd be dead."

Kagome glared at the floor, clenching her hand into a fist, "Naraku…I'm going to--

"You're not doing anything." said InuYasha, his voice threatening. "I'll take care of _all _of them."

Shippo looked at him, "InuYasha, I--"

"I'm sorry Shippo." he said, standing and leaving the hut.

The small smile that was on Shippo's face fell. Kagome looked from Shippo to where InuYasha left. Shippo looked at Kagome,

"Just go after him _Kagome._"

Said Shippo, tears in his eyes. Kagome shook her head and hugged Shippo,

"You're not alone anymore Shippo. Never again."

He relaxed only bit, and hugged her back. Shippo looked at the door, where InuYasha left and thought,

"_I don't want him to die_."

**Please Review!! Sorry for any errors!**


	17. The Bond That Can't Be

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

A/N: Guys! I'm sorry! I've been so busy! This whole week I will be updating on this, but on the following weekend I'm moving. I don't know when my parents plan on getting the internet on. So Monday-early Friday, I will be updaing once or twice on Ones Not Forgiven. When my internet turns back on, Journalistically Captured, Future Scar and Generated will be updated.

As for Ones Not Forgiven, it's cutting close. Get ready! Again, sorry, and enjoy the update! If you review as always, a update will be made. I really want to give you guys like three or four updates this weekend. You deserve it. Seriously.

**Book One: Realities End**

Title: Ones Not Forgiven

Chapter Seventeen: The Bond That Can't Be

--

A month and two weeks had passed. The day after finding Shippo; InuYasha wanted to go after Naraku. Kagome wouldn't letting him, not until Shippo healed. He didn't protest either. The more time he had with Kagome, the better. Days passed, and Shippo was getting better. To fast for anyones liking. His hair had returned to it's bright red, but their were raven black highlights. His eyes that were once green, stayed that hazy pale blue. Scars to remind him of what happened.

Thing's became tense when InuYasha and Shippo were in the same room. There was always an argument. No one knew Shippo had the guts to yell at InuYasha. At least with such seriousness. He'd really grown up. Kagome sat by a river, it was dark out, but the moon gave her light as she looked at her reflection,

"_He's growing up to fast._"

Everyone else was in the hut. When InuYasha and Shippo are in there. It's unbearable. She winced when she heard InuYasha yell,

"Would you just shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"I do know what _I'm_ talking about! It's you that's thinking and talking stupid!" came Shippo's voice, filled with anger.

Kagome didn't want to hear it, focusing more on the water. The argument continued. InuYasha growled loud and clear,

"What's gotten into you! You've never acted this way before! Did Naraku knock the fact that you're nothing but a kid out of your head! I'll easily fixed that!"

"I'm not a kid anymore! I can take care of myself!" he yelled back hotly.

InuYasha paused for a while, then exploded, "You're stay here, so don't even ask!"

"You can't defeat Naraku by yourself!" yelled Shippo. "Miroku and I can help!"

He yelled, "NO!"

Kagome listened as Shippo stood and stormed out the hut. InuYasha yelled after him,

"Go ahead and run off! Don't blame me if you get jumped again!"

Shippo stopped walking at those words. Kagome looked back, looking at his expression. He looked pale and frightened. InuYasha sounded smug next,

"That's why I thought, you coward."

"Why does it even matter!?" yelled Shippo, spinning around and glaring at InuYasha. "Once you face Naraku, you're going to do nothing but screw up and get us all killed! You talk about _protecting_ Kagome, and you didn't one think of how you're going to do that. What if the Naraku you fight it a puppet! She'll end up dead, along with the pup before you can even-!"

While Shippo was babbling blindly, InuYasha stood and marched over to Shippo. His eye's slightly red. Kagome had stood and ran towards him. Miroku and Sango were standing in front of Shippo. She took his arm and stopped him from walking any further,

"InuYasha, stop!"

He was breathing heavily, eyes set on Shippo with anger. Shippo had gone pale when he'd realized what'd happened. Kaede slowly came from the hut,

"InuYasha, ye need to calm down."

"InuYasha, please." said Kagome, whimpering.

Miroku had his staff in front of him, "InuYasha, you need to calm down now."

His eyes slowly began to turn amber. When he was fully returned, he still glared at Shippo. Right in the eyes. Those familiar eyes, but they weren't his mates. InuYasha growled. Shippo shook his head, turning and running off. He disappeared into the darkness. Sango called after him. Kagome looked up at InuYasha, no one had noticed she'd been crying.

She whispered up to him,

"Were you actually going to hurt him?"

His blood immediately froze. InuYasha's anger was cooled into guilt. She let go of him and yelled,

"How can you get angry at him for not wanting to get yourself killed!"

Kagome turned sharply, stalking into the woods. Her raven hair blowing errily in the wind as she disappeared. InuYasha stared after her. Kaede finally came up beside him,

"What has gotten into ye these past days InuYasha?"

Without answering his question, he took walked off. Into the same direction Kagome left.

**Forest**

Kagome had a hard time finding Shippo. His speed and power had somehow strengthened. How? She didn't know. This was to much pressure for him. If only she could get him into her time. Let him stay with her mother. She stopped walking when she heard someone sniffing.

She turned and went behind a bush. There was Shippo, curled up into a ball. Kagome knelt beside him,

"Shippo-"

He stiffened at her voice. She continued when he didn't answer,

"InuYasha was just upset about what you said. Losing us is his most fear. You telling him something like that would happen, no doubt, would make him angry. What you said sounded like something Naraku would do to get under his skin."

"I'm turning into Naraku." he said, letting out a sob.

Kagome sighed, "_Everyones saying the wrong things now aren't they?_"

"No, you'll never be anything like him. Don't think that way. I didn't mean it like that." she said. "Eveything is difficult now. So what you say should be thought over carefully."

He sniffed, "Kagome?"

"What is it?" asked Kagome.

He sat up, "I'm scared."

"InuYasha would never hurt you Shippo." said Kagome.

Shippo looked at her with almost accusing blue eyes, "How would you know? He almost killed you didn't he?"

She froze, looking into his eyes. They looked almost mocking. He blinked and looked away,

"I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to say that."

"It's...it's okay." she said, wiping away the tear that slipped down her cheek. "Shippo, I love you and that'll never change. I just want you to know that."

Shippo hugged Kagome, relaxing. As if he'd never relaxed since he'd been attacked. She sighed,

"You've changed so much. I don't want you to change."

"With this happening, how can you expect me to not change?" he asked, pulling away and wiping the tears off his cheek.

Kagome looked up at the starry sky, "I remember when you use to be such a scardy cat."

He frowned, "When I wasn't noticed by anyone."

"Of course you were noticed." she said laughing. "Running away with your tail between your legs."

Shippo gaped at her, "Hey!"

"Well it's true!" exclaimed Kagome. "When Miroku use to always grope Sango. When I use to be so clumsy-

He cut her off, "That hasn't change."

She gave him a playful glare, "When you and InuYasha use to always get on each others nerves."

"Hm." he said sadly. "Now he's to old."

Kagome looked at him, raise eyebrow, "Old?"

"Yep." he said, smiling widely. "You and InuYasha are old now. You're adults. You have to be serious all the time and tell yourself you can't be a kid again. Then your bones start breaking-

Kagome squeaked in shock, "Shippo! You're making me feel bad! Old!? Come on! You don't think we're that old do you?"

"Well..." he said, tapping his chin.

She crossed her arms and pouted, "That's not very nice. My bones aren't breaking! That's overexaggerating!"

"It'll happen soon." he said, laughing quietly as the horror crossed her face.

Something dawned on her, "We're not going to get old! Demons don't get old! I'm mated with a half demon so I won't get old!"

"That's what you think." he said coughing to make himself look like he was just stating the truth.

Kagome shook her head, "You're just messing with my head, and it has to be true because you're older than me. Demon ages anyway."

"You eventaully start to age. See? I got taller and everything." he said.

She frowned, thinking, "But...but..."

Shippo started cracking up and Kagome glared. He laughed,

"I'm just kidding Kagome."

She couldn't help but laugh as well. Imagining how she must've looked just now. Their happy moment ended when a loud crack of a branch was heard nearby. Shippo didn't start taking off running but got in front of Kagome. In a protective way. If they weren't in danger, she would've smiled.

Shippo was looking forward blankly, waiting. Then InuYasha came into the clearing. Kagome relaxed but Shippo didn't. He stayed the same way he was. InuYasha looked at Shippo,

"It's just me Shippo."

He turned away stiffly. InuYasha sighed. Kagome didn't look his way, looking down at the ground. When the silence became uncomfortable, InuYasha finally decided to break it,

"Kagome, can I talk to Shippo alone?"

Shippo stiffened more and she looked at him in shock. She stood and walked his way. His ears flattened slightly when she didn't come close enough for him to touch her,

"It won't be long."

Kagome nodded and looked back at Shippo. His back was to them. She walked off, not to far away but far enough so she couldn't hear. InuYasha looked toward Shippo,

"I'm sorry about what I did."

Shippo didn't reply or move. He looked like a perfectly made sculpture. InuYasha walked over to him, and Shippo spun toward him. Falling on his butt and scooting backwards. He stammered,

"I'm sorry about what I said."

"Shippo," started InuYasha, his eyes hurt by what he was seeing., "don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you."

He replied,"You look like you wanted to back at Kaede's hut."

"Kagome's my mate, and if you say something like it. It's threatening to the demon side of me. If we weren't mates, I would've just beaten you to a pulp." he said awkwardly but bluntly.

Shippo's face and muscles relaxed, finding it as a joke in his head, "I'm sorry. I didn't think. I just...don't want you to get killed InuYasha. When you walked out the hut that day, I planned to keep bothering you until you change your mind. The more you tried to block me out, the harder I wanted to try."

"Shippo, I'm never going to change my mind." he started, his voice turning gruff slightly. "I need...have to protect you all. We've gone to far for all of us to die."

He looked at him, a little surprised, "You've done more than any of us InuYasha. You deserve to live."

"I've had my share of life. It's your turn." replied InuYasha.

His eyes clouded with tears, "InuYasha, you know how I feel about you. Don't you?"

"Yes." he said tentatively.

Shippo stood, going toward him, "Then why do you keep stopping me from saying it or avoiding coming near me?"

"I don't deserve that job." he said, looking to the side.

Shippo shook his head, "But Kagome's pregnant. What do you mean-

"Which is why I'm going to die." he said.

He glared, "So you're giving up! You admit it!"

"I've put her, the pup and everyone else in danger to many times already." said InuYasha. "If I survive, I won't feel the I feel now. I'll take care of my family." he says, looking at Shippo.

Shippo understood now. He didn't want to form a father and son bond with him because if he died. That'd be like losing another father. That he's close too. All this time he didn't see that. Shippo let his tears fall and ran towards him. He swung his arms around him.

InuYasha knelt down to Shippo and hugged him back. Not caring about anything for the time being. He pulled away, his hand on her wrist,

"Shippo, I can't admit something like that to you. If I die, you'll change more than you already have."

He nodded. InuYasha continued,

"You're not the dumb little brat you use to be. You've grown up. So, when...if I'm gone. You have to help Miroku."

Shippo blushed but nodded. InuYasha took a deep breath,

"Until then, let's pretend these aren't my last days, okay? It'll be just like old times."

Shippo hugged InuYasha again. He hugged him back. Shippo mumbled,

"I love you Fa-...InuYasha."

"I love you too." he said, remembering how it would feel to be a father...while he was still alive.

**Minutes Later**

Kagome stood as InuYasha entered the clearing. He looked so calm. InuYasha hadn't looked that way since they'd mated. She didn't go toward him though,

"What happened? Where's Shippo?"

"He went back to the village, and we talked." he said, walking closer to her.

Kagome took a few steps back, "And?"

"Just talked." he said, not having the guts to give her details.

She asked, guessing, "Are you...did you...-"

"Yeah." he interruped her rambling.

Kagome smiled brightly, "I'm so glad."

"I'm sorry about what I did Kagome." he said, still coming towards her. "It's just that, you're my mate. What he said sounded threatening to the demon in me. I promise not to loose my temper again."

She thoughtly sadly, "_Don't think you can keep this promise InuYasha._"

Memories of her dream flashed in her mind. Kagome smiled weakly,

"Right."

She rushed over to him and hugged him. InuYasha took in her scent; it calming him greatly,

"One more week, and I have to go find Naraku."

Kagome pretended not to hear. Didn't want to hear and cuddled into his warmth. InuYasha sat under a tree and hugged her to him. For this coming week. Everything was going to be about Kagome, Shippo, The Pup, Sango, Miroku, their baby and Kaede.

InuYasha felt all his worries melt. So Kami has granted him this one time. To be free of worries so he could enjoy time with his family. Before _that_ day comes.

**Yeah...I know this was kind of a **_**bitter sweet**_** chapter. Well that's ALL going to change for the next SEVEN chapters. Seven days in a week, am I right? Like InuYasha said...or thought...or whatever...that it was all about his family and himself. So, there you have it! Yeah, there will be arguments. About him leaving to sacrifice himself for them, but that's about it. They'll be acting like themselves. BEFORE all the HELL began. **

**All laughs, and AWWWS... **

**Aw comes from the Sango and Miroku's baby. Kagome and InuYasha's pup. And the way InuYasha and Shippo act toward each other. Prepare to be annoyed with yourself for saying 'aw' k?**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Now REVIEW!! -**


	18. Given Time Part One

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

A/N: I'm SO sorry guys! My computer started messing up after my dad downloaded something. So I don't know when I'll be able to update. The computer freezes every time you get onto the internet and takes about thirty minutes at a time for it to unfreeze.

Hopefully they'll have it fixed some time later. I'll be getting my laptop Dec. 1st. Then updates will be coming like THAT! I mean it guys! With the Desktop, I can hardly get on because someone else is on it. Cross your fingers that the order for my laptop comes earlier.

As for the last chapter when I said that there'd be no upsetting scenes. Er, the chapter sort of sucks without the main attraction. I'm going to have a scene with Naraku in this one, after that I should have something sweet and funny. There will still be drama though, sorry it's just not possible, but it'll be light drama.

Enjoy the chapter! Sorry again guys, hope you'll forgive me!

**Book One: Realities End**

Title: Ones Not Forgiven

Chapter Eighteen: Given Time Part One

------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha woke to the freezing dawn morning. He felt the girl in his arms tremble, so he slid off his haori and put it on her. He stood and made his way back to the village.

When he arrived, everyone was deep within their own sleeping bags. Well, except Sango and Miroku. _Somehow, _Sango ended up in the same cot as Miroku. He smirked to himself.

InuYasha carefully put Kagome into her matt. She whimpered and shivered. He whispered into her neck,

"I'll be back."

She whimpered again but drifted off into her sleep once again. InuYasha stood and made his way out the hut. The ground was covered with icy dew. He quickly went into the woods, looking for dry wood.

Luckily there was a pile of them near a hot spring. He gathered as much as he could carry and made his way back to the hut. Once he was back, he put three logs into the small fire pit.

Easily, he made a fire. The hut slowly warmed. All the shivering seemed to lessen. He covered the door as best as he could with the bamboo cover.

InuYasha leaned against the hut wall, yawning quietly. Thinking to himself,

'_I can't help but think about the battle that'll be happening less that eight days from now.'_

He stared into the burning fire, relaxing at the sound of his friends soft snoring. InuYasha continued his thoughts,

'_Kagome's already half way through her pregnancy. I have to be more careful with her safety. I won't let her die. I won't let 'any' of them die. Which is why I have to come up with a plan to keep them far from where I'm going. _

'_Kagome's still going to try and stay with me. Better come up with something and fast. Times running out.'_

Movement caught his eye. Miroku groggily sat up, rubbing his eyes to clear the haziness. He soon noticed InuYasha,

"Ah, I see you're awake."

Miroku carefully slid out of the matt, sitting in a near corner. InuYasha asked,

"Why are you waking up all the sudden?"

"I've been having these strange dreams." he said, looking at the fire, his violet eyes full of confusion. "Why? Did I interrupt something?"

He snorted,, "Keh!"

"Whatever happened last night?" asked Miroku. "Shippo was acting like his old self again."

He couldn't help but smirk, "I talked to him is all."

"Glad things are cleared up." grinned Miroku.

It got quiet. Miroku looked hesitant about something. InuYasha was getting irritated,

"What's the matter with you monk?"

"InuYasha," he started seriously, "do you still plan to go off to fight Naraku?"

He glared, "Yeah, why?"

"I wish to fight beside you." said Miroku.

His glare hardened, "No way in hell."

"You can't do this on your own! I'm sure you know that!" he replied.

InuYasha clenched his fist, "_One_ kid is going to lose their father. Spare the torture Miroku."

"I refuse to let you fight alone-

He cut him off, "You're sounding like Kagome now!"

"We've fought many battles together. As tough as they can get. If you let me fight with you, we both might survive." reasoned Miroku.

InuYasha's jaw clenched, "No."

"InuYasha-"

One again, he was cut off gruffly, "I said no! If you die along with me, whose going to take care of Kagome and Sango?"

He didn't say anything else. Sensing someone awake, InuYasha looked up toward Shippo. His misty blue eyes (now blue-green like) meeting his amber ones.

They looked at each other for a while. Reading the others thoughts by emotions. Shippo looked over at Miroku, who starred into the fire. He sighed and sunk deeper into his cot.

"Shippo…." said InuYasha.

He was interrupted by Kagome mumbling in her sleep. She grumbled tiredly,

"What's gotten into you?"

"Huh?" all three of them said.

Shippo sat up, looking over at Kagome with a raised eyebrow. InuYasha thought,

'_Everyone's having dreams….'_

Her voice became different: nonchalant, detached, sinister, "Your fault, your fault, your fault."

"What?" said InuYasha, feeling his mates fear, making him want to crawl over to her and wake her from the dream.

Kagome rolled onto her back, propped up by her elbow, her voice no longer the way it just was now,

"What are you talking about?"

"Your fault," she said, once again nonchalant. "You'll pay."

Kagome fell back onto the floor, arms raised above her head now. Her normal voice was back, and it was full of fear,

"I don't know what you're talking-"

She looked like she'd been slapped, her head turning to the left sharply. Tears fell down her cheek as that evil voice returned,

"Shut up! Do not say anything. Today, you die."

Kagome fell onto her back, hands looking as if they were being pinned above her head. The three looked terrified as she began whimpering and screaming,

"No! Stop! Don't touch me!"

She began struggling, strangely it looked as if she really were being held down. InuYasha couldn't take it anymore; he stood, stomped over to Kagome, and kneeled beside her,

"Kagome! Wake up!"

She shot up, looking around frantically. When she looked into InuYasha's eyes, she winced. Looking away. He put his hand on her cheek, making her look back at him,

"Are you okay?"

"Just another dream." she said, not realizing why Miroku and Shippo looked so pale.

He shook his head, "Kagome, you were doing everything in you were doing in your dream."

"I was?" she asked, then taking a breath to calm herself when she felt a little pain in her stomach. "I'm okay. Honestly."

InuYasha looked hesitant to let this go, "Kagome-"

"No, I'm fine." she said. "Remember what you said. No worries this week."

He saw the pleading look in her eyes, "Fine."

"I think I'm going to be sick." came Sango's voice, who'd been woken by InuYasha's yelling, looked a little green.

Miroku jumped up so fast that he should've had whiplash. He helped her up and guided her outside and into the forest. Shippo asked,

"Are you okay Kagome?"

"Yeah." she said, giving a bright reassuring smile.

InuYasha asked, "How are you?"

"I told you," she said, looking up at him confused. "I'm fine."

He shook his head and placed his hand over her slightly plump stomach-which actually to him looked way bigger than the last time he'd actually _looked_ at her,

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh." she said, flushing pink. "I'm still a little tired."

He smirked, "Then maybe you should get some more sleep."

"No, I'm alright." she said, intertwine her fingers with his over her stomach. "Though I _am_ hungry."

He laughed, "What do you have in your bag."

"Hm, let me think." she said in a sarcastic tone. "Chocolate, ramen, chocolate and oh! Ramen again!"

He glared, "Well I didn't tell you to pack all of that."

"Yes you did." accused Kagome.

Shippo rolled his eyes, grabbing a box of chocolate from her bag, "Oh brother."

"Did not." said InuYasha, frowning at her.

She stuck her tongue at him, "Did too."

They continued their foolish spat. Shippo looked outside, seeing something white. He gasped,

"Look! It's snowing!"

Both Kagome and InuYasha looked out the door. Indeed, it was snowing, and sticking to the ground too. Shippo stood and ran outside. Kagome then noticed the bag of chocolates,

"Hey! It's to early for that Shippo!"

He pretended not to hear her, popping a Hershey Kiss into his mouth. Kagome shook her head,

"I'll just make some ramen."

She went over to her bag and pulled the cut out. Kagome frowned, then looked over toward InuYasha,

"Hey, can you go get some water?"

"Sure." he said, grabbing Tetsusaiga then standing. "Stay here until I get back."

She nodded and waited at the door. Watching the snow fall. The last time she'd seen snow was that time she'd been possessed by Menomaru. Not long later, he came back. Bucket of water in hand.

Kagome thanked him and began to heat the water up in a pot. Sango and Miroku soon came back. Both smiling at the glistening snow. When the wind picked up a bit, they came inside. Not long later, Kaede came.

Kagome made everyone hot, toasty ramen. Now that she realized the weather, ramen sounded really good. She fixed everyone a cup, they all ate in silence. Shippo asked after finishing up his cup,

"What are we suppose to do until next week? I'm bored."

"Keh!" snorted InuYasha, finishing up his ramen. "Sit there and shut up."

He crossed his arm, "Kagome."

"InuYasha." started Kagome, shooting him a glare.

He glared back, "You're always defending _him_."

"He's the innocent one that's why." she replied after swallowing her noodles.

Sango agreed with Kagome, "Yeah, I completely agree with you Kagome."

"He's not innocent." said InuYasha, crossing his arms. "He's a pain in the-

Kagome glared, "Don't make me do it InuYasha."

"Keh!" he snorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

She smiled, satisfied before grabbing one of her blankets and pulling it around her to keep warm. Kagome was pleased with the silence. She looked over her friends, all either talking or looking outside.

Then her eyes landed on Shippo. He was staring outside with a confused and frustrated look. Kagome called,

"Shippo? Are you alright?"

He didn't hear her, his eyes totally into space. InuYasha glanced at Kagome then Shippo,

"Runt! What's are you looking at?"

"Huh?" he retorted, blinking then looking at them. "Nothing."

InuYasha wrapped his arm around him, pulling him toward him and jabbing his knuckle into his head,

"You better not be planning something sneaky!"

"Hey! Let go!" he complained, trying to squirm out of his grip.

Everyone laughed, except Shippo. He finally managed to get his head from InuYasha. Kagome asked,

"Are you alright Shippo?"

"Yeah." he nodded, glancing back outside.

Kagome looked at InuYasha with a worried expression. He gave her a calm look, meaning nothing was wrong. She took it as a reassurance. The rest of the day went by peacefully. Not a care in the world.

Until that day, everyone was going to enjoy it.

**Scene Change**

"Lore," started Kanna, her chilling voice should have sent chills up her spine, "did you know what you were doing?"

The girl glared at her, "What are you saying?"

"You didn't expect to imprint on that fox demon, did you?" asked Kanna, tilting her head to the left.

Lore paled, "Imprint?"

"Yes." she answered. "You've imprinted on him, haven't you?"

Lore frowned at her, "How can I _imprint_ on someone?"

"You kissed him," started Kanna, her mirror fogging over to show the scene, "you have part of his fox spirit. Soon, you're going to want to see him. You probably have feelings for him. Feelings for someone you don't even know."

She glared, "I love no one!"

"You say that now, _Lore_," slurred Kanna, looking at the older version of her, "but within the next night. You're going to be looking for him."

Lore's eyes flashed red, "Shut up! I'm not going to betray Naraku for something so pathetic as love!"

"You tell yourself that now." she said, before turning and leaving the room.

Lore's hand engulfed with a familiar green flame. She looked out the entrance of the cave again, before turning and leaving to her room. Meanwhile with Kanna, she stopped before a dark corner,

"I've done what you wanted."

"Good." said Naraku's voice. "It'll be sooner than we all know."

Kanna bowed to Naraku before leaving. He smirked in the dark,

"Just another way to get you to become the demon you are InuYasha."

**Please Review!! Sorry for the wait!!**


	19. Given Time Part Two

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

**Book One: Realities End**

Title: Ones Not Forgiven

Chapter Ninteen: Given Time Part Two

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku and Sango sat under the shady tree. The day was calm and breezy so far. Sango seemed hesitant to ask Miroku a question. He looked over at her,

"Sango, is something wrong?"

"Um," she hesitated, "yeah. When InuYasha becomes a demon, will his power be different from when he transform now?"

His brows furrowed, "I don't know."

"When he transforms, like when he doesn't have Tetsusaiga, his power sometimes seems blocked." she explained.

Miroku nodded, "True, because his half demon side is trying to gain contriol again. Your question was, what will his power be like when he accepts it? The true power of the demon within him."

"Will he be as strong as Sesshomaru? Will he be able to control it like him? One of Kagome's most fears; will he be able to remember anything as a demon. It'll be like he's been reborn. So...." explain Sango, staring into the river.

He thought, considering all the possiblities, "_This all depends on the power of the jewel and what Priestess Midoriko will allow. That's another problem. Is his wish pure? Will InuYasha have the power to defeat Naraku?_"

Miroku looked toward Sango, she knew his exact thoughts. To confirm her guess, she asked,

"Do you think his wish will be pure enough? Will it be granted by Priestess Midoriko?"

"We can only wish for the best Sango." he replied, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her into a hug.

Neither noticed Kagome entering the village, pale and wide-eyed. She quickly calmed herself down as InuYasha came from Kaede's hut. Look of concern on his face. She'd taken a little walk after InuYasha kept bugging her about if she felt alright or not. Her emotions began to get overwhelming.

They weren't exactly at that point, but they were rising. Anger, sadness and happiness were going to be _very_ overwhelming. InuYasha walked over to her,

"What do you look so surprised wench?"

"Oh Kagome, you're back." said Sango, standing up with Miroku.

She forced a smile, "Yeah. Where's Shippo?"

"I don't know." she replied. "I think he's in the village with Kaede."

Kagome nodded and headed for the empty hut. InuYasha followed suit. She frowned down at the ground while thinking,

"_They might be right. Midoriko might not think of InuYasha's wish as a pure one. Is it selfish? Is it only for him?_"

She shook her head. InuYasha was doing this to protect everyone. It was....

"_Sacrificing himself._" thought Kagome.

She sighed, getting a headache from all the thinking. Soon as she passed the door and the bamboo cutrain fell over the door. InuYasha wrapped his arm around her from behind,

"What's the matter with you?"

"Would you stop asking me that." she replied, twisting around to face him. "I'm fine."

He looked into her eyes, "You're lying."

Kagome rolled her eyes and sat down by the fire. He sat beside her. She glanced over at him, seeing the annoyed glint in his eye. If she didn't tell him something soon, he was going to start an argument. Kagome sighed,

"I heard Sango and Miroku talking. About when you wish to become a full-fledge demon."

"Yeah, what of it?" he asked, crossing his arms and staring to the crackling fire.

She continued, "They said what if what you wish for isn't granted by the Priestess Midoriko. The wish that is given upon the jewel is what set's her fate and destiny. She want's it to be pure. Not tainted."

"You worry for nothing." he grumbled. "It'll be granted."

Kagome frowned at him, "How do you know that?"

"This wish I'm making isn't _for_ me. It's for you, the pup, Shippo, Sango, Miroku and their kid. So you all can live a happy life. What happens to me doesn't matter." he answered, missing her shocked reaction.

She knew, that little spark in heart was telling her the wish would be granted, no matter how much she didn't want it too,

"InuYasha, there has to be another way. They said that the power that's given to you could be different from how you transform now."

"It will be." he said, looking down at his clawed hand. "I'll be stronger. Almost as strong as my father, maybe."

She put her hand over his, "What if it's weaker."

"Stop telling yourself the opposite Kagome," replied InuYasha, "I'll be stronger. If I'm sacrifing myself for someone else. I'm sure the priestess is going to give me powers that no one has had before. It's a pure wish. I know it is."

Kagome clenched onto his hand, "How?"

"The wish has all the meaning of the four souls, doesn't it?" he asked. "What were they again?"

She whispered them, "Courage, knowledge, friendship...and love."

InuYasha looked over at her, "The wish has all the elements the jewel has, doesn't it?"

"I don't know." she tried to sound doubtful.

He looked back toward the fire, "Courage, it's taking all my strength to do this. Knowledge, I know more about what I'm doing than you think. Friendship, I'm being loyal to all of you, by not letting any of you help. Love...do I even have to explain that one?"

"I don't want you to do this InuYasha." she started, turning away from his glare. "What about Priestess Midoriko?"

InuYasha asked, "What about her? I don't know much about her. I'm sure she'll live peacefully once the jewel is destroyed."

"No one knows what'll happen after the jewel is destroyed. Everyone has always compared Kikyo and me to Midoriko. If _I_ make the wish-"

He cut her off harshly, "Don't even think I'll let you battle Naraku! You're pregnant Kagome!"

"I know that!" she yelled back. "We can wait a little longer."

InuYasha clenched his jaw and hissed through his teeth, "Yeah, _we _can. Doesn't mean Naraku will. I can't afford for that **bastard** to get any stronger than he already is."

"But InuYasha-!"

He cut her off again, "No Kagome! Just except the truth already and accept it! No matter what you say is going to change my mind!"

Kagome's eyes filled with tears. All his anger dissipated. He sighed and pulled Kagome into his lap, embracing her,

"We're not suppose to be talking about this."

She didn't respond as she faught all the sobs that wanted to escape her. Her tears spilled nonstop. There really wasn't anything she could do. Except accept it, and encourage him. Hope for the best even. InuYasha sighed as he smelt her tears. He kissed her temple,

"Kagome."

"InuYasha, I'm sorry." she whimpered against him.

He shook his head, not allowing her to finish, "Stop. Don't say it."

"If I hadn't even come here, maybe you'd had a different life." she said, despite his warning.

InuYasha pulled away and glared at her, "If you hadn't came, I'd still be pinned to that tree. I don't regret ever meeting you Kagome."

He wiped her tears away gently. Kagome let him hug her again. He whispered comforting words to her. She'll never forget him, never,

"I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll always be here Kagome." he said, tightening his hold around her, never wanting to let go.

They stayed in a comfortable silence. Each savoring the feel of being in each others arms. One supporting the other. They should be grateful their were given so much time to do this. So much time...seemed way shorter. Kagome began to doze off, clinging to InuYasha, making sure he didn't leave her.

Her last thoughts before she fell asleep were,

"_Six more days._"

**With Shippo and Kaede**

"Are ye alright Shippo?" asked Kaede, seeing him stare off into the forest, almost hesitant.

He snapped back into reality, "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine Kaede."

"Are ye sure?" she asked, staring at him with concern.

Shippo nodded, "Just a little confused."

"About what?"

He explained, "Since yesterday night, I've been feeling this pull. Telling me to go into the forest and search. I don't know what for though."

"Maybe ye should talk with InuYasha and Kagome before this 'pull' becomes to strong." suggested Kaede.

Shippo shook his head, "Kagome's just going to get worried and InuYasha's going to get all upset because of that. I'll figure it out by myself."

"At least ask Miroku and Sango to follow if it does overwhelm ye." She beckoned him to agree someone follow him.

He sighed, "I don't want anyone to follow."

Kaede saw all the sighs and squinted at the ground. Shippo stood and stretched,

"I want some chocolate. I'll go see if Kagome has any. Bye Kaede!"

She watched him run off. Kaede pulled herself up and made way toward the hut, finally spotting Sango and Miroku by a river. She walked over toward them. Miroku looked up,

"Is something the matter Kaede?"

"Aye." she nodded. "Shippo has been acting a bit strange."

Sango asked, "What's wrong? Is he hurt?"

"He's been feeling drawn to the forest," she explained, shaking her head to her question, "I'd like if the two of ye kept an eye on him. Just in case he does go."

Miroku nodded, "We will."

"Right." agreed Sango.

She made her way back, before heeding one warning, "Do not tell InuYasha and Kagome unless they _need_ to know."

Once again, they nodded, and she left. When he was out of sight, they gave each other a questioning look. Sango took a breath,

"I hope Shippo's alright. There's no telling what Naraku and that Lore did to him while he was unconsciousness."

Miroku nodded. He felt Kaede knew a little more then she was letting on. Shippo came out the hut moments later with a chocolate bar in hand. He walked over to them and sat down,

"It's boring around here. Can't we go do something?"

"I don't think we should go looking for any trouble." said Miroku. "We don't need any more trouble then we already have."

Shippo shrugged, carefree. Sango asked,

"How have you been feeling Shippo?"

"Fine." he said, looking her in the eye. "Kaede told you didn't she?"

She held her hand up in defense, "Don't be angry with her, she's only worried about you."

"Naraku's probably trying to get me to come to him." said Shippo, lowering the candy from his mouth, not helping the sudden fear clouding his growing strength.

Miroku considered that, "That may be true. InuYasha won't allow anything to happen to you."

"You can't tell him!" he shouted at them.

Sango nodded, reassuring him, "We know. We're just going to make sure nothing happens to you again."

"Nothing will happen to me." he said, crossing arms and trying to look tough; despite the fear he felt greatly now.

Sango laughed, "Are you afraid Shippo?"

"!" he stammered, standing, holding a serious face now. "I can take care of myself! So I don't need anyone's help!"

Shippo turned and stalked away. Miroku and Sango blinked.

**Nightfall**

Everything was tense. Sango and Miroku looked at Shippo with hesitant eyes. Shippo would glare in return. Kaede just glanced at him, concern written all over her face. InuYasha and Kagome didn't miss the faces. The more Kagome began to feel uneasy, the more annyoed he became,

"Alright already! What's going on!"

"Nothing!" they all said _to_ quickly for their liking.

He glared, "I'm not buying it."

"Really InuYasha," said Sango, "there isn't anything wrong."

He crossed his arms, "If there weren't anything wrong, why did all of you scream 'nothing' "

They looked at each other. Kagome looked over at Shippo, he was staring outside again. Really pale. She asked,

"Shippo!? Are you alright!?"

He stood, his normal color returning, as he looked at Kagome, "I'm fine! I, uh, just _really_ have to go to the bathroom."

Shippo hurried out of the hut. Kaede looked at Sango and Miroku. They looked back tentatively. Kagome thought,

"_There's definetly something going on that their not telling us. There's only one way to find out._"

Kagome calmed herself down. Telling herself over and over that there was nothing wrong. Sango stood, taking Miroku's hand,

"I have to talk to you."

InuYasha glared at them as they left. Kaede sounded so dumbfounded,

"I wonder what has gotten into them."

He was about to bark and insult at her for lying until Kagome elbowed him really hard in the gut. He turned his glare on her,

"What you do that for wench!"

"Sorry." she replied fakly. "Joint spasm."

InuYasha glared, "Joint spasm my ass!"

She rolled her eyes and continued to eat her stew. Ignoring his grumbling.

**Scene Change**

**'**_I can't take this constant yearning anymore!_' thought Lore as she shot up from her cot.

She grabbed her sword and stomped toward the entrance of the cave. Lore smirked, "I'll just kill the brat. That way I won't feel these stupid emotions."

"If you kill the fox, you'll only feel unending sorrow." came Kanna's voice.

Lore changed to her real form, twelve year old, "I'll get over it."

"You say that now." she replied.

Lore went into the forest, picking up her speed. As she ran with amazing speed, she soon arrived at the outskirt of Kaede's village. She saw him. That Shippo boy. He was glaring at someone. The frown that was on her face faded unwillingly.

She grabbed onto a tree, stopping herself from going any further. His scent was so strong. That's when he looked up. He went pale, as did she. Lore clenched and unclenched his fist. The pregnant miko girl said something and he looked away. She took the chane and ran off.

Moments later, she knew he was following her. Lore jumped into a branch of a tree. Watching as he came into the clearing. Shippo said in a strained voice,

"It's you. Lore. What spell do you have on me?"

"Spell?" she said in a smug way. "If I had any spell, you'd be dead by now. No spell of mine results in you living."

Shippo look up at her, "Are you going to use me? What do you want?"

Lore jumped down, off the tree and in front of him. Both of their eyes hazed over at the smell of each other. Lore let out a vicious growl and leaped away. Shippo asked,

"What's wrong with me?"

Her scent was so warm. She smelt of a Dianthus. It's spicy scent making him feel dizzy. These feelings made him feel sick inside. Deep, deep, deep down they did. Now, he loved smelling it. Neither noticed Sango or Miroku behind a nearby tree.

Sango whispered to Miroku,

"Something's wrong. Their just standing there looking at each other."

"This can't be." said Miroku, sounding disgusted and bewildered at the same time.

She looked back at him, "What is it?"

"Lore imprinted Shippo." he hissed out.

Sango's eyes grew wide. They were inching closer to each other. They probably didn't even know. They were like robots. Both zoned out. Finally, they were in front of one another. Sango whispered, not able to look away,

"Can we stop this?"

"If we try anything. Shippo," started Miroku," might attack us."

She shook her head in disbelief. It was amazing how tall Shippo had gotten. He was about three inches taller than Lore. She reached up and touched his cheek. Shippo turned red slightly, her touch sending chills down his spine. He slowly put his hand over hers. Lore rose on her tip-toes.

Miroku took a step past the tree. Wanting to stop this. That's when a dark, purple-black barrier sent him flying back into the tree. Sango gasped,

"Miroku!"

"You will not interfere." came a sinister voice.

Miroku pulled himself up, "Naraku! What are you planning!?"

He laughed, his voice echoing throughout the forest, "My plans are not your business, monk."

When Sango gasped, he looked back toward the two. They were...kissing deeply. Miroku yelled,

"Shippo!"

"They can't hear you." came Naraku's amused voice.

Lore's other hand went behind her back. Out came a razor sharp blade. She clenched onto it; it began pulsing with a black ora. She wrapped her one arm around Shippo's neck and pulled the blade behind him. Sango called,

"No! Shippo! Get away from her! Shippo!"

Miroku tried everything he could. His scroll's weren't of any help, and Sango's Hirakotsu would only be deflected by the barrier. Then it happened. Lore stabbed Shippo, plunging the knife into his back and stepping away. He fell over, his blood red and black strands falling into his face. Lore growled, her eyes flashing red,

"I'm going to kill you. I'm not going to let this stupid imprinting continue."

Shippo reached back for the blade and pulled it out. Letting out a cry of pain. He looked it. It was covered in his blood, along with something green and sticky. Poison. His hand bean to shake and he dropped the knife. Lore pushed him back onto the ground with her feet, pulling at her sword.

She held it to his neck firmly, drawing blood. He winced at the deep cutting forming as she sunk deeper and deeper into his neck. As well as the blood coursed through his blood like needles. He felt so cold, sweat rolled down his pale face. Lore stopped, looking into his angry blue-green eyes.

He struggled to speak,

"I...won't....-

Shippo's eyes flashed a dusty green and Lore was consumed in a green power. Fox fire, more powerful than it's ever been before. She was sent far away from him. He pulled himself up, biting his cheek to stop himself from screaming in pain. Everything was beginning to go numb. He collapsed onto the ground again.

Lore shot to her feet,

"You'll pay for that!"

She was surrounded by a red mist. Her eyes flashed. The snow underneath her began to morph in some kind jagged, sharp objects. It was bound to cause some major damage. They rose slowly in the air. Lore pointed a fist at him,

"Die!"

The thousand of the things went flying at him. Sango and Mrioku's blood ran cold. Until....

"Adamant Barrage!"

Many sharp fragments of diamonds hurled into Lore's attack. Though one still struck Shippo. She looked toward's where Miroku and Sango were. InuYasha stalked into the clearing,

"From here on out, I'm your only opponent!"

"You can't beat me!" she yelled back, looking really outraged.

Kagome dropped off InuYasha's back, catching sight of the unconscious Shippo. She gasped loudly, horrifed. InuYasha's eyes flashed from amber to blood red. He growled dangerously at her, about to drop out running toward her. Until a cloud of miasma dropped into the clearing. InuYasha grabbed Kagome and jumped out the way.

When it all was gone, Naraku stood in the clearing. Truly there. He laughed, seeing as InuYasha's eyes began to become pure red,

"Once again, you fall into my trap. Shall we have our battle here? Now? This should be fun."

"InuYasha!" exclaimed Kagome, taking his arm as he took a step, growling loudly.

He yanked his arm free, "Stay here. I mean it."

InuYasha looked back at her, with threatening red eyes. She looked at him with tear filled eyes before looking away. Kagome stood where she was, not moving. Miroku saw something going towards InuYasha,

"InuYasha!"

He tackled the demon to the ground as an arrow zipped by. Barely missing Kagome, living a small cut on her face. The arrow struck Naraku and it glowed a powerful, bright blue-pink color. Sango, Naraku, Lore and Kagome looked back. There stood Kikyo.

She looked back at Naraku, with cold eyes,

"Leave here now Naraku."

"Heh," he laughed, "here helping you beloved Kikyo? Or you reincarnation maybe? I never knew you had such a warm heart."

She hissed back, "Your words do not hurt me Naraku."

"Truth, Kikyo. The truth." he replied, a mocking, knowing smirk on his face. "Seems I'm out numbered. We'll save this battle for another time. Where it's just me and that half breed."

InuYasha shut up, "Naraku! How dare you hurt Shippo!"

"What would it matter?" he said, the miasma consuming him and the red-eyed Lore--who'd seem to go into a shaking fit. "They'll all die in due time."

He yelled, "Get back here!"

Naraku disappeared. His laughing echoing all around. When it all was quiet. Kagome ran towards Shippo, not waiting on InuYasha to say she can move. She collapsed beside me,

"Shippo!"

Sango helped Miroku up. They made thier way over to Kagome and Shippo. InuYasha growled, turning around to face Kikyo,

"What are you doing here."

"If you will not listen to my warnings, then I will take matters into my own hand." she replied, putting her bow away, turning and leaving. "Get in my way and you die."

He growled after her, "Same goes for you."

She stopped and looked back at him. Those cold eyes getting the more cold. Kikyo looked at Kagome, her stomach. Something flashed in her eyes before she turned and left,

"Learn from your mistakes then."

Then she was gone. InuYasha clenched onto Tetsusaiga,

"I'm going after Naraku!"

"You can't!" yelled Kagome, standing as Miroku did with Shippo in his arms. "You promised not this week."

He looked at Kagome before shealthing Tetsusiga. His red eyes becoming their normal amber. InuYasha looked at Shippo, his breathing ragged. He walked over to Kagome, picked her up bridal style then yelled back to his companions as he took off,

"Let's get him back to Kaede's hut!"

Kirara, who'd arrived with InuYasha, transformed. Sango hopped onto her. Miroku ran along side InuYasha. They all raced back. Kagome looked up at InuYasha. His long silver begans covered his eyes. She whispered up to him,

"InuYasha?"

"_I failed again._" he thought, holding Kagome more firmly.

She knew he was beating himself up for this when he pulled her closer. Kagome sighed and thought,

"_InuYasha...you can't always be the protector._"

**Please Review! Sorry I've been gone for like, FOREVER! Just been really busy! Sorry for being late, for any errors and for being late! ....said that already....but I should be apologizing more than just three times! Forgive me! Hope you liked! Later!**

**^-^**


	20. Given Time Part Three

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

**Book One: Realities End**

Title: Ones Not Forgiven

Chapter Twenty: Given Time Part Three

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hut was dead quiet as Kaede bandaged Shippo, who'd been slipping in and out of consciousness. Finally, someone spoke,

"Miroku? Sango?"

They looked toward Kagome. She didn't take her eyes off Shippo,

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"I don't think we should Kagome." started Sango, looking toward Miroku. "Maybe later when Shippo's better."

She shook her head, "I'll be fine. Just tell me."

Sango and Miroku looked at InuYasha. His eyes were still covered with his thick silver bangs and hadn't spoke since they'd came back. Miroku sighed,

"Kaede asked us to keep an eye on Shippo since he'd been feeling sort of strange. He'd complained of feeling drawn to the forest for some reason. That reason, obviously, was Lore.

"When Lore sucked half of Shippo's fox spirit from him, she didn't know what she was doing. Resulting in her imprinting him. Earlier, you all saw how Shippo was looking outside. Pale and all.

"He'd seen Lore. The pull grew stronger and he had no choice but to go after her. We went after him. To only find them. They both were acting really strange. Eyes hazed one moment then filled with horror and disgust."

"Yeah," started Sango, putting her part into the story, "then something really strange happened. I don't know if it was the scent of each other or just by being within in arms reach that made this happened. They were zoned out as they walked toward each other. I wanted to stop Shippo from going near her, but Miroku said that if we tried too. He'd attack us. Shippo would."

Miroku took his turn in talking, "Soon they were only mere inches away from each other. It was obvious by now that they were about to kiss. I tried, despite the possibility Shippo might attack me, to stop him. That's when a barrier through me back and Naraku showed his face.

"He didn't want Sango and I to interfere. I tried finding out what his plans were, but he wanted it to be a secret. When I looked back toward Shippo and Lore. The kiss was getting…intimate."

"Why didn't you yell for him to stop?" growled InuYasha, his voice low and dangerous.

Sango defended him, "The barrier was preventing them from sensing or hearing anything outside of it. We couldn't get inside or anything."

"Then Lore pulled out the blade," his expression turned grave, "and she wrapped her arm around him to make sure he couldn't sense her arm moving. It began to pulse. A sickly color surrounding it. Whatever was on that blade had to be deadly."

InuYasha clenched his hands into a tight fist, "How could you just sit there and watch!"

"InuYasha," started Kagome, "they tried to get pass the barrier. You can't blame them for trying."

He growled at her, "They didn't try hard enough."

She looked at him with shocked eyes. Kagome looked away from him, ignoring the feeling to shiver in fear. Miroku hesitated,

"Should I continue?"

"Yeah." nodded Kagome.

He nodded, glancing over at InuYasha before continuing, "She stabbed him and he collapsed on the ground. Whatever was on that blade spread through him quickly. Lore pulled out her sword, holding it to his head.

"He was trying to say something. I don't know how Shippo did this, and he did it without even moving. Lore was consumed in the fox fire. Getting her far away from him. Then she was about to use some sort of special attack. You know what happened from there."

The hut fell quiet again. All except InuYasha's loud, dangerous growling. Kagome was the first to speak,

"InuYasha, please don't blame them for this. They tried."

His growling became something of a defeated, sorrow filled moan. Kagome crawled over to him and hugged him,

"He'll be alright InuYasha."

Sango looked over at Shippo with sad eyes, "_I never seen InuYasha so…torn before._"

"Whatever was on that knife has mingled with the miasma he inhaled. If his demon blood recuperates fast enough, he should be fine. If he'd gotten any worse wounds, I'd fear for his life." spoke Kaede, quietly.

InuYasha pulled away from Kagome and stood. She watched as he stalked out the hut,

"InuYasha! Where are you going!?"

She didn't receive a response. Sango looked over at Kagome,

"Give him some time to cool down Kagome."

She sighed, "You're right."

"I do not think there has been to much harm caused to Shippo," started Kaede, "the poison was easily treatable. She didn't want to kill him."

Miroku relaxed a bit at that said, "I should have figured. If she tends to kill him, she's going to have to get someone else to do it because I doubt she can."

"Someone else?" repeated Kagome, hugging herself. "We have to protect Shippo."

Sango nodded in agreement, "InuYasha's not going to let anything happen to him again."

"InuYasha can't always be the protector." said Kagome.

It got quiet again. No one else said a word. She went over to Shippo and put his head in her lap. Kagome pushed his bangs from his face and sighed. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. Just wait until he woke up.

She sighed again, even heavier than before,

"_Some peaceful week this has been._"

**Dawn: The Next Day**

"Where are you going Kagome?" asked Sango groggily.

She stopped at the hut entrance, "To find InuYasha. I bet he still feels pretty bad."

Sango didn't respond and she knew she was asleep. Kagome left out the hut and made her way into the forest. When she was far into the dim forest, she began to see broken branches. Then she came into a clearing where trees and been clawed at and torn down.

She walked hesitantly into the clearing. There, by a rock surrounded stream, sat InuYasha. It was a peaceful scene but the tension in the air made it hard to breathe. Kagome walked over to him and knelt behind him. She wrapped her arms around his torso,

"Oh InuYasha."

He pulled her into his arms and only relaxed a bit. InuYasha sighed into her shoulder,

"Kagome…."

"It'll be okay InuYasha." said Kagome in a soothing voice. "Kaede said Shippo would be fine. There wasn't really any danger."

He pulled her closer to him, "I didn't mean to growl at you."

"I'm fine." she said, pulling away and putting her hand on his cold cheek.

He looked into her eyes with tired, slightly red eyes. Kagome smiled,

"Nothing's your fault."

"I knew something was wrong with him," he grumbled, glaring down at the ground. "Some father figure I am."

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, "Don't say that InuYasha. You're a great father toward Shippo and will be for the pup."

He didn't reply and she pulled back to look at him. InuYasha still looked down,

"I'm not going to be here when you have the pups Kagome."

"You don't know that yet." she said, her voice trembling a bit.

He sighed, "Yeah, I don't know yet."

Kagome knew he was just saying that. Trying to cheer her up. She sighed,

"Let's go back. I bet Shippo's awake."

He stood without saying anything else. They made their way slowly back to the village.

**Back At The Hut**

When they got back, Shippo was indeed awake. Looking around confused. Kagome smiled brightly, sensing InuYasha's relief as well,

"You're awake!"

"Kagome? InuYasha?" he asked. "What happened?"

Kagome sat beside him, hugging him to her, "You don't remember? It might be good that you don't."

"I feel like something hit my head really hard." he said, hugging Kagome back.

She smoothed back his hair, "Don't worry. You'll be alright."

Shippo pulled away from Kagome, and looked at everyone in the room. Sango and Miroku looked like they'd been clenching onto a burning rope. InuYasha wasn' t talking, like he was a scared mute person. Kagome was…faking her emotions.

Yeah, sure, she _sounded_ happy. In her eyes, she looked just as torn as InuYasha. Was Shippo the only one seeing this? He tried to remember everything that had happened. He remember seeing Lore and that made everything come crashing back.

His head began to throb. Kagome noticed his frustration,

"Don't worry about anything Shippo. We'll take care of things."

"What do you mean _take care of thing_?" he asked, not liking the strained sound of his voice. "What are you going to do?"

She looked over at InuYasha, "We think that Lore might be sending someone to kill you."

"Oh." he replied, looking down at his hands.

InuYasha straightened his back, letting out a irritated snort, "Would you all stop looking so sad. That stupid brat doesn't have the brains to plan Shippo's death."

"As always InuYasha, you astound me by your feminine mood swings." said Miroku, observing him as though he were a new species.

InuYasha growled at him, "How about I astound you with my fist, you pervert!"

"There's no need for violence." he said.

He retorted, "There's no need for your stupid comments either."

InuYasha crossed his arms and glared. Kagome rolled her eyes. Shippo laughed. He glared at him. Miroku grinned,

"Hey Sango?"

"What?" She turns to look at him.

He nods toward InuYasha, "Do you think he'll start crying if Shippo fell and skid his knee or something?"

Everyone gazed off in thought, then all started laughing. Except InuYasha. He shot to his feet and growled,

"The only one whose going to be crying is you!"

"My apologies," he said quickly, "I didn't mean to hurt your manhood. Forgive me for asking, but do you prefer to be a man or a woman. A woman fits you. It's strange isn't it? You and your brother both look like woman."

Kagome laughed so hard her face was turning red, "Miroku, he's going to kill you."

"I was just-AH!" exclaimed Miroku, ducking under InuYasha's fist.

He shot to his feet and back into a corner. InuYasha showed off his claws,

"Take that back right now or I'll-

"Cry maybe?" interrupted Miroku. "We should change your name. What would be a good name for a female InuYasha?"

Everyone pondered. All at once, Sango, Kagome and Shippo said,

"Natasha."

"You're dead monk!" sputtered InuYasha, jumping at him.

Miroku hauled ass out the hut, with InuYasha on his tail. Kagome stood up, her laughter subsiding,

"InuYasha, don't kill him!"

"Keh!" was his response as he swiped at him.

Miroku called, "Um, Lady Kagome, this would be a good time to use the "s" word."

InuYasha skid to a stop and directed his glare at her. He pointed a claw at her,

"You better not wench!"

"Or you'll what?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips before smirking. "Cry for me to stop?"

InuYasha growled, "Why you!"

"Ah, stop being such a baby!" she called back.

He shot back, "You're the one being a baby!"

"Who was the one moping just a minute ago!" she glared at him.

InuYasha crossed his arms, "Keh! You're the one who was probably having a mental break down."

"Right." she said in a bored voice.

As they argued, Miroku has snuck over to Kagome. She laughed at his face,

"Oh come on InuYasha. I know you're hungry."

He crossed his arms and looked away. Kagome walked over to him and took his hand,

"You know, I think you'll make a wonderful father."

He relaxes but doesn't look toward her. She puts her hand on his shoulder and steps in front of him. Kagome puts her warm hand onto his cheek,

"InuYasha?"

He looked toward her and put his hand over hers. He leaned toward her and gave her a gentle kiss. Kagome kissed him back, with just as much tenderness. He pulled away and whispered against her lips,

"Please stop talking about how great a father I'll be. I'm not going to be here."

She pulled away and searched his eyes. They were emotionless. Reminding her of Sesshomaru. Kagome's eyes teared up. Before she could say anything, he pecked her on the lips, his whisper as calm as the wind,

"Don't cry Kagome. Let's just spend our time together and not think about any that stuff, okay?"

"_That stuff _is something-

InuYasha cut her off, "Kagome please."

She looked into his eyes then away. Kagome sighed,

"I'm sorry. I know this is hurting you a lot."

He pulled her into his arms, "This is hurting you more then it's hurting me."

"Kagome? InuYasha?"

They pulled away and turned. Shippo was looking at them hesitating. Kagome smiled and walked over toward him. She hugged him,

"Everything's going to be alright now."

InuYasha watched them hug, then turned his gaze toward the forest.

'_I could've sworn I just seen something gold….Was it….No, I'm really going to be paranoid after this.'_

"InuYasha?" came Shippo's innocent voice. "Are you crying?"

He growled loudly, "That's it!"

"Ah!" shrieked Shippo, taking off.

Kagome laughed and watched InuYasha chase Shippo. Miroku had gone missing somehow. She took in a deep breath and thought,

'_Maybe things won't be so bad.'_

She caught someone standing by a tree. Then they vanished. Into a white like.

'_Or maybe they will.'_

**Please Review! Sorry for the hold up!**


	21. Given Time Part Four

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

A/N: Guys, I feel like a…whatever word you want to call me. I haven't updated since 18th of November! I've been dealing with a lot of crap lately and I'm going to finish the story today or tomorrow. Scouts honor!

**Book One: Realities End**

Title: Ones Not Forgiven

Chapter Twenty One: Given Time Part Four

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I see…me?" whispered Kagome as she floated closer to the shadows in the thick, suffocating fog._

_In this haze, she couldn't see through her own eyes. It was like watching a ghost go up to it's reincarnation. She ignored how ironic that was and paid attention. In the fog, there was a heartbreaking cry. Cry of an infant. _

_The cry called to her and she saw herself break into a run. The fog was getting thinner. Finally, there she was. On the ground. Covered in blood. _

_The cry got louder and she fell to the ground sobbing. Her mouth was moving, but she couldn't hear anything. She saw herself shoot up and run further into the fog. On the ground by the tree, was a infant. She saw silver hair and gasped. _

_Everything was dimming. Something sharp went through her side and her view was yanked around. There, before her, were those blood red eyes. _

Kagome gave a muffled scream and shot up from her cot. A wave of nausea and dizziness hit her hard. She put her hand on her face. She was burning up. Kagome's throat felt scratchy and her limbs felt like they weighted a ton.

She pulled herself up, and stumbled out the hut. She didn't notice InuYasha wasn't in it. Kagome found a pond in the forest and dropped beside it. She scooped up some icy cold water and splashed it over her face.

She was so overwhelm by her pain that she didn't notice the presence behind her. Eventually, she felt like something was wrong. Kagome turned around to see someone she didn't think she'd see in a long while. It was Kikyo, and she didn't look happy,

"Leave this world before you ruin it."

"What?" asked Kagome, rubbing the rest of her sleep and grogginess from her eyes.

Kikyo had looked more like a dark shadow with rusty red eyes. Why? She thought it may be because she was being delirious, but anything is possible in this world. Kikyo repeated herself,

"Leave before you ruin this world!"

"What? How will I ruin this world?" asked Kagome.

She glared, "You don't belong in these times. Heed this last warning,_ girl_, for it will be your last."

"Why can't you ever just let go? Why is it always me that causes the problem?" she replied.

Her glare penetrated, "I bare no feelings for you or that child you're having."

"And InuYasha?" glared Kagome.

Kikyo turned her back, but stayed in her place, "My feelings for him are as well vanishing."

Kagome shook her head, "No they haven't."

"You think you can see through everything?" snarled Kikyo.

She shook her head, "No, not through the ones that are content. You hate me, I see it in your eyes every time I see you. You hate InuYasha for falling in love with me. You hate him for claiming me and me for accepting. You hate knowing I'm pregnant, you hate our pup, must of all and over all.

"You hate me for existing in the place you were meant to be, _but _you never loved InuYasha like I do right this moment. You wanted him to change for your own self-satisfaction-"

"You know nothing of my motives!" she interrupted, her eyes burning with emotion Kagome had never seen before.

She keeps her composure, "Then what were they?"

"I didn't want him to hurt anymore. Someone with a heart as his did not deserve to be treated as such."

Kagome paused; understanding what she meant, "You couldn't love him? Defend him? Hold him? Support him? He doesn't care about those that are against him. Only those who care and love him.

"For that he fights for their protection and safety. You didn't think he'd want to stay who he was did you?"

Kikyo retorted, "He already wanted to change!"

"And you should've stopped him from continuing to think he couldn't go on in life without the approval of humans and demons!"

Kikyo turned back toward her sharply, "You've grown _to_ wise."

"You've grown only colder. Still clutching to the hate in your heart. It's amazing how I still feel second best to you." replied Kagome; never had she thought she'd have the strength to tell Kikyo her opinions on her and InuYasha.

She wasn't that naïve anymore. Kikyo frowned,

"Is that all he is to you? A shield? Is there truly any love between him and you. Since you've been there for him for the past three years. I'm guessing he vowed to protect you. It's clear _you're_ using him for your own personal needs."

"You're **not** going to put that on me Kikyo! I love InuYasha! I can take care of myself!"

She pulled out a bow and arrow, "Can you?"

Kagome straightened her back and kept staring her in the eye. She looked her up and down, then laughed, it was a cold and bitter one,

"You're overwhelmed with emotions. You'd lose this battle."

She put her bow and arrow away. Kagome asked,

"Is it a fight you want Kikyo?"

She frowned then pulled up a small satisfied smile, "I've always known there was something about you that was secret."

"I've got nothing to hide." retorted Kagome, clenching her fist so hard that her nails dug into her palm.

Kikyo's small smile turned into a glare, "So you say. Today we won't battle. Later it's you and me."

She glared back, "I'll be waiting."

"Kagome!" came a familiar deep voice; it wasn't happy.

She looked toward the entrance of the clearing to see InuYasha. Kikyo took one look at him, then at Kagome. It was cold blue-silver, clashing with a cold gray. InuYasha growled.

They both looked away. Kikyo began leaving. He yelled after her,

"Get the hell back here Kikyo!"

She replied without turning around, "Do not interfere InuYasha."

Kagome, without waiting for InuYasha, started to head back to the hut. Still feeling a bit faint. Before she could go far, he grabbed her wrist,

"What do you think you're doing!?"

"I'm going back to the hut." she replied in a _to_ calm voice. "I don't feel good."

He stepped in front of her, stopping her from going any further,

"That's not what I meant."

"How much did you hear?" she asked, looking away, ignoring his question.

InuYasha growled, "All of it."

"I don't feel like talking about this right now." she sighed, trying to go around him.

He stopped her by grabbing both her shoulders,

"Since when did you go around picking a fight with anyone! Especially with Kikyo! I'm not letting you do it!"

"Why does it matter!? You'll be dead, remember!" she yelled.

He actually look at her. She was pale and looked tired. InuYasha put his hand under her bangs and on her forehead. She felt really hot. He grunted in disapproval and picked her up bridal style.

Kagome laid her head against his chest, and sighed again. He looked down at her,

"Wench, I keep telling you to stop walking everywhere like it's your time. You're going to get hurt-

"Sorry." she interrupted tiredly. "Won't do it again. I just needed something to drink."

He frowned, "You should told me to get you some then."

"Hm."

As he continued to walk back, her breathing began to slow. He knew she asleep. InuYasha thought to himself,

"_What is Kikyo thinking? Did she come just to let Kagome know she wanted to battle her?_"

When he got back to the village, Shippo was sitting at the door. He asked,

"Is Kagome okay?"

"She's fine runt." he replied, walking inside and lying her onto the cot.

Sango looked up at InuYasha, "Where'd you two go?"

"She's not feeling good so I took her to get some water." he grunted out.

Miroku raised an eyebrow at him, "I thought I saw Kikyo's soul collectors not to long ago."

"Yah noisy monk!" yelled InuYasha, glaring then crossing his arms and sitting in front of Kagome.

Sango glanced over at Miroku then at InuYasha, "What happened? Did Kikyo hurt Kagome again?"

"What the hell do you mean _again_!?" yelled InuYasha.

She rolled her eyes, "You're so clueless InuYasha. After all these years and you're still dense to the core."

"What's that suppose to mean!?" he yelled.

Everyone sweat dropped. He grunted to himself. Miroku cuts into his rambling,

"So InuYasha, what happened?"

"She woke up and went into the woods by herself." he started gruffly. "I followed her and Kikyo showed up. They were talking and I stayed behind one of the trees. Listening to them talk. Kikyo was there for a reason and I think that reason was to make sure that after I'm gone and after she has the pup…that they battle."

Miroku and Sango gasped, "Battle!?"

"Just what _**exactly**_ happened InuYasha?" asked Miroku, sitting up in mere _concern_ and _interest_.

Before he could answer, a hand touched his shoulder. He gulped and looked back. Kagome sat up, glaring at him. She looked over toward Shippo. He looked back at her,

"Kagome, are you going to actually _fight _someone? Kikyo?"

She sighed then looked at InuYasha. Kagome did look really tired. His ears flattened a bit,

"Kagome…."

She shook her head and stood up. Kagome took his hand and walked outside. He followed,

"Kagome-

"Don't say anything yet." she said in a slightly upset voice.

When they got into the forest once again, she turned toward him and glared,

"Why did you tell them? Huh? Especially in front of Shippo?"

"Look, I didn't want them pestering me for the reason _why_ Kikyo was around here." he retorted, glaring back, despite her looking ill, meaning he shouldn't be arguing with her but he wasn't about to be nagged about something he didn't even cause.

She searched his eyes then glared harder, "Are you blaming _me_ for this? I didn't MAKE her come here!"

"I never said you did!" yelled InuYasha. "Jeez, you're always jumping to conclusion!"

Kagome got in his face, her eyes wet, "What!? Am I annoying you? Do you want me to disappear from the face of the earth!?"

"Would you calm down! I never said that!" he yelled.

Tears began spilling from her eyes, "See, you're angry at me!"

InuYasha pulled Kagome into his arms, running his hand through her hair gently,

"I'm not mad at you Kagome."

"Then why are you yelling at me?" she sobbed into his chest.

He sighed and nuzzled her warm neck, "I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to yell at you."

She nodded into his chest and sniffed. InuYasha asked,

"What's wrong with you anyway?"

"Oh," she said, pulling away looking up at him sadly, "it's just my mood swings."

He raised an eyebrow, "Reason?"

"Hello?" she said, knocking on his forehead. "I'm pregnant with _your_ pup."

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "Right that's the reason."

"It is." she said, glaring.

He put his hand on her forehead again, "Are you sick?"

"Maybe. My head hurts a little and I'm tired a bit. And…" she trailed off, then looked up at him. "Hungry."

InuYasha laughed, "In a minute."

"What is it?" she asked.

He asked, "You never answered my question."

"I'm fine InuYasha." she smiled. "So is the pup."

He smirked and kissed her on the lips. Kagome pulled away, took his hand, then headed back toward the path,

"Kiss later, food NOW!"

He rolled his eyes again, stopped her from going any further then picked her up bridal style. Dashing toward the village.

**Back At The Hut**

"We didn't mean to upset you Kagome." said Sango.

She smiled, "It's okay. I understand you guys were worried."

"Quite interested as well." commented Miroku.

InuYasha growled, "Shut up you stupid monk."

"Isn't it about time you start acting like a _man_ Nasta-I mean InuYasha." he replied.

He growled, "Why you!"

"Don't start InuYasha, he was only joking." sighed Kagome.

Miroku snickered to himself and InuYasha's growl grew louder. She rolled her eyes and asked,

"Are you guys hungry?"

"Kaede's going to make some stew." said Shippo. "She went to get some things from the village."

Kagome nodded and settled back against the hut wall. Not long after Kaede entered the hut,

"Is everything alright?"

"What's that suppose to mean yah old hag?" asked InuYasha, shoving his arms into his sleeve.

Kagome exclaimed, "InuYasha!"

"What I meant, _InuYasha_," started Kaede, putting a pot over the fire, "is why I've seen my sister's soul collectors not to long ago."

Before he could answer, Shippo blurted, "She came to challenge Kagome!"

"Shippo!" yelled both Kagome and InuYasha.

He looked at them confused, "What? You told us."

"Yeah, but none of you were suppose to know." complained Kagome, glaring at InuYasha.

Miroku looked at her, "Why are you going to do this Kagome?"

"One way or another, when InuYasha is gone, she's going to come around bothering me a anyway." replied Kagome, not thinking before she spoke.

Everyone got quiet, just staring at her. Wondering what changed her over the three years she'd been with them all. Was it the goring sites she had to witness when they had the more dangerous battles? Or was she just simply being possessed. She sighed,

"I know what you're all thinking. That this isn't like me, but…I'm sick of being the one that doesn't do anything. I want to speak what I think and if she wants to fight. Then fine."

Sango bit her lip before asking, "What _kind_ of battle will it be?"

"I don't know." she shrugged, looking away from InuYasha's intense look.

He looked away and snorted, "Whatever, doesn't matter, you're not fighting Kikyo."

She looked back up at him, "Yes I am."

"No you're not." he yelled back.

Kagome clenched her fist, "Yes I am!"

"No you're not!" he yelled back.

Kagome clenched her fist, "Yes I am and you can't stop me. _Literally_!"

He growled, eyes flashing with anger. InuYasha dug his claws into the wooden floor,

"If you try to fight her, you're going to die!"

"I am not! We have about the same amount of spiritual powers!"

He retorted, "Yeah, except you forgot one thing."

"Which is?" she asked slowly, as if he were stupid.

InuYasha turned slightly red, "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE THEM, REMEMBER, STUPID!"

She was quiet. Looking into his burning eyes. Kagome shrugged,

"I've gotten lucky many times before. I will again."

"I agree with InuYasha. You're giving Kikyo the chance to ruin whatever plains InuYasha had."

"What _plans_!?" she asked.

Sango sighed, "You staying alive and raising the pup of course."

"If I fight or not, she's still going to try-

Miroku cut in, "I doubt that. Doesn't seem like something she'd waste her time on."

"Hey! Are you saying I'm not worth wasting time on!?" yelled Kagome.

He put his hands up, "Of curse not Lady Kagome."

"I don't like your tone." she sneered, eyes narrowed.

Miroku grinned, "You're acting awfully moody Kagome."

"Hm, I wonder why." she glared at him.

He leaned over to Sango, "I don't think it's her pregnancy."

Sango giggled into her hand. Kagome glared daggers,

"What's so funny! What'd you just say!?"

His grin widened, yet it looked innocent, "Oh, it was nothing worth hearing."

"If it wasn't _worth hearing_ then why did you **say**it!" she retorted, turning her flaming look on Sango. "What'd he say!?"

She gave a shaky smile, "Nothing, really."

"InuYasha, I'm sure you hard it. What did he say?" asked Kagome, turning toward her mate.

He glared at her, "I'm not telling you nothing, wench!"

It went quiet…again. Shippo stood,

"Uh oh."

"Shouldn't of said that." grumbled Miroku, wincing at Kagome's face.

She continued to look at InuYasha. Her eyes searching his, looking for something to nag at him about, he was certain. It was making him fidget. He spat at her,

"What the hell you looking at!?"

Her glare hardened. It was so fierce that InuYasha leaned back with wide eyes. Her angry composure faltered then turned into a deep sadness. Kagome's eyes filled with tears, her bottom lip began to shake.

He winced at her face,

"Ah man."

Kagome broke down into a heavy sob, covering her face with her hands. Shippo exclaimed,

"Now look what you did InuYasha!"

"Nice going _Natasha_." grumbled Miroku, earning himself a deadly glare.

Kaede sighed heavily, "Kami has not blessed ye with a large brain InuYasha."

He shot her a even darker glare. Everyone's eyes turned back to Kagome when she let out another wail. Sango hurried to her friends side and hugged her,

"Kagome, it's okay."

She glared pointedly at InuYasha. He glared back but couldn't help feel guilty. Really, _really_ guilty. Kagome hugged her back and sobbed even harder. Her tears soaking Sango's shoulder.

InuYasha stood and walked over to them. He knelt beside her,

"Kagome, I didn't mean it."

"Didn't mean what?" asked Miroku. "I just recall you screaming at her. Not insu-

He barked loudly at him, "Would you shut up you damn monk!"

"I am deeply angered by your use of calling me 'monk'" he replied, puckering his lips in disapproval.

InuYasha retorted, "Well, I'm not so happy with Natasha myself, _**monk**_."

He turned his attention back to Kagome. InuYasha reached out and touched her shoulder gently,

Ka-

She jerked around, her hand slamming into his cheek, **really **hard. It was more like her fist then her puny, 'fragile' released herself from Sango's hold then stomped out the hut. The hut was dead quiet.

InuYasha's hand was over his burning cheek. Sango was looking at him with tears in her eyes. She was thinking, that just really 'had' to hurt. Trying to feel the pain, subconsciously. Miroku sucked in air heavily,

"Excuse my language but…oh my **god**."

InuYasha didn't even jump at him. He continued to stare into nothing. His eyes wide with shock. Just shock. Shippo waved his hand in his face and snapped,

"What's wrong with him?"

"This is what happens when ye do not think." sighed Kaede. "Learn from InuYasha's mistakes Shippo."

Everyone nodded in agreement then looked back at the stunned hanyou. Who had yet to return.

**Please Review!**


	22. Given Time Part Five

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

A/N: Thank you all for staying with me and reviewing! For that, I chapter will be up today and tomorrow. As long as you review. Thanks again guys and gals.

**Book One: Realities End**

Title: Ones Not Forgiven

Chapter Twenty-Two: Given Time Part Five

------------------------------------------------------------------------

After midnight, InuYasha was blinking back into reality. Miroku patted him on the back,

"You're alive in there InuYasha?"

"Wha-…what just happened?" he asked, his question came out slow and unsure…yet deadly.

Sango looked at Miroku with fearful eyes, "InuYasha, before I tell you, maybe you should take a few deep breathes. We don't want you losing your temper again."

"What happened!" he yelled, glaring over at her.

Shippo spoke before she could, "You yelled at Kagome, she started crying and when you tried to tell her you were sorry, she punched or slapped you. It was more line a punch-slap."

"Where is she?" he growled deeply.

Sango stood and got in front of the entrance of the hut, "InuYasha, you need to calm down! She's pregnant! Her emotion's change, it's normal. You have to be careful with what you say!"

"The hell I do! She had no right slapping me!" exploded InuYasha.

Miroku muttered, "You mean punch."

"Miroku!" growled InuYasha.

He sighed, "You're taking these way to seriously."

"Where is she?" he asked, ignoring him.

Sango yelled, "If you start yelling at her InuYasha, I'll beat the life out of you with Hirakotsu. That way, you won't have to worry about _dieing_ later."

"Shippo, where is she?" asked InuYasha, glaring over at him.

He answered in a mutter, "She's by the well with Kaede."

InuYasha made his way toward the door. She didn't let him through,

"I mean it InuYasha!"

"Move, with yah?"

She stepped aside and let him leave. InuYasha broke out into a run.

**At The Well**

"He's going to hate me." sniffed Kagome, laying her down in the grass beside Kaede, who sat up straight.

She replied, "He may be a bit upset, Kagome, but I can not see him yhating ye."

"You don't understand." mumbled Kagome, eyes closed, sounding half asleep.

Kaede shook her head, "One does not have to experience something to understand. It's how much knowledge one knows."

"I miss Momma, Souta and Gramps." sighed Kagome, after a while of silence before turning toward the well, her hand on the side.

The wood felt so smooth against her hand. A unknown warmth came over her, just by being near the Bone Eaters Well. Tear's fell down her cheek and she wiped it away when she heard Kaede get up,

"Where are you-

When she sat up and turned around. There, across the clearing, was a glaring InuYasha. He really didn't look happy. Kaede took in a breath,

"Ye should talk to him Kagome."

"I know." she nodded then gave a weak smile. "Thanks for talking to me."

Kaede smiled back then left. As she passed by InuYasha, she gave him a warning look. He ignored her look and stomped over to Kagome. She stood then sat on the edge of the well, looking down at the grass,

"InuYasha-

"Just what the hell is your problem Kagome!?" he yelled, his voice straining to be calm.

She glared but didn't look up, "I'm not going to talk to you if you're going to yell at me. You deserved it."

"Is this payback or something from when I hit you?" he asked, not in a yell.

Kagome shot up, "No, it's not! I just got overwhelmed by my emotions. I meant to push you away, not hit you! I can't believe you're accusing me of trying to hurt you!"

Tears clouded her vision and she looked away. Kagome sat back down with a thud,

"I didn't listen to you then, I deserved it as well, but what I did, didn't have anything to do with it."

He let out a sighed then held out his hand. Kagome looked up at him and into his calmer eyes. She took his hand and InuYasha pulled her up and into his arms,

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I should've thought of your feelings."

"I'm sorry for upsetting you." she replied, pulling away and putting her hand on his bruised and healing cheek.

He took her hand from his cheek and kissed it, "I promise to be more caring toward you."

"That's not possible." she giggled and his eyebrow twitched.

He huffed loudly, "What's with everyone insulting me today?"

"I'm only kidding InuYasha." she giggled again and rose on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek. "I didn't realize I hit you so hard." Guess I'm stronger than I think."

"Don't go thinking you can defeat everything in your path wench." he muttered, turning and kneeling in front of her.

She raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

"Let's go for a walk or something. If I go back now, Miroku's going to piss me off and I just might end up killing him." he replied gruffly.

Kagome climbed on and laid her head onto his shoulder as he walked into the forest. She couldn't help but glancing back at the well. He looked back at her,

"You miss your old home don't you?"

"Yeah, a bit." she replied, hearing guilt in his voice. "But wherever you are is my home."

He smirked, "When I'm gone, I bet you can pass through the well to see them again. Maybe Midoriko will be grateful enough to let me wish for two things."

"Don't be greedy InuYasha," lectured Kagome, "she can always not grant neither. Besides, the wish you're making may or may not be pure. Even if it's self-sacrifice. Your human feelings may want you to be demon to heal the past pain-

"I get the point." he interrupted, rolling his eyes.

Kagome giggled and cuddled into his shoulder, "I don't know how I'm going to live without you here with me InuYasha."

"You'll survive, I know you will." he whispered back.

She sighed, her breath shaky as she thought about it. InuYasha sighed, cut his path and headed back to the hut, not wanting to talk about this.

**Back At The Hut**

"Ah, I see all conflict has been solved." grinned Miroku.

InuYasha grumbled, "Whatever monk."

He frowned. Sango asked,

"He didn't make you cry again did he Kagome?"

"What-

Kagome laughed and cut InuYasha off, "No, I'm fine."

Shippo sat in the corner, looking sort of down. She noticed and asked,

"What's wrong Shippo?"

"We only have three more days until…."

"Would you idiots stop bringing that up!?" yelled InuYasha, plopping down onto the floor.

Miroku leaned against the wall, "You can't blame us InuYasha, it's kind of hard to forget."

"Hm." said Sango, catching Miroku's eye.

He gave her an unsure look then look away. Sango's clouded with tears then she looked back down. Kagome caught this exchange and gasped. InuYasha, however, didn't and looked at her,

"What are you gasping for?"

"Um," she stammered, looking down at her hands, "nothing. Just seeing things."

InuYasha looked uncertain then shook his head, shrugging, "Anyway, wench, if your emotions are coming from the pregnancy, how come Sango isn't rolling around on the ground crying?"

"_Rolling around _on the ground?" she repeated, glaring at him.

Sango shook her head, then looked up, "Well, she's a little more into her pregnancy than me InuYasha. So I won't be _rolling around_ for at least three weeks."

"Hmph, I bet." he replied.

She glared, "Just what are you saying? That I'm lying?"

"I didn't say that." he said in a bored tone.

Shippo sighed heavily, "When are you all going to grow up? Kirara and I are the most mature here."

"Oh really?" asked Miroku.

InuYasha rose his fist and it connected with Shippo's head. He wailed and pouted,

"Kagome! InuYasha's picking on me!"

"InuYasha!" growled Kagome.

He scoffed, "Keh! You call that _mature_ you puny fox?"

"Sit!" yelled Kagome.

InuYasha's face connected with the floor. Miroku winched,

"That must hurt."

"Yeah, it should. He hasn't be sat for a while." laughed Sango.

Kagome crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air when he started yelling insults at he. Miroku cut in,

"Be careful InuYasha, you just might get brain damage if you get punched again."

"That's **it**!" yelled InuYasha, shooting up and storming over to him.

Kagome yelled, "InuYasha, sit!"

Once again, his face met the floor. Miroku sucked in air audibly,

"Ooooh, so close."

"I'm gonna-

Kagome warned, "Try it and you won't be getting up again."

"Why the hell are you defending him!" he yelled.

Her eyes glinted with mischief, "Sit."

The hut shook as he was once again sat. InuYasha recovered quickly,

"Do that one more time and I'll-

"Go tell my bwig brotha Sesshomaru?" asked Miroku.

He launched at Miroku, who rolled over. Kagome yelled,

"InuYasha knock it off! He's only joking!"

"Joking my ass! How'd you feel if I _joked_ with you? Huh wench!?" he yelled, grabbing Miroku by the throat.

She grounded her teeth, "Sit!"

InuYasha sunk to the floor, Miroku underneath him. He wailed in pain,

"InuYasha! I don't roll that way! So if you'll _please_ get off me!"

"Shut up yah damn monk! If I get sat, you're going down with me!" he yelled back.

He snorted, "You're saying that but it's not what you're thinking."

InuYasha removed himself from Miroku and looked like he was going to be sick. Shippo laughed,

"Bad image."

Kagome and Sango rolled their eyes. He huffed, for what probably was the millionth time,

"You just wait monk, soon as their asleep I'm going to-

"Are you threatening me?" asked Miroku.

He yelled, "What does it sound like!?"

"I told you Natasha…I mean InuYasha. I don't swing that way." protested Miroku, looking determined to prove his point.

InuYasha yelled, "How the hell-

"InuYasha." warned Kagome, sensing him about to pounce Miroku again.

He nudged Kagome, "I'm sure he wants to Kagome."

"Grr." growled InuYasha.

Sango laughed, "Miroku, you're going to regret this."

"Yeah, you're really going to regret it." repeated InuYasha.

He shrugged, "There's nothing a _woman _can do to me."

InuYasha crossed his arms and smirked. Sango glared over at him,

"Could you repeat that?"

"I…I." stammered Miroku. "I said, there's nothing a…a…man could do to me."

Kagome exclaimed, "No you didn't! You said woman!"

"No, , I said man. I think your _pregnancy_ is messing with your hearing as well as your emotions." he replied, then smacking his hand over his mouth.

Kagome stood up with her hand clenched, "Are you calling me a liar?"

He shook his head violently. Sango stood up and moved beside Kagome, rolling up her sleeves, reaching for Hirakotsu,

"Yeah you are, you sexist monk!"

Sango swung Hirakotsu at his head, and he ducked. Miroku shot to his feet and hailed ass out the hut. Sango and Kagome chased after him. Miroku ran around the village in the night screaming like he was on fire. InuYasha snorted a laugh,

"That'll show him."

"He's going to bother you even more if he gets injured by them. I _think_." replied Shippo.

He snorted, "I'll just sick Kagome and Sango on him."

"If they were in here, you'd probably get killed too."

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "Like they can do something to me."

"Uh oh." muttered Shippo.

He looked up and there in the doorway stood the pregnant women. InuYasha's eyebrow twitched. Kagome stormed over to him,

"Just because you're a half demon, you think you can outdo us?"

"K. keh! Yeah!" he retorted, stammering a bit.

She knelt down in front of him, grabbed his prayer beads and yanked him close to her face,

"Are you forgetting I can s-i-t you right into hell!?"

InuYasha paled and Sango rubbed her hands together, "Also, you won't be able to run like Miroku did. Everytime you run, she just say the word and down you'll go and there we'll be."

"If I were you, I'd apologize." suggested Shippo.

He snorted loudly and smacked Kagome's hand's from the necklace,

"I'm not afraid of them."

"Oh really?" smirked Kagome, looking over at Sango.

She returned the smirk, "Here puppy."

"Why are you two looking at me like that?" he asked in a rush, crawling backwards.

Kagome yelled, "Now!"

Sango jumped at him and he moved out the way with amazing speed. That is until….

"Sit boy!" shouted Kagome.

Into the ground he went. Shippo peeked outside and watched as they attacked him like two insane demons on a powerful human being. He winced at the horrified _screaming_ coming from the supposed macho hanyou. Across the field in a heap was Miroku. Twig's and dirt all over him.

He had bruises all over his face. Shippo turned away and let out a sigh,

"Idiots."

**Please Review!!!!!!**


	23. Given Time Part Six

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

A/N: Semester Exams are done and OVER! I'm out for Christmas break and here comes some serious updating! Sorry I was gone so long. School keeps interfering with stuff I'd RATHER DO.

Lol…that has rubbed on me.

**Book One: Realities End**

Title: Ones Not Forgiven

Chapter Twenty-Three: Given Time Part Six

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, InuYasha and Miroku woke deep within the forest. InuYasha grunted, rubbing his face,

"What the hell happened?"

"Why are you here?" asked Miroku groggily.

He blinked over at him, "What are _you_ here?"

"I…don't know." he replied, rubbing a black and blue bruise on his arm.

InuYasha stood and growled, "Stupid women."

"Ah, now I remember." sighed Miroku, pulling himself up and dusting the dirt from his clothing.

InuYasha stormed down the path, "I'll show her…."

"Don't overreact InuYasha," started Miroku, "their pregnant. Do you really want to make that mistake again?"

He growled, "Their faking the whole thing! I'm not about to be fooled like an idiot!"

"But you are an idiot."

InuYasha glared at him before continuing back to the village. Somehow, they'd been dragged deep within the forest, which half scared Miroku. He huffed loudly then hurried to catch up,

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing." he said, cutting his path.

Miroku stopped walking, and called after him, "Where are you going!?"

"None of your business!" he yelled back.

He scoffed and mumbled, "Knowing him, he'll just sulk."

**Back At The Village**

"Hey Miroku! How you feeling?" asked Shippo as he walked in.

Sango and Kagome stopped eating their ramen to look at him. He sighed and sat in the far corner,

"Great."

"You don't sound so happy." he replied, stifling a laugh.

Kagome shrugged then turned back to her food, "Where's InuYasha?"

"He wouldn't tell me."

Sango looked at him closely then rolled her eyes, "Oh stop pouting. You put this on yourself monk."

"I'm sorry my dear Sango. Will I ever be forgiven?" he asked, realizing what he had to do to prevent being killed by the women.

She looked him over, "Hm, I don't know."

"I'll do anything you want." he pleaded, putting his hand in a prayer-like way.

Sango sighed heavily, "I suppose!"

He grinned happily, then scooted over to his wife. She laughed and shook her head. Kagome finished her ramen then sighed,

"I'm guessing InuYasha wasn't as brave as Miroku. He couldn't come and just apologize?"

Miroku replied to that, "InuYasha's just being InuYasha. Unless you start sobbing or something, he isn't going to apologize."

"What makes you say that?" she asked, pulling herself to her feet.

He looked hesitant, then decided against keeping it from them,

"Well, he said you two were faking and that he wouldn't be fooled like some idiot."

"But he is an idiot." said Sango, Shippo and Kagome.

He nodded, "Exactly what I told him."

"How does he figure we're faking?" asked Sango, glaring at nothing.

He muttered, "Possibly because you two almost killed us for something that wasn't worth killing us for."

"What was that?" sneered Sango.

Miroku smiled sweetly, "That it's so amazing how the gods have blessed you with such beauty."

She gave him a suspicious glare. Kagome smiled and made her way for the door,

"I'm going to find InuYasha."

"Be easy on him Kagome." said Shippo, his eyes saying the exact opposite.

She laughed and gave him a nod. With that, she left.

**In The Forest**

It was surprising to find out that InuYasha wasn't at Goshinboku. When he wasn't even at the well, she began to get worried. She focused on their affinity from mating and could sense him. He wasn't very happy but a more peaceful happiness overpowered that emotion.

He was quite far away but she paced her way to wherever he was. She came to a really high hill, at the end of the clearing was a cliff. Over it, she could hear waves. It sounded so peaceful. Why was he so far from the village?

There, across the field, was InuYasha. He sat beside a wide, yet tranquil stream. Many trees bent over it, making it the more inviting. In front of the bulkiest tree was a gravestone. It was a glossy, darkest gray color. Like a smooth stone.

Vines wrapped around it, but some had bee pushed off. Roses had bloomed around it, giving the atmosphere a sweet smell. She relaxed as soon as the wind blew. It was so caressing. Kagome shook the fogginess from her head and walked over to him,

"InuYasha?"

He jumped then looked back at her. InuYasha glared,

"What the hell are you doing out here?"

"I came to find you." she explained.

He looked back at the stone, "To find me? Or sit me?"

"InuYasha, I'm sorry," she said, kneeling beside him, looking at the stone.

She was curious. The name carved in the stone was: Izayoi, you'll always be in the memories of those who loved and supported you. No matter your decision. It was InuYasha's mother. She inhaled slowly, feeling like she couldn't breath anymore.

Three years, and he hadn't been here? Or hadn't showed anyone. He might have been there, who knows? InuYasha loved to run off when everyone was asleep or when she wasn't around. His hand came into her few and he waved.

She blinked then looked at him,

"Huh?"

"I said how did you find me?" he asked in a not so pleased tone.

Kagome hesitated, "I used our connection to find you."

He looked dumbfounded. She sighed then put her finger on his mate mark. Realization crossed his eyes,

"Oh."

"How come you never told me about this place?" she asked, looking back to the stone.

He rested against the tree, "This is where I always came when I was a kid. She's always here."

"That dream you had, I bet you were so happy to see her." she replied, running her finger over the carvings.

He nodded, "I was, but the time was to short."

"Did you bury her here?" she asked.

InuYasha nodded, "Yeah, after she died. We use to come up here all the time."

"It's beautiful." she smiled slightly, taking in the clean air.

Kagome stood and walked over to the edge of the cliff. The wind blew gently, caressing her face once again. InuYasha called,

"Don't go to close to the edge."

"I won't." she called back, sitting down and looking out to the ocean.

InuYasha looked over at her. Her hair was blowing in the gentle breeze and he couldn't help but smile,

"_Mother, you're here. Aren't you?"_

The breeze caressed his cheek and he smirk. InuYasha stood and walked over to her. She looked back at him, then patted the seat beside her. He sat down. Kagome looked him in the eye,

"I'm sorry for knocking you out then putting you in the forest."

"Thanks for be so blunt." he grumbled back.

She giggled and put her head in his lap, taking his hand and intertwining her fingers with his,

"I'm sorry."

He couldn't stay angry at her. Especially here. InuYasha pushed her bangs from her eyes,

"Whatever."

"So you forgive me?" she asked.

He smirked, "Yeah, on one condition."

She smiled as he leaned down toward her. InuYasha captured her lips into a chaste kiss. Kagome kissed him back just as sweetly. The wind pick up, playing with their hair. His smirk grew and he pulled away,

"God Kagome, I love you."

"I love you too." she replied.

She pulled her self up and scooted back into his lap. InuYasha buried his face into her shoulder. Taking in her scent. Remembering this moment, for time was running out. The clouds blew overhead, the sun beamed down on them. It was the afternoon, soon it'd be dusk. Later another day.

InuYasha only now just realized he had two days left. Two days until he had to leave, and sacrifice himself for those he loved deeply. The wind, once again, caressed him, calming him only a bit. Kagome felt his unease and shifted so she was facing him,

"What's wrong InuYasha?"

"Nothing." he said, looking out over the ocean.

She followed his gaze and her sighed was shaky, "There's only two days left."

He looked at her but she continued to look at the ocean. That now looked dark, and evil. In her eyes, he knew. InuYasha nodded,

"I know."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Burying her face into his chest, tears stinging her eyes. InuYasha hugged her back, his heart tearing in having. The clouds rumbled. The wind wasn't calming another. It smelt of rain.

Izayoi felt their sorrow. He picked her up bridal style then stood,

"We better go, it's going to rain."

"I don't want too leave." she retorted before he began to take off into the forest. "I want to spend the rest of the day with you. Please."

He looked up, "Kagome, it looks like it's going to storm."

"InuYasha, please." she said, letting out a sob, clenching onto his haori.

He hugged her to him and nodded. These last two days were going to be dreadful for him. The thought of never see her again broke him, slowly destroying him inside. InuYasha turned around and went down a path. It led to the beach.

They were walking toward a cave. Soon as they entered, it'd began to rain. The sun gone and the sky black. InuYasha sat at the entrance of the cave, with Kagome still in his lap. He took off his haori and wrapped it around her then hugging her to him. She rested her head onto his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

The tears falling down her cheek as she thought of him dieing. It was breaking her heart and she didn't know if it'd ever be healed. InuYasha whispered to her in a calm, tender voice,

"Please stop crying. I'll always be here with you, no matter where I am."

"It won't be the same." she sobbed. "I won't see you. It's not the same."

InuYasha shook his head, "Remember, I'll be in your memories."

She couldn't talk anymore and gave herself into sorrow. Kagome sobbed into him and he whispered that he loved her. Eventually she fell asleep. InuYasha started at her, wiping away the remainder of her tears. He rested his head against the cave wall, tears burning his own eyes but he refused to let them fall.

He won't be afraid. Naraku was going down, and no one was going to stop him. InuYasha ran his hand through Kagome's hair, looking down at her as she slept. She looked peaceful, a slight smile on her lips. She was dreaming, but of what?

InuYasha already knew. The most comforting times they had together. He smiled, kissing her forehead. He relaxed, hugged her closer to himself and closed his eyes. Hoping to join her in the blissfulness of her dreams. The rain stopped and it's smell made him sleepy.

The wind returned, gently stroking him and Kagome. Finally, he was asleep. With Kagome, with their friends. Hoping this would never end, but all things come to an end.

**Please Review. The next two chapters are going to be short and sweet. The last chapter is going to be at least twenty pages long. Possibly longer, so prepare yourself for the end!**


	24. Given Time Part Seven

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

A/N: Remember, this chapter and the next are going to be short. Life isn't fair, that's what they have to realize.

Also, I warn you…DON'T EAT OR DRINK **ANYTHING **while reading thing, because there's something really funny that'll have you dying in a few seconds. I warned you!!

**Book One: Realities End**

Title: Ones Not Forgiven

Chapter Twenty-Four: Given Time Part Seven

------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the two awoke, they returned to the village. It was dawn, and they now only had a day to spare. Everyone was in a sorrowful mood and everyone was thinking the same thing. He was getting irritated once the afternoon came and shot to his feet,

"Would you all stop sulking! You're complaining about me leaving but all you're doing is sitting here! Wasting time!"

"What do you expect us to do?" mumbled Shippo, poking the wooden floor with his claws. "How can we be happy when you're getting killed tomorrow night?"

The hut got quiet. Kagome was tracing the lines on her hand, trying to stop herself from crying. He sighed,

"If you all want to just sit here, then fine. I'm not going to force you to do anything."

With the stomped out the hut. Everyone sighed in unison. Miroku was the first to speak,

"It's hard, to think of him dead."

No one replied. Shippo looked up at everyone, then punch the floor. He stood and stalked out the hut. They all stood and followed. They stopped at the entrance and gaped at what Shippo was doing. He ran toward InuYasha, knocking him into the deep river. Kagome exclaimed in shock,

"Shippo!?"

When he surfaced, Shippo called, "Whose the macho man now!?"

"Why you! I'm gonna-

Kagome ran over when InuYasha started to grab for him. She took his arm,

"He was just joking InuYasha!"

"Move out the way!" he yelled.

Shippo smirked, "Kagome?"

"Shippo!? Why did you do that?" she babbled.

As she continued, he cut in, "This is what you get for saving someone that doesn't need saving."

"Shippo, don't!" she screamed.

Shippo charged toward them, when he crashed into them, InuYasha grabbed his arm and they all went crashing into the water. Miroku and Sango blinked,

"What just happened?"

Miroku grinned, setting his staff aside. Sango looked over at him,

"Miroku…what are you doing?"

He grabbed her legs and tossed her over his shoulders. She squealed in surprised. Miroku ran toward the edge of the river and jumped in. The others had already surfaced. Kagome was complaining, Shippo was laughing, and InuYasha was trying to catch him while cursing.

Soon, the others surfaced. Sango glowered at Miroku. He started swimming away,

"Heh heh…why so red Sango?"

"You're dead!" she screamed out of rage, swimming toward him in amazing speed.

InuYasha eventually caught Shippo, tossing him up in the air and into the water. He now smirked,

"Hah! Got you!"

"Kagome!" wailed Shippo, surfacing with tears falling down his face and mixing with the fresh water.

She swam over to him, "Shippo! What's wrong!?"

"I think I bumped my head on something." he hugged her and wailed like a little baby. "It hurts!"

Kagome's glare turned on him and it burned through him, "InuYasha."

His hairs rose, "Wha…what? Kagome! Come on, he's faking."

"Sit." she said.

InuYasha was yanked under the water. Sango stopped choking Miroku to look at Kagome,

"Don't you think he's going to drown?"

Realization crossed her face and she paled. Kagome called,

"InuYasha!?"

The water was still and there was no sound coming from underneath. Kagome's eyes began to water. Shippo crossed his arms,

"He's just faking."

"Everyone out the water!" yelled Miroku, climbing out and helping Sango and Kagome.

Shippo climbed out and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to suck up all the water." he said, grabbing the beads.

Kagome exclaimed, "What if you suck him up along with the water!?"

"I won't." he reassured. "Trust me."

Sango sighed, "This is what he gets for joking around."

"But…" started Kagome, trailing off.

Miroku yanked the beads off and yelled, "Wind Tunnel!"

All the water entered Miroku's hand, the lake becoming shallow. Then a familiar voice came,

"Yo monk. Why are you sucking up all the water?"

Everyone slowly turns to see a soaked InuYasha. Miroku closes his wind tunnel and everyone sweat drops when they see all the flopping fish in the little crater. Kagome glared then stormed over toward her mate,

"You had me worried sick! Why didn't you just resurface!?"

"Keh! Well you shouldn't of sat me wench." he retorted, crossing his arm.

Kagome grabbed his ear and yelled, "You shouldn't have thrown Shippo in the water like that. He could've gotten hurt."

"You actually believed him!?" he yelled.

She shouted back, "He wasn't faking!"

"Was too!" he yelled.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

Sango smiled, "You know what, they haven't argued in days. This is actually kind of soothing."

"I agree." replied Shippo, along with Kirara who meowed.

As the couple continued to argue, Sango realized Miroku didn't make a comment and turned around. His face looked pained. She raised an eyebrow,

"What's the matter with you monk?"

"Gotta…gotta…gotta…." he started, edging toward the forest.

She frowned and yelled, "Where are you going!?"

"Stomach." he groaned, hugging himself.

Realization crossed her face, and she stifled a laugh, "You mean you have to use the bathroom?"

He nodded, paling. Kagome started laughing her head off. InuYasha frowned,

"What's so funny you senile human?"

Ignoring his insult, she started singing this song none of them had heard before, also…she was doing this really weird dance,

"Nausea, Heartburn, Indigestion, upset stomach, diarrhea! YAY PEPTO BISMOL! Nausea, Heartburn, Indigestion, upset stomach, diarrhea! YAY PEPTO BISMOL!!!"

"Hey," started Shippo, eyes huge as saucers, "what's that stuff Kagome said was bad for you?"

InuYasha nodded, knowing what he was talking about, "She said it…was…um…crack? I can't remember."

"Yeah!" he said. "Do you think Kagome's doing that stuff? Cause she said it makes you act really crazy."

InuYasha glared, "What are you getting at?"

"Kaede's right, Kami _didn't_ bless ye with a brain." replied Shippo, earning a whack on the head.

Shippo yelled, "Ow! That hurt!"

While Kagome continued to do some sort of…Pepto Bismol dance, and Shippo and InuYasha faught. She backed away, noticing Miroku had disappeared,

"We better go Kirara, seems we're the only sane peop-Kirara?"

Sango looked around, looking for her, then fell back at what she saw. Kirara was by Kagome, trying to do that weird dance. In full form. Sango twitched,

"Guess cats are more human than I thought."

**End Of Day**

Everyone was awake, laughing about their really strange-yet fun- day. Kagome had to explain the dance, while trying not to laugh, but sooner or later everyone understood. Everyone laughed along with her, except Miroku. Who couldn't seem to sit down for a reason, making everyone laugh harder.

Shippo jumped up,

"Hey, Kagome! How'd it go again? Upset stomach, diarrhea?"

"I recall it being: heartburn, nausea, upset stomach, diarrhea." corrected Miroku.

Shippo laughed, "So you had all of those didn't you?"

He turned red and everyone laughed. Kagome sighed, and leaned against InuYasha,

"Don't worry Miroku, it'll go away, or do you prefer me to go get you a bottle…or two?"

Once again, everyone laughed. Shippo suggested,

"Yeah, he'll need more than one."

"I don't appreciate these little cracks you all keep making." said Miroku, turning to look at Kagome.

She raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Oh! I get it!" laughed Shippo. "Miroku just made a funny!"

InuYasha glared, "Don't even try monk, because if you do…you're going to need something stronger then that Pepto stuff."

"Hey!" exclaimed Kagome, finally getting. "What are you saying?"

Shippo shook his head, "Kagome! InuYasha has made Kami take your blessed brain back!"

"Why you…." growled InuYasha.

Miroku snorted, shifting uncomfortably, "He's taken more than that."

This time both Kagome and InuYasha glared. Sango sighed, in a corner,

"I'm the only sane person in this room."

Shippo raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Yes. Why? You think I'm insane?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Well, then I think I should confess something."

"What?" she asked, her brows turning down in curiosity.

Shippo started, "Well, after I was done arguing with InuYasha, I followed Miroku and…and…he was with this woman…and…it was horrible!"

"What!?" exclaimed Miroku.

He continued to look shaken up, "I didn't tell you because I knew you'd…you'd…you'd…."

Kagome looked at Shippo, then raised an eyebrow. Sango didn't however. She thought,

"_Sango can't believe this…can she?"_

"Sango! He's lying!" yelled Miroku, paling as she stood up.

Sango started to reach for Miroku and he fell back, squeaking like a little girl in pain. Instead of grabbing him, she got Shippo,

"You want a insane person, you've got one. Mwhahahaha!"

"AH!" screamed Shippo, pulling free then running out the hut.

Sango laughed like a maniac, and chased after him. Miroku pulled himself up, wincing. Kagome stifled a laugh, taking InuYasha's hand and pretending to look occupied. She started to mumble,

"Heartburn, nausea, indigestion-

"Would you please!" he yelled.

Kagome laughed, tears rolling down her face. InuYasha smirked and avoided Miroku's accusing eyes. He grumbled,

"Some friends you are."

"I'm sorry Miroku, I'll stop." she said, her smile gone, but her eyes shining.

Several minutes passed and Miroku broke the silence with a suffering sigh,

"Kagome?"

"Yes Miroku?" she asked, looking over at him.

He asked, not looking at her, "Do you have a bottle of it?"

InuYasha and Kagome laughed. Which didn't subside for a while.

**Please Review! I warned you! Short chapter, but insanely funny. Typing next chapter now. Reason it took me so long to make was because I wanted it to be good, and thanks to a friend (known as Kyolover92) it was! She helped me end my writers block! THANK YOUUUU!!!!!**


	25. Given Time Part Eight InuYasha's Last D

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

A/N: Hope you all reviewed and loved that last chapter! You'll probably love and hate this one as well. InuYasha's last days….

Also, this will actually be very long. So, enjoy it while you can!

**Book One: Realities End**

Title: Ones Not Forgiven

Chapter Twenty-Five: Given Time Part Eight; InuYasha's Last Day

------------------------------------------------------------------------

So yesterday was kind of strange, everyone was acting just plan weird. It still was fun. Kagome was the first to wake at dawn, she was laying on InuYasha's chest. His heart beat steadily and his breathing slow and calm. He was asleep, which he barely did. She looked up at him and smiled.

He looked so calm and innocent. Like an angel. Kagome thought to herself,

"_He is an angel. My angel. Soon…he'll be one."_

The thought made tears burn her eyes. She quickly blinked them away when he stirred, frowning in his sleep. Kagome would've laughed, but she wasn't in the mood. He felt her sorrow and if she didn't calm down he was going to wake up. She laid her head onto his chest again and hugged him.

He sighed in his sleep and hugged her closer to him. Kagome looked around the room from her position and realized that Shippo wasn't present. She stood up, without awakening InuYasha and walked out the hut. Kagome masked her emotions and thought her fear,

"_Where did he go? Oh Kami, please don't let him be Lore."_

She walked into the forest and found Shippo at Goshinboku. Kagome sighed in relief and walked over,

"Shippo."

He looked back at her, his eyes were blank. Kagome knew he was in about the same mood as she was. She sat beside him,

"I know."

He shook his head and looked at the tree. Shippo asked,

"How will we all live without him around to make everything worse?"

She smiled, "Like he told me, he'll always be here. If it's the weather or just the mood of the day. He'll either bother us or comfort us."

"More like confront us." laughed Shippo.

Kagome laughed as well, "Yeah, and I bet the pup will be just like him. No doubt at all."

She put her hand on her plump stomach and felt a gentle kick. Kagome felt a jolt of thrill when she felt it. She smiled,

"_You're making sure I know it to aren't you?"_

There was another kick and she laughed. Shippo looked at her,

"Are you on that stuff?"

"Ha ha, you're so funny?" she replied sarcastically.

He shrugged, "Everyone still asleep?"

"Yep. If we don't get back, InuYasha's going to wake up and go on a rampage." she said, standing with the help of Shippo.

He nodded in agreement. They returned in silence, but before they could get to the village InuYasha landed in front of them. He glared at Kagome,

"How many time I have to tell you-

"Not to run off like this is your home time. Yeah, yeah, I know." she said. "Relax, I just came to find Shippo."

He mumbled, "Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed…I mean floor."

InuYasha took a step toward him and he took off for the village. Kagome rolled her eyes and walked around him,

"Do you always have to be so overprotective?"

"Yes." he answered bluntly.

She rolled her eyes, "I can take care of myself."

"Why do you keep lying to yourself?" he asked. "Have your forgotten you're pregnant?"

Kagome sighed, "No, but-

"But nothing." he interrupted, taking her wrist and pulling her toward him.

InuYasha captured her lips into a sweet kiss. She kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck to let him know it wasn't going to end for a while. Kagome thought,

"_This might be the last time I get to kiss him."_

InuYasha deepened the kiss, probably thinking the same thing. Remembering everything about her. The softness of her lips, the warmth of her breath and the way she warmed him just by being in his arms. He trailed his finger up her soft arm and rested it on her neck. His claws tickling her sensitive skin.

Kagome shivered and leaned more into him. She didn't want this to end, ever. She hated Naraku at this moment, as well as fate for making this happen. Tears burned her eyes again and she couldn't keep them from falling. InuYasha smelt the tears and pulled away. Kissing away every drop,

"Kagome…."

"I'm sorry." she whispered back to him. "I just can't think of you gone. It hurts to much."

He replied, "I can't think if leaving you. I love you to much and seeing you will be…satisfying. It won't be better than holding you. Kissing you, comforting you."

"InuYasha." sobbed Kagome, his tender words eating at her hurt.

He kissed her soothingly, making her mind all hazy. InuYasha spoke between kisses,

"I love you."

"I love you too." she replied, no tears falling.

Not until he was gone…maybe. She wanted this day to be strengthening to him and she'll make sure it will be. If Midoriko was grateful to her for protecting her jewel, she'll let InuYasha return to her. If Kami was grateful to her for destroying all those demons on it's earth, he'd allow the same. Together, fate would be denied and they'd live a happy life. Something their parents couldn't.

With one last long passionate kiss, he pulled away,

"As much as I want to stay like this all day Kagome, we should get back. I want to spend this day with everyone."

"I don't want to leave." she replied, hugging him.

He sighed, "I don't either."

"Can't we just spend time together while it's still early, then in the afternoon and until dusk. You'll spend it with everyone." she suggested.

InuYasha thought about it, then nodded. He picked her up bridal style, then made his way to his mother's grave. They sat at the cliff's edge. Kagome took a deep breath and blinked her tears away,

"Thank you."

He smirked at her, making her heart skip a beat. Kagome laid her head on his shoulder,

"I don't think I can be happy today."

"You have to be." he frowned. "I have to see your smiles. See you happy. For the rest of your life."

Kagome replied, "I'm mated to a half demon, my life is going to be to long. To long without you."

"You have to be strong Kagome." he sighed, smoothing back her hair. "For me and the pup. Promise me you will."

She nodded, "I promise."

"I'll be in your every dream." he whispered, leaning down and kissing her neck.

Kagome kissed him on the lips and it deepened. For the rest of their time together, they spent it kissing and talking about their adventures together. How fast it went by and how fast it was ending.

**Noon**

Reluctantly, they returned to the village. The sun high in the sky, warming the cold air. When they got back, a surprise sat waiting.

"What the hell are you doing here you stinking wolf!" yelled InuYasha.

Kagome warned, "InuYasha."

"Came to check on Kagome, what else?" he glared.

She sighed, "I'm fine Kouga."

"Yeah, I bet." he said, crossing his arms, not looking the least bit happy. "Something's not right."

Kagome asked, "Why would you say that?"

"A lot of people have been getting killed." he replied, not looking her in the eye.

She hesitated, "It might be Naraku."

"Naraku has been around for days." he replied.

There was something wrong indeed. What was the matter with him? Where are all the jokes? Mutt face, mangy mutt and whatnot. Not that she needed the attention, but the 'you're my woman' comments. Kagome asked,

"Kouga, is something wrong?"

"What are you doing mutt?" asked Kouga, no smiles or anything.

He glared, stepping in front of Kagome, "What are you talking about?"

"There has to be a reason everyone's all depressed and dying around here." he spat out.

InuYasha straightened his back, "Naraku's dying either today or tomorrow."

"What are you saying?" he asked. "You're going to kill him? That bastard has gotten stronger, no one can defeat him."

He glared, "I'm transforming."

"You're going to use the jewel?" asked Kouga, reading his face. "Are you telling me you're getting yourself killed just to kill him? You're leaving Kagome and her pup behind?"

InuYasha growled dangerously, "Don't start with me."

"You're pathetic!" spat Kouga, his eyes dead of emotion. "You're going to do this all on your own?"

InuYasha's growl lowered, "What's the matter with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me." he replied, looking away.

Kagome and InuYasha just realized he was standing close to a tree. She stepped around InuYasha and walked over to him,

"Kouga?"

"Kagome, get back behind me." he growled.

She stopped walking but continued to talk to Kouga, "Come here."

"There's nothing wrong with!" he yelled, wincing then dropping to his knees.

Kagome gasped, "Kouga, what's wrong? InuYasha."

He walked past her and toward Kouga. InuYasha helped him up,

"What happened to you wolf?"

"Get off me." he spat, yanking his arm away from him and leaping into the light.

Kagome asked, "What happened to you?"

"Our village was attacked." he huffed, sitting down and leaning against the tree. "Everyone's gone."

She knelt beside him, "What do you mean everyone's gone?"

"They're dead Kagome, what else. You haven't noticed Hakkaku and Ginta not following me?" he growled at her.

InuYasha growled, grabbing her arm and pulling her away, "Don't growl at my mate because you couldn't protect your stupid pack."

He didn't respond, his face only weakening. Kagome yanked her arm from her mates and glared at him…tears in her eyes,

"He just lost his family! How can you said that!?"

"Kagome-

She cut him off, "No! I'm not going to stop crying and I'm not going to calm down!"

Kagome walked over to Kouga and helped him up. InuYasha growled,

"Kagome, get back over here."

She growled back, her eyes flashing. InuYasha stopped growling, his eyes shocked. Kagome helped him toward the hut,

"It'll be alright Kouga. You'll make it through."

"Kagome, you know how dog face always over thinks stuff. I can take care of myself." he grumbled, his head down.

She rolled her eyes, "Not in this condition you can't."

Behind them, InuYasha was turning very red. He stomped behind them, growling out of anger.

**Hut**

"Kouga? Kagome what happened?" asked Sango.

Miroku stood and helped Kagome sit Kouga. She looked at Sango,

"Naraku attacked his pack. Everyone's gone."

She was shocked and couldn't find anything to say. The only wound Kouga had was a gash on his chest. Everything else was fine, besides a few bruises. InuYasha stood at the door, still growling as Kagome bandaged Kouga. Kagome was easily ignoring him at the moment too.

The more she did, the angrier he got,

"_Of all places, he had to get wounded in the chest. Disgusting, mate-stealing bastard."_

Even Shippo was looking at InuYasha sympathetically! It's not like he was going to _**die**_. However he, InuYasha, was and their here feeling sorry for Kouga. Kagome's voice broke him from his reverie,

"There, it'll heal faster now that I used my powers. Shouldn't even hurt that much now."

"Thanks Kagome." he said, putting his shirt back on.

Sango asked, "What happened?"

"Who cares?" said InuYasha before he could respond.

Kagome turned toward InuYasha and glared, "InuYasha."

He turned and stalked out the hut. Shippo looked toward the entrance,

"I think we made him made."

"What's up with him anyway?" asked Kouga, pulling himself up, little life returning in his usual shining eyes.

Everybody's faces saddened, "There's no doubt, InuYasha will be killed during the battle he has with Naraku."

"Ha!" laughed Kouga. "As much as I want to agree with you, do you actually think that bastard Naraku will win if InuYasha turns into a full-fledged demon? Have you forgotten his half brother is way more powerful than Naraku and that his father was the most powerful dog demon around.

"The most powerful demon period."

Shock crossed all of their faces. Kagome jumped up, her face all smiles,

"I never thought of it like that!"

"Neither did I." said Sango, Miroku and Shippo.

Kagome ran out the hut, looking around, "InuYasha!?"

As always, he was nowhere to be found. She sighed and started walking toward the forest. Until a familiar voice stopped her,

"Where the hell do you think you're going wench?"

She turned around and looked to the top of the hut. InuYasha jumped off and landed in front of her. Kagome smiled,

"Did you hear?"

"Yeah, but don't start getting all your hopes up." he replied. "I'm nothing like my old man or Sesshomaru."

She frowned, "You are like them. In a strange twisted way."

"Keh!" he snorted, crossing his arms.

Kagome hugged him, "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. It's just if you were to die, at least you knew you had a family that loved you. Kouga doesn't anymore. What you said probably hurt his feelings."

"His problem's aren't my problems so I don't care either way." he retorted.

She pulled away and frowned, "Why are you being so mean?"

"He comes around here complaining about me not being able to protect you, now look what happened. His family is dead and he comes crawling back here looking for help." he answered, snorting. "He's pathetic and I don't want nothing to do with him. He's nothing but a hypocrite."

Kagome frowned, then huffed, "I'm not about to argue with you about this because you're leaving and I don't have much more time with you. Just…just promise me you'll be nice."

"Fine." he grumbled. "When I'm dead, he'll probably-

She glared, "Knock it off. I'm not going to give him. Do think I'm that easy?"

"Yeah." he answered bluntly.

Kagome scoffed then crossed her arms. Pouting like a baby. She glared,

"He's not my type and you know that over everyone. Dummy."

InuYasha laughed and she glared more. He leaned down and kissed her lips. Kagome relaxed almost instantly, wanting to kiss him back. Unfortunately, he decided to tease her. He nibbled on her bottom lip, then pulled away.

InuYasha slightly dug his claws into her neck, not hard enough to pierce her skin though. He captured her lips again, then gave her soft feather kisses on the lips. Kagome whined,

"InuYasha."

"Told you." he smirked, capturing her lips once again but this time she was quick and kissed him back.

InuYasha smirked and she giggled. Kagome pulled away and looked up at him,

"Meany," she started, reaching up to rub his ear, "and I'm not easy."

InuYasha swatted her hand from his ear, "Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

"You know I wouldn't do that right?" she asked.

He hugged her, kisses her neck lightly, "I don't want you to be a widow."

"Hey!" she yelled, pulling away.

InuYasha laughed, "I'm serious."

"But the only man for me is you. I don't want anyone else." she replied, her face serious.

He sighed, "Whatever you choose to do, I'll always be watching."

"You're not going to die." she said, smiling weakly.

InuYasha sighed, "Kagome, don't believe what that wolf tells you. He can't predict the future. Neither can I and neither can you."

She sighed and nodded. If she'd said what was on her mind, there'd be a fight going on. Kagome asked,

"Ready to go back inside?"

When they entered, Kouga was leaving. Kagome asked,

"Are you sure you should be leaving so soon?"

"I feel fine thanks to you." he said. "I'm going to…somewhere. Your friends are freaking me out." he replied.

She looked hesitant to let him leave, "Are you sure everyone is gone?"

"Not everyone." he said. "Everyone in my tribe, maybe. Other packs, I doubt it. I'm going to the mountains to see Ayame." he answered. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, and back with the mangy mutt is dead."

InuYasha glared but didn't say anything. Kagome got a gut feeling he was lying. He's not going to see Ayame, he's going to do something bad, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Kouga wouldn't allow her to look him in the eye,

"Well, later."

With that, he was off. Sango asked,

"Is it just me or doesn't it feel like he was lying?"

"I agree." nodded Kagome. "He's going to do something bad."

InuYasha snorted, "Probably going to kill himself."

"We have to stop him!" gasped Kagome.

He stopped her before she could even start another sentence, "If that's what he wants to do, throw away his life, then I'm not going to stop him. Neither are you."

"InuYasha!"

InuYasha glared, "What would you rather do? Waste your time looking for Kouga and stopping him or spending your last few hours with me?"

"Fine." she sighed, feeling a bit guilty. "I'm sorry."

He snorted, "Sorry for what?"

Kagome smiled and shook her head. She looked him in the eyes then at everyone else,

"So what are we going to do?"

Everyone went inside the hut and got comfortable, the sky beginning to rumble and a drizzle began to start. Kagome laid her head in InuYasha's lap,

"I remember all the days like this, when we were in a battle with Naraku."

"Do we have to talk about him?" asked InuYasha.

Miroku answered his question, "It might help you, never know."

"Yeah, maybe we'll hit a nerve and you'll defeat him so bad that you'll come back without a scratch." agreed Shippo.

He rolled his eyes, "Like that's going to happen."

"InuYasha." she huffed, giving him a glare. "How many times do I have to say your name today?"

Miroku stifled a laugh at that, "I pretty sure there was one particular day you loved saying his name."

"AH THAT'S JUST SICK!" yelled Shippo, covering his ears.

Kagome sat up, "Miroku!"

"Monk!" growled Sango, giving him a glare as a warning.

He looked confused, "What? I'm talking about all the times you thought he got killed but always came back well."

"Yeah, sure you meant that. Pervert." retorted InuYasha.

Kagome put her face in her hands, her ears telling she was as red as a burning flame. InuYasha was just as red, looking in another direction. Miroku started cracking up and Sango sighed. Shaking her head. Shippo muttered to himself,

"Happy thoughts, happy thoughts."

"Can we PLEASE change the subject?" asked Kagome, turning her back toward InuYasha.

Miroku nodded, "Yeah, sure. How about we talk about that battle we had with Kaguya. You two were doing some serious lip locking!"

"My brain!" whined Shippo. "Images."

Sango grabbed Miroku's staff and whacked him over the head with it,

"Knock it off! You're embarrassing them!"

He rubbed his head, a grin still on his face. InuYasha glared,

"What about you, you little piece of-

Kagome put her hand over his mouth, "He's just joking around."

"Joking my ass." he grumbled from behind her hand.

She shook her head, her eyes saying 'what am I going to do with you'

InuYasha glared at her after a while,

"Can you get you hand off my mouth?"

"Not until you promise not to swear again. You're getting out of hand mister." she said.

He gave her a challenging look. Kagome shrieked, yanking her hand away,

"Ew! You licked my hand!"

"Well I told you to get it off." he said matter-of-factly.

Miroku commented, "Don't you think you two are being a little inappropriate?"

Once again, Sango whacked him with that staff. Kagome laughed when he gave made a whining noise,

"You deserved that one."

"There's never a time when he doesn't." said Sango.

Everyone nodded in agreement. InuYasha turned his gaze away from everyone, looking out the door and into the forest. Miroku's grin fell,

"InuYasha?"

"What is it?" he asked, looking back toward them.

He looked hesitant, "I still want to fight in this battle with you."

"The hell you are!" he spat. "As I said before!"

Miroku gave him a solemn look, "I think that you'll have a better chance at surviving if you just-

"No!" he interrupted. "I need you here, protecting everyone else."

He huffed, "There's no getting through to you is there? I'm not a child, I can follow if I want."

"If I have to knock you out Miroku, you're not following me." growled InuYasha, his eyes flashing.

He asked, "What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of-"

The earth shook violent, making everyone having to brace themselves to prevent getting injured. The villagers were screaming outside the hut. InuYasha shot to his feet, and sniffed the air,

"He's here."

"InuYasha…." started Kagome, tears beginning to fill her eyes.

The earth shook again, the rain hitting the hut like hail. He turned and pulled her up,

"I need the jewel. Now."

"It's not even late yet! I thought you were going to leave tonight!" she retorted hysterically.

Tetsusaiga began to rattle, "Looks like he decided to come to me. I wish I had a while longer."

"I don't want you to go." she sobbed, hugging him tightly.

He hugged her back, "Kagome, I have to go. Now. I can't let him get anywhere near here."

"InuYasha, please." she replied, hugging even tighter.

He easily pulled away, "Kagome, I need the jewel."

She shook her head, backing away from him. InuYasha looked at her with saddened eyes, hating to see this,

"Don't make me take it from you."

Her hands began to shake as she took the half jewel out. Sango asked in a rushed, shaky voice,

"How are you going to transform into a demon if you don't have to whole jewel to make the wish?"

"He'll give it to me." he answered. "I know. We've been battling him for three years, he's to predictable."

Miroku looked pale when he heard the bloody scream in the distance. There were demons. Shippo ran over to InuYasha,

"InuYasha!?"

"Not now Shippo." he said, taking the jewel from Kagome, his eyes only set on her.

Kagome sobbed, "InuYasha."

"Remember I love you." he whispered, leaning down to capture her lips into one last heated kiss.

Kagome forced herself kiss him back. Shoving all her pain to the back of her mind. InuYasha embraced her, caressing her back. Though he knew it wasn't going to soothe her. Reluctantly, he pulled away. He looked at Miroku,

"Miroku, take her."

As he command, he took Kagome by the arm. She screamed,

"No! Let go!"

"I won't forget you guys." he said, looking at his comrades.

Sango had tears in her eyes, "Neither will we."

Forgetting his pride, he hugged Sango, gave Miroku a weak smile then Shippo….

He looked as bad as Kagome. Though the tears hadn't fallen yet. He looked more in shock than Kagome too. InuYasha knew this was scarring him, and it was scarring himself as well,

"Shippo, remember what I told you."

He nodded slowly, tears clouding his vision. InuYasha gave him a fatherly hug before pulling away then taking off outside. Shippo ran toward the door,

"InuYasha wait!"

Sango had to grab Shippo, stopping him from running off. Shippo didn't struggle, he felt to numb and weak too. The screams and cries of Kagome was breaking everyone's heart. For it was more devastating for her to see him leave.

The atmosphere was thick with the smell of rain and it intensified the tension. The earth shook violently, all the villager's looked confused. Miroku thought,

"_InuYasha must've told them not to interfere._"

While he was occupied with his feelings and thoughts. Miroku didn't notice that Kagome had begun to shake. Her struggling made it hard to contain her,

"Kagome, please!"

"Let. Me. GO!" she screamed.

There was a burst of red light. Miroku was sent back into the hut wall, nearly breaking it. Sango watched as Kagome ran out the hut with wide eyes,

"Kagome, no! Come back!"

"I thought her red power was…." started Miroku, shooting to his feet and grabbing his staff.

Shippo shook Sango's arms off and took off after Kagome. Miroku and Sango on their tail. The rain poured heavily, making it hard for any human to see as they ran for safety.

All felt the gut feeling, that there was going to be a great tragedy. In the shadows, stood a man. His blood red hair, soaked by the pouring rain. His crimson eyes had a glint of sorrow, and guilt,

"Priestess of the Sacred Jewel Shard, find it in your will to stop this curse that has been upon the demons for years."

_The curse will not be broken Faisal, so long the girl seeks her mate…._

He closed his eyes, "I've tried to stop this, but it is clear there is no resolution. I will not allow this curse to continue."

The wind picked up, crying as the rain whipped at it. There was indeed a tragedy ahead, that would end and never repeat itself again.

**Please Review! This chapter sort of sucked, I'm sorry! I couldn't seem to get it right! The next chapter is guaranteed to have you pissed or bawling your eyes out. **

**Thanks again to kyolover92 for helping me out, even though I still think I made it suck. XP**

**My apologies! Gomen nasai! **

**The next chapter will be somewhat of a shocker and NOT the end. You read me? NOT THE END!**

**So please don't flame me screaming, "YOU B! YOU KNOW GOOD AND WELL THAT HE WOULD NEVER DO THAT!! YOU SHOULDN'T WRITE ANYMORE BECAUSE YOU DID SOMETHING I DIDN'T LIKE! BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH!**"

**Please be mature about this guys. I don't even like myself for the next chapter. **

**-sigh-**

**Alas, it has to happen. There will be a Book Two, so do not fret my viewers!**

**Hope you, somehow, found some interest in this chapter. Hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**NIGHT AND HAVE A HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!!!**


	26. Ones Not Forgiven

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

A/N: Last chapter guys-if there are any-and gals! It's very-maybe not to some people-depressing, so have your box of tissues nearby. I warned you!

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME SERIOUS GORE…WELL…I DON'T HAVE 'THAT' MUCH DETAIL, BUT IT'S THERE! TRUST ME!**

Once again, THERE WILL BE A BOOK TWO! So please don't freak out on me. I plan on writing another story before I start Book Two though. It's actually going to be during. So there.

InuYasha's New Marking: There's a picture, online, that shows InuYasha-human-with Tetsusaiga and the moons around him. If you don't know what I'm talking about, go to Google and type in InuYasha moon and click on images. You should see him with his eyes closed, Tetsusaiga in front of him, his hair and the rosary blowing in the wind. Stars behind him. The moons, they look like light orbs, but they're actually representing the nights before he turns human. That's InuYasha's new mark. Any further questions, PM me or put it in your review.

**Book One: Realities End**

Title: Ones Not Forgiven

Chapter Twenty-Six: Ones Not Forgiven

------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha skid to a stop in the clearing. There, a few feet away, stood Naraku. The jewel shining in his hand. The rain soaked him but somehow Naraku was clean and dry. Obviously, a barrier was around him. Beside him stood Lore, Kagura and Kanna. All impassive.

InuYasha growled,

"Today you die Naraku!"

"On your own?" he asked, with a disappointed look. "I wan hoping to wipe you and your comrades from this earth today. Seems that's going to have to be taken care of later."

His growl grew louder, "Don't count on it."

"That is, if a my demons don't destroy them first." he laughed. "Or anyone else I'm using to ruin you inside and out."

InuYasha yanked out the rattling Tetsusaiga, "Shut up! Enough talking, time to die you bastard!"

"Before I kill you, I want to give you a gift." he said, looking at the jewel on last time before tossing it over to him.

He looked down at it then picked it up, "I knew it. You're to predictable now Naraku. This'll be easy."

InuYasha concentrated on his mates mark, the jewel briefly turned pure pink then fused with his half. There, in his hand, was a full jewel. He clenched it in his hand then growled,

"I wish to become a full fledged demon."

Naraku smirked, not a fear in his eyes as pain shot through InuYasha. Everything went red and he fell to his knees, dropping the jewel during the process. He screamed in pain as his claws grew razor sharp, blue pupils appeared in the redness of his eyes. InuYasha's hair became spiky and feral.

His dog ears began to disappear. The only thing on his head now was hair. Pure, wild silver hair. InuYasha and his sword began to pulse and he clenched at the place above his shoulder blade. Almost at his neck. Where his mate mark was. Half sense, he pulled back his shirts and looked.

There, not exactly where his mark was, but a little more to his back was somewhat of a marking. At the top, two crescent moons were back to back. In a circle were moons. Either half, half full, or completely full. They were representing the nights before he turned human. If that was the case now.

The wind and rain around him whipped against him. Almost drawn to him. Tetsusiaga rattled violently, commanding to be picked up. The pain subside and he rose to his feet. He thought,

"_Today, you die…Naraku._"

InuYasha smirked, a malicious growl/laugh coming out his mouth as he flexed his claws then looked at Naraku. He looked troubled in the eyes,

"How impressive. You would be so useful now. If only you didn't put up such a fight."

"Hell will freeze over before I join you Naraku." he growled, his voice thick and full of power.

The force of the power surge through him like an electric current. It felt amazing and he was going to enjoy it. InuYasha looked at Tetsusaiga. The blade had designs on it, representing the moons phases. Just like the mark on his back. The power within him also surge through his sword and it yearned to destroy Naraku.

Without another thought, InuYasha dashed toward him with amazing speed. Lore's eyes went red and her necklace glowed. The thunder roared as the fight began.

**With The Others**

"Kagome please!" came voices in the far distance.

She ignored them, not about to stop. Before she could run further or faster, a unbearable pain shot through her and her back felt like it was on fire. Kagome took in a sharp breath and fell to the ground, thinking rapidly,

"_What's going on? Does InuYasha know? No. He's to busy fighting Naraku. I have to stop it before he gets hurt._"

The pain subsided and she shot back up to her feet. Miroku's voice was getting very close,

"Kagome! Stop! You're making a mistake!"

She broke out into a run again, not glancing back. Only focusing on the path before her. Surprised she hadn't trip yet. Far away, she could see a head of silver disappear into a hut. Kagome yelled,

"InuYasha! Wait!"

"Kagome!" called her friends from behind.

She screamed when a demon came flying out of nowhere, down toward her. Kagome tried to stop, only ending up falling to the ground. Luckily, she didn't fall to hard or onto her stomach. She swiped at the demon with her hand, her miko powers burst out. Killing the demon. Quickly, she got back up and raced toward the hut. The others were very close now.

So close she could hear their foot steps on her tail. The hut was coming in and she hurried into the hut. Hoping to dive into her mates arms. Only, she ended up almost falling again and nearly crashing into the wall. The hut door slammed closed and it locked. Kagome heard Sango scream from the other side, and whirled around,

"Sango!?"

"Kagome!" called Shippo, a thump at the door.

Miroku, his voice terrified, "Sango, no!"

"Miroku don't!" she screamed back.

There was a disgusting cracking noise, and Sango's scream. Kagome was frozen in fear as she heard Shippo's screams. She felt paralyzed.

"Should've listened." growled a deep husky voice.

Kagome turned around and gasped, "Sesshomaru!? What's going on!?"

He reached out toward her, grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the floor. Kagome looked up at him in disbelief and confusion. Sesshomaru tried to kick her in the side, but she was quick to guard herself from injury. Earning a bruise on her arm. His eyes looked dead, colder than before. He looked possessed, but a spirit from years before his time. Gone, completely lost in the darkness of his own mind and…sorrow?

Sesshomaru dropped to his knees, grabbed both her wrist and pinned them above her head,

"There's no use in fighting, girl. What happens now, won't matter tomorrow."

"What are you doing!?" screamed Kagome, as he put his hand on her leg. "No! Sesshomaru stop! What are you doing! What's the matter with you!?"

This was that dream! It was coming true, tears burned her eyes and she fought and tried to kick him off. To no avail. He was to strong. This wasn't him. This wasn't Sesshomaru!

His eyes were turn blood red, his eyes were wet. Kagome was shocked and horrified. Her heart pounded as his hand went toward her skirt. Kagome sobbed,

"Please don't do this Sesshomaru! You were never like this! Is it because I hurt you with my miko powers!? I'm sorry, just please-

His hand slapped her across the cheek, leaving her skirt briefly, "It's all your fault! All your fault Rin's dead! I'll make you suffer as much as I am!"

Sesshomaru's claw dug into her side and she let out ear splitting scream. She heard a moaning voice outside the door. Someone was trying to get in. They were to weak. Kagome let out a sob, yelling for help wasn't going to work.

Why couldn't she use her miko powers!? What was going on!? This can't happen…this shouldn't happen. It's wrong! She looked into those traumatizing red eyes, that she thought were InuYasha's, but this might've been less painful if it was the face of her mate,

"Sesshomaru…please…think about the pup."

"Shut up!" he growled, gripping onto her skirt and tearing it completely off. "Like I care about your half breed child! You'll know how it feels to die and lose someone close to you."

Kagome shook her head and screamed, "NO! Listen to yourself Sesshomaru! You've gone insane! Where's the Sesshomaru that everyone use to know? That wouldn't hurt others that didn't even bother you? You never really had a cold heart!"

"He's gone. Along with Rin." he snarled.

This was it. Kagome screamed in terror as she knew what was coming next,

"NO!"

"Yes! And you'll suffer!" he growled, his eyes taken over by completely rage and desire to destroy.

All the tearing stop and then the unimaginable came. Sending a wave of pain and emotion rippling through her. Her screams didn't phase him as he did this to her.

A new emotion entered as coldness took over her,

"AHH!"

Pure pain, regret and hatred took over her heart she death took over her sight.

**Back At The Clearing: A Little Before What Happened**

InuYasha threw Tetsusaiga toward Naraku, then slashed at Kagura. Nothing but a smile on his face as the blood came splashing into his face like cool water on a summer day. The rain had made the ground raw and he felt like he was walking on water. Everything went around in a blur as he zipped from one enemy to a next.

Kagura let out a scream, falling to her knees, pain written all over her face,

"Naraku! Revive me!"

He barely dodged Tetsusaiga's attack, for he had numerous wounds already. Kanna already lay dead at his feet. Her neck slashed. Naraku began regenerate,

"I don't have time for your anymore. I no longer need your assistance wretch."

Her face paled under the look of InuYasha and Tetsusaiga came back to him. Right into his hand. InuYasha swung his almighty sword, taking the last blow to her. His senses spiked and he swung around. Easily catching Naraku's tentacle and blocking Lore's blast.

Wrapping the tentacle around his arm, he grabbed the handle of the sword and swung it without a word. Then run down trees all turn into tiny shard pieces before the Wind Scar hit Lore and Naraku. Lore fell to the ground, sliced clean.

InuYasha smirked toward his last victim,

"Are you afraid yet Naraku?"

"No." he answered, a smirk appearing on his face. "Rather I die or not. I still won. Once you leave these ground, everything you fought for will be gone and that precious jewel of yours won't bring them back."

Anger flashed in his eyes, "What are you talking about!?"

"I'm afraid your loved ones are gone." he answered, beginning to laugh. "Your happy-ever-after never existed and never will! You'll never be forgive for ignoring the power of Fate. You'll suffer."

InuYasha dropped the tentacle and dashed toward him, "You bastard!"

With one swing, InuYasha decapitated him. Immediately, his body turning to dust. Without another thought, he sheathed his sword and ran for the hut.

His eyes returned to it's gold color but every other feature stayed the same. As he ran down paths, all he saw were bodies. The bodies of demons and humans. He thought,

"_There's no one alive. I can't see a living human anywhere! Oh Kagome please be safe! If you aren't…there's no telling what I'll do._"

**The Hut**

InuYasha ran inside and looked around. Only to find Kaede's blood body in the corner. His eyes widened and he ran over to her,

"Kaede! Shit! No!"

He swallowed his sorrow down and took in a breath. He smelt Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara. There was another scent that made him dash out the hut….blood. The scent was getting strong, then finally a hut came into sight. There, in front of the hut, were his friends.

Miroku had a deep hole through his chest, Sango had a hole through her shoulder, Kirara had many cuts. Shippo had several deep gashes. This made InuYasha fall to his knees, his eyes burning.

He shook Miroku first,

"Miroku! Miroku! Come on say something monk! Miroku!"

His face was pale and grayish. Just like the sky. He must've been poisoned as well. InuYasha crawled over to Sango next, she had Miroku's hand in hers, tears clouded his version,

"Sango, please wake up! Damn it!"

Seeing her plump stomach hit him even harder in the heart. He heard a moan and looked up,

"Shippo!"

He crawled frantically over to him, gathering him up in his arms carefully,

"Shippo! What happened!? Don't you die on me! Shippo!"

"Inu…Yasha…he…he hurt her. Why…why weren't you there?" he panted, clenching onto his shirt out of pain, blood leaking from his wounds and mouth.

InuYasha swallowed down a moan of despair, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Shippo."

"I forgive you…Inu…Yasha." he coughed, his eyes beginning to close but a small smirk on his face. "You know…I…I could never tell you this…but…I always thought of you…as…as my father, and…I'll always love you…Fa…Father."

He took in one last gurgled breath then went limp. Tears spilled from InuYasha's eyes,

"No! Shippo come back! You can't die! Shippo! No damn it!"

For a long while, he sat there, holding Shippo. Grieving over his friends and he knew his grieving wasn't over. He laid Shippo-his son-down. Then got to his feet. The window blew and filled his senses. Kagome's blood.

His eyes burn with tears again and he walked towards the hut. The door slightly open. Reluctantly, he pushes it open and falls to his knees once again. On the hut floor, was Kagome. Half naked and bloody. This was to much, he couldn't look at her. He couldn't.

This was his fault and just couldn't. InuYasha covered Kagome with his red haori and gathered her into his arms and leaned against the hut wall. He buried his face in the nape of her neck and sobbed. He didn't care about his pride, he didn't care men weren't suppose to cry. No matter if he was now a full fledged demon, human blood still coursed through his veins.

His body ached, even though his wounds had already healed. His heart felt torn, even though his demon blood pulsed to cover it with rage. The tears kept falling, no matter of anything. He growled out in a broken voice,

"Kagome, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you, I love you so much, and I'll murder whoever did this to you. To everyone one.

"I'm so sorry."

**Later That Day**

InuYasha had moved all his friends into the hut. The tears had stopped falling when he had smelt Sesshomaru all over Kagome. His Kagome! His mate! His amber eyes took fire, crimson blood clouded his vision. Making the world seem like Hell.

"_Which it is…without my family._"

Night had fell and it was pitch black out. The earth was still. Nothing was living…only everything was dying…or already dead. Without any more sorrow, only rage, he sought out his brother. He growled at the image of him in his head,

"Sesshomaru! You'll PAY!"

**Goshinboku**

Sesshomaru sat under the Sacred Tree. His face pale. His eyes empty. Looking down at his bloody hands. Those once amber eyes were clouded red just as InuYasha's. He roared,

"Sesshomaru!"

Without seeing it, he was smashed into the tree behind him. Sesshomaru stood before him, growing, crushing his neck. He growled,

"Did you find your mate? I hope you feel what I'm feeling you half breed!"

"Who you calling half breed or haven't you noticed!?" growled InuYasha, drawing back his fist and knocking Sesshomaru off of him.

He skid back, bent over, growling. His claws sharpening and his face stretching back. InuYasha growled, outraged. He felt the fur begin to coat his skin. The wind blew furiously. It was hot just like their emotions. They were the only ones left, and only one was going down.

InuYasha took one step, and tackled Sesshomaru. He'd gotten to him faster than he could see. Sesshomaru clawed InuYasha's chick, sending him flying through the air and into Goshinboku. InuYasha forced him self up, wiping the blood from his arm,

"You'll pay for killing my mate! What did you ever do to you! HOW DARE YOU RAPE HER!"

"Rin was killed because of you and your wench!" growled Sesshomaru, charging toward him, the wet grass smacking at his feet.

InuYasha grabbed him by the throat and tossed him into the tree behind him. He yanked at Tetsusaiga that had static forming around it and he stormed toward his half brother. Sesshomaru tried to pull himself up by InuYasha kicked him back down,

"Why did you attack my mate you bastard! What did Kagome did to Rin! Huh!? Do you fucking hate me that much! It's not my fault I was born!

"Why! Why did you do this! Why Sesshomaru! You damn bastard! You sick bastard!"

"You kidnapped Rin and gave her to Naraku. He raped Rin and then killed her. Left her in the forest for me to find!" he growled. "I hate you more than you can think of right now InuYasha! It's your fault Rin's dead! You and that girl!"

He pressed Tetsusaiga against his chest, letting it shock him, "You asshole! Naraku fooled you and you fell for you! Who's the pathetic demon now Sesshomaru! Huh you bastard!?

"I don't give a damn about Rin! That wasn't a reason to rape and kill Kagome!"

His eyes flashed amber as shock crossed his face. InuYasha growled, tears burning his eyes. Sesshomaru hissed, his eyes only slightly blood red now,

"Take that back."

"I'm not taking nothing back unless you bring Kagome back!" he growled.

Sesshomaru hissed, "Tessaiga is gone! Even if I had it…I wouldn't return your wench."

"Are you still lost in your messed up brain Sesshomaru! Naraku fooled you!" growled InuYasha. "After you get that through your thick skull, I'm killing you! You murderer!"

Sesshomaru's eyes softened and the realization finally clicking in and staying. He spoke in a broken voice,

"Just do it."

InuYasha's eyes flashed from amber to crimson. Sesshomaru beckoned him,

"Do it! Or did you not love you mate enough to avenge her."

Something sounded wrong about that. Remorse was deep in his voice, but it wasn't enough to stop InuYasha. The smell of Kagome on him sickened him and he yearned to see the blood flow from him. Without a second thought, he jabbed Tetsusaiga into his chest.

Sesshomaru peered into InuYasha's eyes, the pain evident in his eyes,

"I am sorry…little brother…."

InuYasha yelled in rage, yanking the sword out, "GRAH! I DON'T CARE! YOU'LL NEVER BE FORGIVEN!"

Sesshomaru was gone. His eyes slowly closing. InuYasha jabbed the sword into the earth and fell to his knees,

"And neither will I."

All his energy gone. The tears spilled once again. Something began to glisten before him, a voice whispering to get his attention. Before him sat the Sacred Jewel, he scooped it up and growled,

"This is all your fault! If you'd never existed, Naraku would've never been born in this world and Kagome would still be alive…in her own time."

_Use me….if you seek another chance….(echo)_

InuYasha clenched the jewel in his hand, stood and slowly made his way toward his mothers grave.

**Izayoi's Grave**

The rain began to fall again. The wind tried to comfort him, but he wouldn't allow it. He fell to his knees by his mother grave,

"I wish…for…everyone to have a second chance. This is all my fault, and I feel no self-pity. It's my fault they all died. That everyone in this world and the next died. It's my fault there was a battle full of blood shed and hate. I don't care what happens to me. I don't want and I don't deserve a peaceful life. I don't! I'm the one…who should never be forgiven…just…JUST BRING THEM BACK!"

The wind picked up violently, the jewel disappeared in his very hands. Behind him, something sounded like a tornado. The world was being engulfed and he felt himself sinking. Sinking into his own emotions. He whispered his last words,

_Kagome……_

Before everything went black.

**Please Review! I know this probably upset you guys. DO NOT FLAME BECAUSE I WILL REPORT YOU!**

**You didn't have to read my story you know, and I'm nice enough to make a Book Two! So PLEASEEEE forgive me if you're like REALLY PISSED off. Count to ten. **

**Please? I AM making a book two you know.**

**Anyway---**

**Sesshomaru and InuYasha may be a little, itsy bitsy-to some…a lot- out of character, but people can change! This ISN'T permanent. It's temporary, so don't go screaming that they were OOC.**

**I know it was sad….I warned you. Sorry…and don't give up hope! The next book is on the way.**

**Also, sorry for any mistakes in this chapter! I tried my best! **

**Gomen nasai!!!!! Byez!!! **

**And for now…….**

**~The End~**


End file.
